Agony
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Une larme coulait le long de la joue pâle. Solitaire. Solitaire parmi les contusions et le sang. La porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. [...] La terreur rendait sa respiration saccadée." Drarry progressif.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle et première Fanfiction !**

 **Alors, suite à un commentaire peu... sympathique, j'ai décidé de modifier mon prologue pour ajouter cette nda. Je vous prie donc de la lire parce qu'elle est selon moi probablement la plus importante de la fic ! ^^**

 **WARNING : Cette histoire est très dure à lire !**

 **Voici quelques petites choses importantes sur moi et ma fic pour vous dire que NON je n'ai pas de problème mentaux et que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de consulter (oui, oui... on m'a dit de le faire, d'où cette NDA) :**

 **JE MÉPRISE LA VIOLENCE INFANTILE ! Je ne suis pas une sadique, je n'aime pas et ne prend pas plaisir dans ce que j'écris lors des scènes des premiers chapitres ! Seulement, ce sont des horreurs qui existent, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Toutes ces horreurs ne sortent pas de mon imagination mais de différentes séries dont je m'inspire (Criminal minds par exemple).**

 **Donc ma fic n'est pas un "catalogue de torture pour enfant" qui sortent de mon esprit. J'ai malheureusement besoin de ces scènes pour le développement de mon histoire et pour que tous comprennent la façon de penser, de raisonner et d'agir d'Harry.**

 **Pour la suite de l'histoire, il y aura beaucoup moins de scènes dans ce genre et l'ambiance se détendra petit à petit. Seuls les 5 premiers chapitres racontent clairement et crument les horreurs que Harry a subi !**

 **En espérant que ça ne vous décourage pas ! et si tout ceci est trop dur pour vous, vous pouvez lire le prologue et passez au chapitre 4 sans que vous ne soyez entièrement perdus ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Prologue**

L'enfant regardait son cousin jouer dehors avec ses amis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer dehors. Ou même jouer tout simplement. Ou encore avoir des amis. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait. Il vit un enfant crier contre ses parents pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le petit garçon se détournait de la fenêtre : il était l'heure de préparer le dîner avant que les Dursley ne reviennent.

oooooooooooooooooo

\- GARCON ! Hurlait Vernon Dursley.

Une petite silhouette frêle avançait vers l'homme imposant.

\- O-oui…?  
\- EST-CE TOI QUI A CASSE CE VASE ?!  
\- N-n-non…!  
\- ET IL MENT ! IL OSE NOUS MENTIR ! PETUNIA ! PETUNIA !  
Une grande femme maigre s'approchait déjà des deux personnes déjà présentes, suivie par son fils aussi imposant que son père.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- CETTE ABOMINATION CASSE NOS BIENS ET EN PLUS IL MENT !  
\- Arrête de cirer ! Punis-le.

Les yeux déjà embués de larmes du petit garçon accusé à tord s'écarquillèrent un peu plus de terreur. Il s'était déjà fait corriger la veille et il avait encore du mal à se déplacer… il ne pouvait pas recommencer… pas déjà. Inconsciemment, le petit reculait contre le mur en tremblant. Il regardait la femme de ses grands yeux verts. Avant, il aurait espéré qu'elle le sauve… mais plus à présent. Ce petit être de huit ans savait que l'espoir ne pouvait que le briser un peu plus. Alors il avait appris à taire ses espoirs. L'homme à la carrure de cachalot s'approchait déjà violemment du garçon. Il l'avait attrapé pas les cheveux et commençait à le frapper avec sa ceinture, ses poings, ses pieds. Le petit innocent avait perdu connaissance depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il fut jeter dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre.

ooooooooooooooo

 _Pourquoi mes parents sont-ils partis sans moi ?_ Pensait le garçon aux yeux verts. _Eux aussi ne m'aimaient pas ? Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal en moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils eu comme bébé si c'était pour m'abandonner après ? Ils ont peut être un enfant qu'ils aiment maintenant… ?_

Une larme coulait le long de la joue pâle. Solitaire. Solitaire parmi les contusions et le sang. La porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il se repliait dans son coin. Il avait peur. Il était effrayé de tout à présent. Son oncle avait commis le crime le plus abominable au monde. Surtout sur un enfant. À présent, ce petit être ne supportait plus les contacts, les mouvements brusques. Plus rien. La terreur rendait sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux vides de vie, vides d'espoir se posèrent sur sa tante.

\- Lève toi sale monstre ! Va faire la cuisine !

Le petit se levait, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tant la douleur était atroce. Il marchait jusque dans la cuisine lorsque son cousin le poussa. Le petit brun tombait en glapissant sur le sol. Dudley se mettait à rire. Puis lui balançait des coups de pieds avant de se glisser sur le canapé. Toujours prostré au sol, le petit brun aux émeraudes peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait réussi lorsque son oncle entrait à son tour dans la pièce; lançant des regards pleins de haine au garçon. Celui-ci eu envie de s'enfuir en courant, la panique enserrait sa gorge.  
Oh, l'enfant avait repris espoir depuis peu. Un espoir macabre, sordide. Un espoir souvent brisé, détruit mais que l'enfant ne pouvait arrêter. L'espoir que son oncle ne viendrait pas le voir le soir.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! il est vrai que je n'ai pas laissé de note au prologue, honte à moi, mais pour ma défense, je n'avais pas le temps ! ;p

Alors, voici le premier chapitre d'Agony, c'est une fic assez dure à lire si j'en crois mes amis, Harry est... assez malmené. DONC, ce n'est pas pour mes âmes sensibles !

Pour ce qui est du Drarry, il va apparaître assez tôt pour les fangirls mais ce sera platonique étant donné que ce sont des mômes. Il va falloir attendre un peu plus pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il y aura peut être des lemons, mais assurément des limes.

C'est un Bashing!Dumbledore, Bashing!Ron,Ginny, Percy et Molly. Tom Jedusor (#tonton Voldy) sera "gentil".

J'ai changé le résumé sous les conseils d'une amie.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture mes chatons !

Chapitre 1

Ce soir encore son oncle est venu. Ce soir encore son espoir a été brisé. Sa peine et sa douleur le rendent fiévreux. Cet enfant de huit ans qui a la taille et le poids d'un enfant de six ans. Ses os saillent sous sa peau. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux vides, ternes. Ses mains tremblent contre sa volonté en continu, sa respiration est sifflante. Il s'endort, son âme à l'agonie.

Ces petites mains qui sont en train de cuisiner ont du mal à porter les casseroles et les plats. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Cet enfant est résigné dans sa douleur. Son cousin ne fait que rire de sa fatigue et de ses corvées, les lui compliquant même. Ce petit enfant qui ne peut dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, à cause de ses cauchemars. Il se mordait les lèvres avant de s'endormir afin de ne pas hurler en se réveillant de ses mauvais rêves, par peur de se faire corriger de nouveau en réveillant les Dursley.

Perdu dans ses pensées macabres, l'enfant brun ne voit pas que le bacon brûle. Contrairement à sa famille.

\- GARCON ! SOUHAITES-TU DONC NOUS EMPOISONNER ?! Crie Pétunia.

L'enfant sursaute. Non, il n'avait pas voulu tout brûler. Il se met à trembler. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois ?! La voix dangereuse de Vernon se lève alors :

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes qu'il ne faut pas laisser les choses trop longtemps sur le feu!

Brusquement, l'homme jette la casserole sur le sol avant de saisir les mains du môme et de les poser sur le feu. L'enfant ouvre de grands yeux choqués et emplient de douleur, sa bouche est ouverte dans un cri muet. Muet d'avoir trop crier la veille.

Mais la douleur est insoutenable. Le petit brun sent le feu brûler ses petites paumes écrasées par celles, boudinées, de son oncle qui y porte tout son poids. Il suffoque. Retient plusieurs sanglots, sa gorge est nouée, ses yeux piquent. Il se tortille pour s'extraire de la prise, en vain.

Il jette un regard à sa tante avant de la supplier, grimaçant de douleur, les joues pleines de larmes, d'une voix faible et rauque :

\- S'il te plait, arrête-le… tata…

Ses petites mains sont à présent en sang, brûlées gravement. C'est la première fois qu'il nomme sa tante ainsi, prouvant sa détresse mais Pétunia le regarde avec hargne :

\- Je ne suis et ne serais jamais la « tata » d'un monstre tel que toi ! JAMAIS !

Puis elle tourne les talons, sortant de la cuisine. Son neveu la regarde avec une douleur sans nom. Ses mains saignent. Son âme saigne. Son cœur saigne. Il n'a même plus la force de crier ou gémir, il tombe inconscient.  
Lorsque Vernon lâche le petit être, ses mains sont brûlées au second degré, presque au troisième.

\- Va nettoyer le jardin ! Enlève les ronces ! Dépêche toi sal monstre !

L'enfant se précipite dans le jardin. Cela fait déjà un mois que ses mains ont été brûlées : elles n'ont pas été soignées, elle ne sont pas guéries. Il a tellement mal, il ne peut presque pas les bouger. Faire ses corvées devient un vrai supplice de chaque instant. Et maintenant, il doit arracher les ronces et les mauvaises herbes.  
Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur le visage du môme alors qu'il effectue sa tâche.

Pourquoi on me fait toujours mal ? J'ai pourtant été sage hier, quand oncle Vernon est venu le soir me faire mal… je n'ai presque pas crier, j'ai pleuré en silence et j'ai arrêté de me débattre, comme il me l'a dit… alors pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi vient-il tous les soirs maintenant ?!  
Si papa et maman m'avaient aimé et avaient voulu de moi, est-ce que cela aurait été comme ça ?

\- GARCON ! Va aider à faire à manger !

Cette voix lui fait tellement peur. Tout lui fait tellement peur ! À présent, lorsqu'il fait cuir quelque chose, il regarde toujours s'il y a quelqu'un derrière lui, de peur qu'on ne lui rebrûle les mains. Il fait également attention à ne rien laisser cramer.

Il n'a plus appelé Pétunia « tata » aussi. Son petit cœur brisé en morceaux face à un tel rejet lui avait causé une souffrance, à son avis, disproportionnée.  
Certes, il sait que sa famille ne l'aime pas, elle le lui fait bien comprendre. Il sait qu'il est un monstre. Mais ce rejet-ci l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il avait toujours pensé que sa tante l'aimait, au fond ; mais non. Personne ne l'aime. Il est seul pour toujours.

\- Dis Pétunia, est-ce que j'ai un prénom, comme Dudley ? Demande timidement et faiblement le petit brun en faisant la cuisine.  
\- Non ! Les monstres n'ont pas de nom ! Puis comme tes parents ne t'aiment pas, il n'ont pas voulu t'en donner un !  
\- Ah…

L'enfant papillonne des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. S'il pleure il va se faire frapper ! Et se faire frapper pour quelque chose qu'il sait déjà serait bête. Il retourne à son occupation, ignorant la tristesse et la détresse provoquée par ces paroles.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer… Non! Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, papa et maman m'ont toujours hais, ça ne sert à rien de se rendre malheureux pour cela. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Ce sera toujours comme ça.

Une nouvelle étincelle s'éteint dans les yeux émeraudes. Encore une autre. Rendant les belles prunelles de plus en plus vides et ternes. Sans vie.

Il a fait une bêtise. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais une grosse bêtise.

Il avait eu envie de sortir de son placard un soir où son oncle n'était pas venu, à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait espéré que le cadenas qui fermait sa porte soit ouvert. Il avait poussé la porte. Ouverte. Il était sorti. Mais sa tante l'avait entendu. Elle était descendue avec Vernon. Il s'était fait frapper. Puis son oncle avait attaché une chaîne au mur, au fond de son placard, où était pendu un collier en métal. Depuis, dès qu'il est dans son placard, il est attaché, comme un animal, comme le monstre qu'il est.

Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'il passe attaché. Ça doit faire une semaine qu'il n'a pas mangé et plus de trois jours qu'il n'a pas bu… il tient à peine conscient.

Mais c'est déjà le matin, il n'a pas dormi, encore une fois. Il se lève en chancelant une fois que sa tante l'a détaché. Mais le collier reste en continu autour de son cou. Il fait ses corvées en tremblant. Il aimerait tellement être minuscule, invisible. Ne plus être là. Être mort.

Au pire, je ne vais manquer à personne. Alors pourquoi rester là ? Peut être que les anges m'aimeront?! À moins que je n'ailles en enfer ? Ils ne doivent sûrement pas accueillir des monstres comme moi avec les anges… même mort, personne ne m'aimera jamais. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement avoir une maman ou un papa qui me ferait des câlins ou au moins me sourirai… juste ça… pas plus qu'un sourire. Un seul qui ne serait que pour moi. Une fois dans ma vie, un sourire pour moi. Mais pas les sourires comme oncle Vernon quand il vient le soir ou lorsqu'il me corrige. Un vrai, gentil, doux -peut-être?- avant que je n'ailles avec les démons. Parce que je sais que de toute façon, c'est là qu'est ma place. Avec les monstres. Avec les abominations.

\- Tante Marge arrive demain. Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter, l'abomination.

L'enfant pâlit dangereusement tout en acquiescent. Cette Tante le hait. Elle va encore le frapper avec sa canne en bois… et peut être qu'elle l'humiliera encore en lui donnant des croquettes pour chien.

\- Va préparer son lit dans la seconde chambre de Dudlynouchet. Pense à nettoyer et à ranger !

Seulement trois morsures. Le petit brun se considère chanceux.

Le chien de Marge ne l'a mordu que trois fois. Enfermé dans son placard, il essuie les morsures sanglantes et profondes avec son drap troué.

Encore une fois, Dudley avait décidé de jouer à « la chasse au Harry » avec ses amis… mais le chien également. Il avait couru tout le long de la rue alors que la nuit tombait, sa chaîne autour de son cou, en entendant les autres garçons lui courir après. Mais il était bien trop faible. Il peinait beaucoup trop à respirer. Le chien l'avait fait tomber en lui mordant la cheville, durement. L'enfant avait entendu les rires des autres autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de se redresser sur ses coudes, comme ses mains brûlées ne se soignaient pas. Puis le chien avait de nouveau mordu, à la hanche cette fois ci, puis au bras. Le môme avait retenu ses larmes et encaissé quelques coups de pieds égarés avant de se relever et de rejoindre son placard, longtemps après que les amis de Dudley et que celui-ci soient partis.

À présent, il cherche comment faire pour apaiser cette douleur dû aux morsures. En vain. Il est seul dans son placard, de nouveau enchaîné et pour seul tissu son haut et le drap.

\- « Oh, ho-ho  
On va griller le Monstre  
On va le faire rôtir  
Du bois très sec, un peu de paille  
Ça suffira pour qu'il s'en aille  
On va le faire bouillir  
On va le faire rôtir  
Brûlons-lui les orteils  
Le nez et les oreilles  
Et vous verrez  
Qu'il comprendra  
Qu'ici les Monstres on en veut pas  
Dans un torrent de flamme  
On va le faire rôtir  
On va le faire rôtir. » ( « On va griller le Monstre », Alice au pays des Merveilles)  
chante Dudley en regardant sadiquement son cousin.

Il vient de l'acculer le long du four allumé. Il le pousse un peu plus et le petit brun se cogne le dos contre la paroi brûlante, glapissant de douleur, toujours sous les rires de Dudley. Puis le garçon obèse s'en va en riant plus fort encore. Le petit aux yeux verts pleure de terreur et de douleur. De ses mains tremblantes, il touche son dos légèrement brûlé mais les retirent en couinant. Ça fait tellement mal !

Le petit suffoque. Le sang empli sa bouche. Il se noie dans son propre sang. Il tousse dans la tentative d'éjecter le liquide carmin qui empêche l'air d'atteindre ses petits poumons. Mais son oncle lui donne un nouveau coup qui le renvoie sur le sol alors qu'il se redressai sur ses coudes.

\- Petite vermine ! Je vais te noyer ! Peut être que comme ça, tu ne nous embêteras plus !

L'enfant se raidi de terreur. Son oncle va le faire. Il en est sur, l'homme fait toujours ce qu'il dit quand il s'agit d'une punition pour lui. Toujours ! L'homme saisit le môme par les cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer, puis il le traîne dans les escaliers.

L'Oncle Vernon entre dans la salle de bain et jette le petit contre le lavabo. Celui-ci s'ouvre l'arcade sous la force de l'impact, troublant sa vue déjà légèrement floue naturellement. Le noiraud se recroqueville sous le lavabo maculé de sang, tremblant et sanglotant. Il sait que dans quelques instants, il va souffrir.

Son oncle fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Froide, bien sur. Plus l'enfant souffrait, plus cela était grisant pour l'homme obèse.


	3. Chapter 2

Je poste directement le chapitre 2 !

J'ai oublié de signaler qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des postes réguliers.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

Une fois que la baignoire est pleine d'une eau glaciale, l'homme bien plus qu'imposant saisit le garçon par le cou et le jette dans l'eau. Le petit garçon âgé de huit ans halète de surprise et de douleur. Il sort sa tête de l'eau avec empressement. Mais son oncle la replonge dans le liquide aussi froid que la glace.

Le môme ouvre la bouche dans un réflexe pour crier mais l'eau la remplie. Il se débat comme il peut pour s'échapper de la prise de Vernon. De l'eau entre dans ses poumons, brûlant sa gorge. Au bout de ce qui lui paraît des heures, l'homme le lâche et avec des gestes lents dûent au manque d'oxygène, le petit sort sa tête de l'eau et tousse, crache celle qui lui est entrée dans la gorge. Il reprend une inspiration tremblante.

Mais à peine a-t-il pu reprendre un semblant de respiration que son oncle le replonge dans les ténèbres glacées. De longues, longues secondes. Avant que de nouveau, il ne puisse échapper à cet enfer. Les larmes se mélangent à l'eau ruisselant sur ses joues bleuies par le froid.

-Ma… mam… maman… P… pa… p-p-papa…  
-Tu n'as pas de parents sal monstre. Ils t'ont abandonné parce que tu n'es qu'une abomination. Une erreur de la nature. Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé ! Ils te détestent ! Vermine !

Sous la rage, l'homme plonge de nouveau son neveu sous la surface.  
Il répète l'opération une dizaine de fois avant d'enfin relâcher l'enfant qui se cale dans un coin de la baignoire, ignorant les tremblements frigorifiés de son corps.  
Ses cheveux trempés lui retombent sur le bas du dos, légèrement ondulés. Ses grands yeux verts sont rougis et sa peau bleue, tout comme ses lèvres. Le sang ne coule plus de sa lèvre ouverte ni de son arcade.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te lever et aller préparer le goûter de Duddy ! Il va rentrer de l'école ! Touche au moindre gâteau et je te jure que ce qui vient de se passer se déroulera de nombreuses fois encore.

L'enfant terrifié hoche la tête et regarde son oncle sortir de la pièce. Le petit garçon sort avec hésitation de l'eau et saisi une serviette de bain. La plus petite. Il s'essuie en tremblant.

Après tout, il a raison… ils m'ont laissé tombé. Il m'ont abandonné. Je veux seulement mourir. Même si ça faisait peur, j'aurais peut-être aimé que mon oncle en finisse avec moi. Je le mérite. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. Je n'arrive même pas à repasser le linge qu'on m'a dit de faire. Depuis que mes mains ont été brûlées, j'ai du mal à les bouger comme je veux. Pourtant, elles ont guéri. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, comme le dit tante Pétunia…

\- Que fais-tu Garçon ?! Je t'ai dit de descendre !

Sans même avoir le temps de changer ses habits -trop grands- trempés pour d'autre, le môme descend en courant les escaliers. Ses mains tremblent inconfortablement. Il se mord les lèvres pour se concentrer.  
Il sort un verre qu'il rempli de lait chocolaté avant de le poser sur la table. Mince. Il a oublié de mettre le set de table. Il court en chercher un et le pose sous le verre plein. Il attrape la boite de gâteau préféré de son cousin et la pose sur la table avec un paquet de bonbons. Son regard s'attarde sur le verre de lait. Depuis qu'il a deux ans, il n'a plus eu le droit d'en boire. Mais il en veut tellement. Juste une fois. Un dernière fois. Il se lèche les lèvres mais détourne le regard.

Ce n'est pas pour les monstres !

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis rentrééééééééééééééééé !

Le petit garçon se ratatine et sors de la pièce en courant alors qu'il entend son cousin arriver dans les salon.

\- Duddy, retire tes chaussures s'il te plait mon ange. GARCON ! Viens nettoyer !

L'enfant se précipite dans l'entrée.

 _Oh non. Je vais encore devoir serpiller… je l'ai fait hier !_

Mais malgré tout, le petit va chercher le seau, le rempli d'eau chaude et de savon et nettoie le sol boueux. Son cousin fait vraiment tout pour lui compliquer la vie. L'enfant est alors pris d'une quinte de toux. Il cache son visage dans ses bras pour étouffer ses toux. Il a mal dans la poitrine, sa tête le tourne et son corps ne cesse d'être pris de frissons. L'enfant tire sur la chaîne qu'il porte au cou. Elle est un peu trop serrée. Ça fait mal. Elle coupe sa peau et l'irrite.

\- Chut mon ange… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien. Aller mon cœur, ne pleure plus. Maman est là. Mon petit bébé, mon petit ange. Tout va bien…

L'enfant enfermé dans son placard ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue livide.

 _Pourquoi ma maman à moi n'est pas là pour moi ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là pour me serrer dans ses bras comme tante Tunie est en train de le faire avec Dudley ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là pour me dire qu'elle m'aime, que je suis son ange, son bébé à elle ? Moi je suis le bébé à personne. L'ange ou l'amour à personne. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voudrais seulement que ma maman soit là. Qu'elle me prenne contre elle. Qu'elle enlève cette chaîne à mon cou, qu'elle ma fasse un câlin. Qu'elle m'aime. Que quelqu'un m'aime. Mais non, je suis un monstre. Je n'ai pas le droit. Jamais._

Le petit garçon continu d'écouter son cousin se faire consoler par sa tante. En fermant les yeux, il arrive presque à se dire que tous ces mots doux et rassurants sont pour lui. Pour une fois.

Mais il ne se voile pas la face, le sol froid sous lui, seulement recouvert par un tapis lui rappel qu'il n'a pas sa place dans cette famille. Tout comme le simple drap poisseux de sang et troué qui le recouvre. Et le vide du placard autour de lui. Juste une pile avec quelques fringues de Dudley que celui-ci ne peut plus porter car ils sont troués ou trop petits et qui ont été donné au brun. Les murs ne comportent seulement que de minuscules empreintes de mains faites par le sang.

L'enfant enfermé suffoque. Il veut s'allonger pour dormir mais son oncle a laissé bien trop peu de mou sur la chaîne qui le relie au mur pour qu'il puisse le faire sans que le collier ne lui rende la respiration difficile. Tout ça alors qu'il veut juste dormir. Oublier pour quelques heures, entre son réveil et ses cauchemars, ce que son oncle lui fait subir tous les soirs avant de l'enfermer dans ce placard.

Le petit fini par se redresser. Il ne peut pas respirer. Mais tout son corps lui fait si mal ! Son visage est blanc tandis que ses jambes sont couverts de sang jusqu'aux chevilles. Il ne peut même pas s'asseoir sur ses fesses, tellement il a mal. Il se met sur le côté, des larmes brouillent sa vue.

 _J'ai neuf ans aujourd'hui. Peut être que je pourrais aller à l'école cette année. J'aurais peut-être enfin des amis. Un seul ce serait bien même. Mais ils voudront peut-être pas de moi, comme tout le monde… je dois absolument leur cacher que je suis un monstre. Mais comment ?! Oncle Vernon dit que rien que le fait que je puisse exister prouve que je suis une abomination. Il a réessayer de ma noyer plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, il s'arrête quand je commence à m'endormir… je comprends pas trop pourquoi… il dit tout le temps qu'il veut me tuer mais à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de le faire vraiment, il s'arrête. J'y comprends vraiment plus rien._

 _Mais j'ai neuf ans. Déjà huit ans que je vis avec Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. C'est elle qui me l'a dit ce matin. Ils ne m'ont pas souhaité joyeux anniversaire. Ils ne le font jamais. Mais Tante Pétunia m'a crié dessus ce matin alors que je faisais le petit déjeuné. Elle à dit : « Huit ans que tu nous pourris la vie sal gamin monstrueux ! Je devrais t'avoir abandonné dans un fossé depuis le jour où tes parents t'ont déposé à notre porte ! ». J'ai eu envie de pleurer. Parce que ça fait neuf ans que je suis né, que je suis hais, que je suis seul -horriblement seul- et que mes parents me détestent. Quand j'étais plus petit, j'espérai toujours les voir arriver, sonner à la porte et dire avec de grands sourires : « Joyeux Anniversaire, Chéri ! ». Mais j'ai toujours été déçu. Ils ne sont jamais venus. Ils m'ont toujours laissé seul pour mon anniversaire. Encore et encore. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seulement espéré que mon Oncle ne viendrait pas me voir ce soir, comme un cadeau d'Anniversaire. Mais je me suis trompé. Il m'a même fait encore plus mal. Je me mords la main pour étouffer mes sanglots. Personne ne doit m'entendre pleurer ou ils viendront me frapper. Et j'en ai assez._

L'enfant s'endort sur ces tristes pensées.

Les mains tremblantes, l'enfant arrache les mauvaises herbes. Il fait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Depuis le matin, le garçon est dans le jardin. Sa chaîne, chauffée par le soleil lui brûle le cou. Ses cheveux lui arrivant à la taille ne l'aident pas à se rafraîchir.

Il a soif mais n'a pas le droit d'avoir de l'eau. Il est couvert de coups de soleil, sa tête lui tourne. Il n'a pas eu à manger ce midi. De toute façon, il est rare qu'il en ait. Mais son ventre se tord de douleur, réclamant de la nourriture.

L'enfant se plie soudainement en deux, dans les ronces et vomit. Mais il n'a rien dans le ventre. Il vomit du sang. Terrifié et paniqué, l'enfant sent les larmes monter dans se yeux et porte la main à sa bouche. Il essuie le liquide carmin avec son haut dix fois trop grand pour lui. Et contrairement à tous les enfants qui se précipiterait vers un adulte en pleurant, ce petit garçon tombe à genoux et se dépêche de couvrir la tache de terre. La respiration laborieuse, il se relève et continu son travail.

Les heures passent de nouveau. Lentement pour le petit. Il est plusieurs fois pris de quintes de toux qui lui font rejeter du sang. Le môme à peur. Mais personne n'est là pour le rassurer, le réconforter, le soigner, l'aider… la solitude le brise, le dévore de l'intérieur, le consume.

La nuit commence à tomber. Il se rend compte avec horreur qu'il n'a pas encore terminé sa tâche. Mais ses mouvements sont ralentis par la souffrance.

Ses lèvres sont sèches et coupées. Tachées de sang aussi, bien qu'il essaie de le cacher du mieux qu'il peut en les essuyant parfois férocement.

Le soleil est couché à présent. La température est plus fraîche. Le garçon se dépêche de terminer sa corvée interminable. Il entend les couverts tinter dans la cuisine où sa famille mange. Il aimerait tant avoir le droit à un bout de pain. Il se lèche les lèvres pour les hydrater un peu, bien que sa bouche soit sèche.

Plus tard, il entend la famille débarrasser et toutes les lumières s'éteignent dans la maison après qu'il ait entendu toutes les portes et fenêtres être fermées. À clé. La panique le saisit. Ils l'ont oublié dehors ! Il fait alors le tour de toutes les ouvertures de la maison. Non… non … non ! Le petit garçon sent sa respiration se saccader. Il se précipite à la porte d'entrée et s'acharne sur la poignée. Il ne peut pas rester là. Il ne veut pas rester tout seul dans l'obscurité. Il tombe au sol, accablé par le terreur et l'angoisse.

Des sanglots incontrôlables et déchirants sortent de sa bouche. Il est tellement hait qu'on le laisse dormir dehors, comme les chiens ou les chats. Assis contre la porte en bois, il la gratte de ses ongles avec des mouvements anxieux et nerveux. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser là. Ils ont dû oublier qu'il était encore en train de faire son travail.

\- On-oncle Ver-vernon… Ou-ouvre s'il-s'il te plait. J-je suis de-dehors, dit-il entre ses sanglots.

Ses ongles grattent plus frénétiquement encore contre le battant. Il a peur. Il fait noir, les lampadaires sont éteints, aucune lumière n'éclaire la rue, il est tout seul. Et personne ne lui répond.

\- Tante Pétunia… j-je veux p-pas être t-tout seul ! J-je ser-serait sage. Ou-ou-ouvre…

Ses doigts saignent.  
La porte s'ouvre alors, du soulagement se lit dans ses yeux. Puis alors qu'il va se relever, son oncle, qui se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui jette un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui le propulse loin de la porte. L'enfant, choqué, ne proteste pas et ne dit rien sous la douleur.

\- La ferme ! On ne veut pas de toi ici ! On ne veut pas t'entendre, on ne veut pas te voir ! Reviens demain matin pour faire le petit déjeuner. C'est tout ! On veut que tu la ferme !

Puis la porte claque et se verrouille de nouveau. Le garçon reste prostré au sol. Le désespoir l'envahit.

Maman, viens me chercher, maman. Je veux pas. J'ai peur. Maman… même si tu veux pas de moi non plus, laisse moi dormir dans ta cave, ton placard, ton garage. Me laisse pas dehors. Y a des monstres. Y me font peur. Maman… papa…

Le môme étouffe ses gémissements de douleur. Oh oui, il à mal au cœur. Sa gorge et son cœur sont noués en une boule compacte. Son cœur et son âme d'enfant agonisent.

\- Maman… papa… veux pas… aidez-moi… maman…

Mais seul le vide lui répond.  
Puis des éclairs et du tonner éclatent, le garçon cri de peur. Ses yeux cherchent partout, affolés. Il doit se cacher.

Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il aurait pleuré, hurlé, angoissé en entendant les pleurs, les sanglots déchirants et brisés de cet enfant de neuf ans. Il rampe jusque dans le buisson près de l'entrée de la maison, avançant avec peine tant ses tremblements sont forts. Il se couche en chien de fusil, caché par les feuilles. Mais il voit toujours autant les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Il se mord les mains et les poignets au sang pour retenir et étouffer ses cris. Les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues pâles.

\- Maman … papa …


	4. chapitre 3

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

 **Chapitre 3**

C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns regarde son cousin partir avec tristesse. Ce ne sera encore une fois pas pour cette année. Heureusement, il sait lire. Il a dû apprendre tout seul. Et à compter aussi. Après tout, il doit bien faire les leçons de Dudley ! Et il a dû apprendre seul pour les faire, jamais sa tante ou son oncle n'ont voulu lui apprendre et s'il avait faux, il se faisait battre. Heureusement, maintenant, cela n'arrive que rarement pour cette raison…

Encore une année, il va devoir rester dans cette maison, ne pouvoir sortit seulement pour faire le jardin. Depuis qu'il vit ici, il n'est jamais sorti de la propriété. À moins que ce soit dans le rue pour échapper à « la chasse au Harry ».

Après l'école, il est prévu que des amis de Dudley viennent prendre leur goûter chez eux. L'enfant en aurait pleuré. Il est terrifié par ces horribles garçons.

Le petit être gratte son cou en grimaçant de douleur. Il a l'impression que sa chaîne est de plus en plus serrée, irritant sa peau, la coupant même. Il pose ensuite une main tremblante sur son front fiévreux. Mais il ne doit pas y penser, il se détourne et part en direction de la cuisine. Là. Comme toujours. Sur le frigo. Sa liste de corvées. Terriblement longue.

 **1\. Nettoyer la cuisine.**  
 **2\. Nettoyer et ranger la chambre à Dudley et sa seconde chambre.**  
 **3\. De même avec la salle de jeux.**  
 **4\. Nettoyer tous les sols de la maison.**  
 **5\. Préparer la chambre de Marge, elle arrive ce soir.**

L'enfant blanchit. Oh non. Il ne veut pas la voir !

 **6\. Préparer le repas du midi (seulement pour moi et Vernon)**  
 **7\. Mettre la table et débarrasser. (n'oublis pas que tu n'as pas le droit de nous voler de la nourriture ! On se rendra compte si c'est le cas et tu en paieras les conséquences !)**  
 **8\. Nettoyer de nouveau la cuisine.**  
 **9\. Faire les massifs de fleur.**  
 **10\. Tondre.**  
 **11\. Tout ramasser et nettoyer la terrasse.**  
 **12\. Préparer le goûter des garçons.**  
 **13\. Tourner la lessive et l'étendre quand elle est terminée.**  
 **14\. Faire le repassage.**  
 **15\. Nettoyer la cheminée.**  
 **16\. Préparer le repas pour le dîner et mettre la table (n'oublie pas Marge!).**

Les larmes montent sans que l'enfant ne puisse les retenir. Il n'en peut plus. Il est épuisé, à bout. Mais malgré les quelques larmes qui coulent, il se met au travail. Il sait que si tout n'est pas fait, il va le regretter amèrement. Se déplaçant lentement, à cause de la douleur causée par son oncle, il commence à nettoyer la cuisine.

Dudley et ses copains sont rentrés. Le calvaire de l'enfant devient encore plus infernal. Ils l'embêtent, le bousculent.  
Et alors qu'il nettoie la cheminée, ils le bloque dessous et Piers approche avec une allumette. Le petit brun commence à se débattre en criant, paniqué. Il commence à suffoquer. Dudley tire sa main gauche en avant en ouvre la paume. L'enfant essai de se dégager, terrifié et il hurle de douleur en se recroquevillant un peu plus lorsque Piers appui l'allumette contre sa paume.  
À son plus grand soulagement, les gosses ne poussent pas la torture plus loin et le relâchent. L'enfant s'écroule en sanglots dans le coin de la cheminée.  
Et même si il n'a pas encore totalement fini de la nettoyer, il passe à sa prochaine corvée, bien trop effrayé que les autres enfants ne s'en prennent de nouveau à lui.

Il se met donc à préparer le repas. Tout en tremblant, encore trop choqué par la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Il passe douloureusement sa paume de nouveau brûlée sous l'eau froide.

Puis c'est au tour de Marge d'arriver. Elle balance sa valise sur l'enfant en lui ordonnant de la monter dans sa chambre. Tant bien que mal, il s'active, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Puis il met la table tout en surveillant le repas qui est au chaud. Puis Vernon rentre du travail. L'enfant est terrifié en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine, suivi de Pétunia. Ils sortent des verres de vins ainsi qu'une bouteille et retournent dans le salon.

\- GARCON !

Le sang du gamin se glace dans ses veines. Non. Qu'a t-il fait ?! D'un pas hésitant, il se dirige vers son oncle. Son angoisse le pousse à se griffer les bras au sang et mordre sa lèvre compulsivement. Son oncle lui saisit les cheveux et l'entraîne vers la cheminée allumée. Les pupilles du garçon se dilatent et malgré lui, il commence à essayer de s'échapper de la poigne ferme et cruelle de son oncle. Celui-ci le jette contre l'âtre.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que c'est nettoyé ?! Est-ce propre ?!

L'enfant ne dit rien, il se contente de tenir son épaule qui a cogné contre la pierre.

\- Tu vas nettoyer ! Maintenant !  
\- M-mais c'est a-a-allumé …  
\- Oh oui ! Je sais sal monstre ! Cela t'apprendra à ne pas faire le travaille demandé !

L'enfant s'exécute donc. Retenant les cris de douleur lorsque les braises brûlent ses mains, après s'être fait fouetter avec la ceinture de son oncle alors qu'un cri s'était enfui de sa bouche. Les larmes coulent abondamment. Une fois que le petit a terminé, il s'éloigne avec empressement de l'objet de torture à quatre pattes et apporte ses mains contre sa poitrine, respirant avec peine.

Il est à présent l'heure d'aller se coucher. Toute la famille se lève du canapé. L'enfant, toujours recroquevillé dans un coin, lève la tête. Il se lève lentement, avec l'envie de pouvoir, enfin, se coucher. Bien que ce soit sur le sol. Ses petites mains tremblent frénétiquement.

\- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec cette horreur sous le même toi ! Déclare Marge.

L'enfant se fige et déglutit difficilement. Puis le môme est tiré de nouveau par les cheveux et son oncle le balance dehors. La porte est fermée à clef. Non.

\- Me laisse pas dehors… On-oncle Vernon… m-me laisse pas là… s-s'il te plait ! J'ai peur… Tante Pétunia… tata…

Mais toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

 _MAMAN, PAPA ! Aidez moi… je veux partir. Je veux pas rester là. J'ai trop mal. J'ai trop peur. J'veux mourir… je veux plus être tout seul. J'en ai marre._

\- Tata ! Tata ! Me laisse pas tout seul… s'il te plait !

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Mais seulement pour que la femme crache son venin sur l'enfant à genoux devant la porte, les larmes maculant ses joues blanches, livides. Le désespoir et la terreur accablent le petit alors qu'il regarde encore une fois, impuissant, la porte se refermer derrière sa tante. Il va dormir tout seul dehors, encore, alors que son état physiques est des plus alarmant.

 _Je veux pas dormir encore dehors. En plus, il fait de moins en moins chaud la nuit._

La tête de l'enfant percute la cheminée durement. Il tombe au sol, inconscient, sans même avoir eu le temps de crier.

Lorsque le môme se réveille, il a un mal de tête abominable. Il ouvre les yeux mais il ne voit que des tâches de couleur. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois mais ça ne change rien, sa vue est floue. Le petit garçon commence à paniquer. Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

Il se met sur ses pieds avec difficulté et avance avec hésitation. Il est totalement désorienté. Il ne sait même pas où il se trouve. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, sa vue reste trouble. Il entend du bruit à sa droite. Il tourne la tête mais c'est toujours des tâches colorées qui se présentent à lui. Il se mord les lèvres alors que des larmes commencent à envahir ses prunelles vertes.

\- Garçon ! Viens cuisiner et dépêche toi ! Crie la voix de sa tante.

Le petit garçon met un pieds devant l'autre mais son équilibre est troublé. Il porte la main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où il souffre et c'est quelque chose de chaud, poisseux, collant et humide, liquide qu'il sent. Il porte ses doigts devant ses yeux et ne voit qu'une immense tâche rouge. Le môme déglutit douloureusement : il saigne, encore.

\- Allez sale monstre !

L'enfant sent la panique monter de plus en plus.

\- Je-je vois rien tata … tata… aide-moi… je vois rien. Je vois rien. Je vois rien. Tata… me laisse pas… non… s'il te plait… tata … je vois rien…  
\- Tais toi ! Et je ne suis pas ta « tata » ! Lorsqu'un enfant appel sa tante ainsi c'est lorsque celle-ci aime son neveu ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Alors ferme là !

Le cœur de l'enfant se brise une nouvelle fois. Il se laisse attacher au fond de son placard, avec une vision presque inexistante. Mais il murmure, en saisissant désespérément mais faiblement la manche de sa tante :

\- J'ai peur… Je veux pas être tout seul… Je vois plus rien…

Mais sa tante referme la porte de son placard, sans même allumer l'ampoule. Et le peu de couleur que voyait l'enfant terrifié disparaît dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le petit se recroqueville sur lui-même en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les joues baignées de larmes, ses longs cheveux le recouvrant.

 _Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?! C'est pas normal ! Avant je voyais très bien… Et comment je vais pouvoir faire mon travail ?! Je ne pourrais jamais ! Ils vont me tuer si je ne leur sert plus à rien !… je veux pas! Et je ne pourrais même plus regarder les couleurs et les animaux de dehors ou les autres enfants jouer… en essayant d'imaginer que c'est moi… je ne pourrais même plus lire et faire les devoirs de Dudley ! Je ne sers plus à rien… je suis un bon à rien inutile et stupide ! Ils vont me tuer et je le mérite!_

Mais la terreur envahit le gosse d'avantage. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il sera mort… et ça lui fait peur : l'inconnu.

Ça fait déjà près de deux semaines que l'enfant n'a pas eu le droit de manger. Il a, officiellement, le droit à un verre d'eau par jour mais il boit autant qu'il le peu. Pour calmer les brûlures de son estomac, les maux de têtes et se réveiller, car la baisse d'énergie dont il est victime est phénoménale. Il continue de tousser… du sang, la plupart du temps. L'hiver est tombé ainsi que le froid. C'est bientôt noël, toutes les maisons sont illuminées, tous les sapins sont installés. Aujourd'hui, les Dursley montent le leur. Mais sans le môme aux émeraudes, il est enfermé dans son placard. Comme tous les ans.

 **FLASH BACK**

L'enfant, du haut de ses quatre ans regarde son oncle et sa tante installer le beau sapin vert dans le salon. Dudley est sur le canapé, en train de regarder les décorations.

\- Maman ! Je veux mettre ça !  
\- Viens mon chéri, je vais te montrer comment on le met !

L'autre enfant de quatre ans va vers sa mère et installe une belle guirlande rouge. Le môme brun les regarde avec envie, espérant que cette année, il aurait le droit d'y participer… Mais il a peur de demander. Ou plutôt, peur de se faire rejeter. Alors, il attrape une seconde guirlande et s'approche de sa tante. Avec un doux sourire, il la lui tend. Mais Pétunia lui arrache des mains violemment.

\- D'où crois-tu avoir le droit de toucher à ça ?! D'où te donnes-tu le droit d'y toucher ?!  
\- Ze-Ze voulais faire ave vous… comme Dudley. Décower le sapin.  
\- C'est quelque chose qui se fait en famille petite abomination ! Et tu ne fais et ne fera jamais partie de notre famille ! Les monstres n'en ont pas, ils sont rejetés ! Alors maintenant, file dans ton placard, abomination !

L'enfant retiens ses lourds sanglots et part s'enfermer dans son placard. Anéanti par ce rejet qu'il ne comprend pas.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Et cette année, c'est la même chose, mais il est enchaîné et son corps tout comme son âme sont d'avantage meurtris qu'à ses quatre ans. Il est meurtri de quelque chose qui ne se soigne jamais vraiment. Et qu'il subit jour après jour par son oncle. Et ce traumatisme le rend craintif de tout contact.  
C'est sur ces tristes pensées qu'il s'endort, en cette nuit d'hiver glacial, seulement couvert d'un drap troué, à même le sol du cagibis, couvert de sang et d'un t-short qui fait le quadruple de sa taille.

NDA : Je me hais moi-même pour ce que je lui fais vivre alors... ne me tuez pas... *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

 **Chapitre 4**

Albus Dumbledore est inquiet. Mrs Figgs, qui est chargée de surveiller Harry Potter, lui a dit que l'enfant ne sort jamais de sa maison sauf pour travailler dans le jardin, contrairement à son cousin qui jouait avec ses amis.  
Le Directeur pensait que c'était parce que l'enfant préférait jardiner que jouer. Cependant, la vieille dame vient de lui révéler que le gosse y travail alors qu'il neige. Sans être couvert en conséquence en plus ! Pas qu'il en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire, au fond !

\- Albus ? Vous m'avez demandé ?  
\- Oui Severus. J'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier si Harry se porte bien.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas, voyons. Je suis persuadé qu'il est pourri gâté, Albus.  
\- Alors pourquoi était-il dehors, pieds nus et en t-shirt dans la neige ? À travailler, je tiens à préciser.

Le professeur de potion blêmit.

\- Ce doit être… vous pensez qu'il pourrait être… maltraité… par sa famille ?  
\- Je ne peux les accuser sans preuves. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous alliez vérifier, si vous acceptez.  
\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Quand ?  
\- Le plus rapidement possible. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est probablement un malentendu.

Dire que je suis obligé d'aller voir ce foutu gamin de Potter ! Si je ne n'avais pas l'ordre de faire tout ce que voulait Albus, jamais je n'aurais accepter ! J'arrives dans cette foutue rue Privet Drive. Le 4, Albus m'a dit. Pff… et il a insisté sur le fait que je dois ramener le gosse s'il est mal en point.

J'arrive devant la maison que je cherche. Si commune aux autres de la rue. Je lance un Alohomora. La porte ne résiste pas. J'entre. Je monte à l'étage, nous sommes en pleine nuit, ils sont tous couchés. Derrière la première porte, je trouve la chambre des parents. J'ai une moue dégoûtée. La deuxième porte révèle la salle de bain, la troisième une salle de jeu et la quatrième, un garçon est allongé sur le lit. Je m'approche. Il est énorme. Il me répugne. J'espère que ce n'est pas Potter. Avoir un obèse dans quelques années à Poudlard ne serait pas génial ! Mais le gamin a les cheveux à moitié blonds. Potter est brun. Je referme la porte en sortant. Dans la pièce suivante, c'est un bordel pas possible. Des jeux partout ! Pitié ! Ne me dites pas que c'est la chambre de ce foutu gosse Potter. J'avance jusqu'au lit. Hum… quelqu'un d'obèse de nouveau, selon la silhouette… mais on dirait la version féminine de Dursley.

Immonde. Répugnant.

Puis merde ! Ou est ce fichu gosse ?!  
Je ressors de la chambre. J'ai fait toutes les portes de l'étage. Je redescends les escaliers. Peut être que Monsieur Le Grand Potter a sa chambre en bas. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à se donner la peine de descendre les escaliers. Je fais pièce après pièce mais ne le vois nulle part. Aucune chambre.  
Puis j'entends un bruit qui ressemble à un gémissement étouffé s'échapper de l'entrée.  
J'avance.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un hoquet de peur. Qui peut être là ?! Ça à l'air de venir de sous l'escalier. Potter a-t-il un Elfe de Maison ? Je vois un cadenas sur la porte du cagibis. Non mais ça va pas ?! Même si c'est un Elfe de Maison , je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'enfermerait à clé dans un placard ! C'est horrible !

Révolté, je déverrouille la petite porte et l'ouvre à la volée… Oh Merlin !

Une petite forme est allongée sur le sol, contre le mur. L'odeur du sang est insupportable ! Retenant mon souffle, j'allume un Lumos et éclaire la forme. Ce n'est pas un Elfe mais un enfant. Petit. Minuscule. Maigre. Atrocement maigre.  
Le sang est sa seconde peau. La petite forme recroquevillée a une respiration difficile, par ce que j'en vois. La cage thoracique a des mouvement totalement irréguliers. L'enfant ne porte qu'un t-shirt trop long, trop grand et troué à plusieurs endroits. En remontant vers son visage, je me retiens de vomir.  
Le petit est attaché. Au cou. MERLIN ! Je dois le sortir de cette horrible maison. Je brise la chaîne qui le retiens au mur, je verrais pour le collier une fois à Poudlard. Je passe un bras sous les genoux du môme lorsque je l'entends gémir avec terreur:

\- Non, pas encore… s'il te plait Oncle Vernon… pas encore, je t'en supplie… je serais sage mais pas encore.

Je regarde le môme avec effroi. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Sans en faire plus cas, je le prends contre moi mais il commence à se débattre avec ses petits poings et ses pieds en gémissants. Merdeeeeeeeeeee ! Il va réveiller toute la baraque !

\- Chuuuut enfant. Je ne vais rien te faire. Chut, arrête maintenant, petit. Voilà c'est bien. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici.

L'enfant papillonne des yeux. Et je tombe dans des orbes émeraudes. Les yeux de Lily. Mais celles-ci sont vides. Oh non, Merlin! Je tiens Harry Potter dans mes bras. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas lui. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit le gosse obèse et pourri gâté de l'étage plutôt que cet enfant brisé. Que lui ont-ils fait ?! Qu'ont-ils osé lui faire ?! Au fils de ma Lily !

Les yeux se referment, coupant le contact. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Je dois sortir le gosse d'ici et vite, il commence à être tard, la famille peut se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.  
Je tranplanne en serrant le petit contre moi et on atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard. Harry a un air paniqué sur le visage et tente de nouveau de s'échapper de ma poigne.

\- Chut, ça va aller Harry.

Je me laisse déjà attendrir par ce gamin. Je devrais l'appeler Potter mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Pas après l'avoir récupéré dans un tel état et l'avoir sauvé, en quelques sortes. J'ouvre le grand portail d'un coup de baguette et entre dans le domaine. Le petit ange dans mes bras frissonne, il est frigorifié. Il gémis doucement de douleur, les dents serrés dans la tentative de retenir le son. J'ouvre mon manteau et le glisse à l'intérieur, tout contre moi, lui donnant la chaleur qu'il recherche. Je mets un certain temps avant de parvenir à l'école. D'abord parce que le parc est grand puis parce que je fais tout mon possible afin de bouger l'enfant au minimum.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin au Château, le soleil commence à se lever. L'enfant est tellement léger et maigre dans mes bras. Je franchis enfin les grandes portes, encore aucun élève n'est debout, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un de ces stupides gamins me voient avec un petit dans les bras.  
Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, j'aime bien les enfants. Mais comme pour tout, j'ai mes exigences ! Je veux qu'ils écoutent en cours, qu'ils aient des notes acceptables, qu'ils travaillent… qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruits, qu'ils ne pleurnichent pas, qu'ils ne sautillent pas, qu'ils… bon, j'admets être quelque peu exigeant mais je n'y peux rien.

Je porte le petit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, toujours en douceur je le pose sur un lit, ou il s'éloigne le plus de moi possible, même s'il dort. Génial ! Vive la reconnaissance ! J'avance vers le bureau de la médicomage.

\- Madame Pomfresh ! Venez je vous pris.  
\- Bonjour Severus. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Je grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, malheureusement…  
\- Voyons Severus !  
\- Je vous assure que j'aurais préféré venir pour moi. Suivez moi.

Je l'entraîne jusqu'au lit où j'ai déposé l'enfant. Harry est toujours inconscient, ses cheveux crasseux -et je remarque qu'ils sont très longs- lui retombent sur le visage. Un visage livide et sanglant, sans oublier les bleus énormes.

\- Oh Merlin !  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi.

Merde… c'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter et surtout ce n'est pas drôle ! L'infirmière me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Excusez moi miss… erm… je l'ai trouvé ainsi.  
\- Qu'a-t-il au cou ?  
\- Une chaîne.  
\- Bien. Je vais le soigner. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vos compétences également Severus, je ne pourrais pas réussir seule.  
\- Comme si j'avais voulu partir ! Je marmonne.

C'est vrai après tout ! Je l'ai sauvé, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il est soignable !  
… Ok ! J'avoue ! C'est parce que je m'inquiète! Et que je commence à m'attacher à lui. Merde à la fin ! Ça ne fait que trois heures que je l'ai trouvé !  
Je sors de mes pensées en voyant l'infirmière s'approcher de l'enfant. Bien trop près. Beaucoup trop. Il faut que je lui dise…trop tard, elle s'est déjà pris le petit coup de poing envoyé par le môme. Je me retiens de rire. Elle tente en vain de lui attraper les poignets. Ces poignets si maigres. La femme parvient enfin à les bloquer dans ses grandes mains. Mais Harry s'immobilise, se crispe, sa respiration est de plus en plus hachée. Son corps se met à trembler un peu plus. Oh non.

\- Lâchez le Pompom !  
\- Qu…  
\- Faites ce que je vous dit. Vite. Lâchez le !

Elle s'exécute face à mon ton pressant. L'enfant se tourne sur le flanc en haletant. Il ramène ses genoux contre son torse et les entourent de ses bras, tremblant alors qu'il a visiblement du mal à respirer à cause de la peur… et sûrement des dommages plus graves dans ses poumons.

\- Oh Severus. Qu'ai-je fais ?

La femme a les larmes aux yeux, ses mains sur sa bouche. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Pompom, il s'est débattu également lorsque je l'ai porté afin de le sortir de cet enfer.  
\- Oh. Bien, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen pour le soigner.  
\- Sort ?  
\- Non. Vu son état, cela pourrait avoir de mauvaises conséquences. Très mauvaises.  
\- Potion ?  
\- Oui, mais comment lui faire prendre si l'on ne peut pas le toucher et même l'approcher ?  
\- Bonne question.  
\- Essayez. Vous avez réussi à le porter jusque là donc il y a peut être une chance.

Je la regarde, sceptique. Elle me fait un mouvement de tête et me donne une potion. J'inspire fortement et expire. Je m'approche du môme. Comme s'il sentait ma présence, il recule en gémissant faiblement. Ma gorge se noue. Il dort, par Merlin ! et pourtant, il s'éloigne de toute présence !

\- Hé, petit ! Réveille toi. Allez petit.

J'essai de garder une voix gentille, douce. Il papillonne des yeux. Des yeux verts. Il les posent sur moi en louchant légèrement. Il recule de nouveau, malgré la douleur qu'il a l'air de ressentir au vu de son expression. Il est terrifié.

\- Bonjour Harry. Je suis Severus, c'est moi qui t'ai ramené ici. Et la dame, c'est Pompom. On voudrait te soigner, si tu veux bien.

Le petit s'éloigne encore.

\- Hey petit, attention, tu vas tomber du lit. (je m'approche, il recule) Doucement, Harry. On ne va rien te faire. (je tends ma main vers lui, il est au bord du lit à présent) Petit, calme toi. On veut te soigner mais il faut que tu prennes cette potion, petit.

Mais il recule de nouveau. Il tombe sur le sol en glapissant et se précipite sous le lit. Je me pose à mon tour sur le sol. Au plus près de lui.

\- Hey petit ! Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées  
Je lance un regard à Pompom, elle me tend un verre où elle glisse un peu de potion , j'hoche la tête. Je le pose ensuite devant le gosse. Il me lance un regard effrayé. Je lui fais un petit sourire. Il avance sa main avec hésitation avant de saisir le verre avec ses deux mains tremblantes. Je remarque alors leur état pitoyable. Il porte ensuite le verre à sa bouche, puis bois par petites gorgées en fermant ses yeux. Comme s'il savourait le breuvage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le verre tombe sur le sol, suivi par l'enfant. Mais je saisi sa tête avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Je le tire délicatement de sous le lit et le pose dessus.  
Je lâche une expiration tremblotante. Pompom pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Bon boulot Severus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant d'enfants se plaignent de toi ici.  
\- Je me le demande aussi.

Elle esquisse un sourire triste. Puis se tourne de nouveau vers le petit.

-Bon. Il est temps de commencer. Aidez moi à lui retirer ce haut.

Je l'aide et retiens mon envie de rejeter mon dîner de la veille, la femme semble être dans le même état. Le minuscule corps était couvert de bleus, de coupures et de lacérations ainsi que de brûlures. Ce petit corps couvert de sang.

\- Il… il faut commencer par le nettoyer.

Ce que nous entreprenons de faire. Cela demande un très long moment. Le sang et la crasse sont comme incrustés. On essai de ne pas frotter trop fort pour ne pas irriter et abîmer la peau plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Plus le sang et la saleté s'enlèvent, plus l'horreur de la situation se dévoile sous nos yeux. Beaucoup plus de plaies sont à présent visibles. C'en est alarmant. Son petit corps tremble mais est-ce sous le froid ou la douleur ?

\- Nous allons le plonger dans un bain tiède afin de détendre ses muscles et terminer de nettoyer son corps. Ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique.

La femme sort de la pièce et j'entends de l'eau se mettre à couler. Je regarde la forme frêle sur le lit. Merlin ! Ce petit ange…

\- Amenez le Severus.

Je le prends tout doucement dans mes bras en essayant de toucher le moins de ses blessures possible. Il gémit doucement. Je marche lentement jusqu'à la baignoire remplis à moitié et y dépose l'enfant. L'eau est tiède, presque froide.

\- Pompom, il ne va pas avoir froid ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis l'eau le brûlerait si elle était plus chaude. Connaissez-vous son nom ? Si j'ai bien compris il s'appelle Harry, mais son nom ?  
\- Potter. C'est Harry Potter, Pompom.  
\- Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est impossible ! Harry a neuf ans ce petit doit en avoir sept. Puis Harry ne peut pas être maltraité !  
\- J'ai été le chercher, je vous assure que c'est lui. Il faut lui retirer le collier à présent. Il l'a tant qu'assez porté.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui et passe délicatement mes mains autour de son cou. J'actionne le fermoir bien difficile à retirer, parmis le sang et les cheveux -surtout qu'il est très complexe- et je retire difficilement la chaîne. Elle est couverte de sang. Ce même sang s'écoule le long du cou du petit. J'attrape un gant et le trempe puis le passe sur la blessure large et profonde. Ensuite, je penche sa tête en arrière de façon à mettre ses cheveux dans l'eau et les frotte pour enlever la saleté et le sang. Ses cheveux sont incroyablement longs.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne suis pas du style à prendre soin des gens. Je ne pense qu'à moi en général. Mais là…! Cet enfant est celui de ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux l'abandonner. Puis il me rappel un peu moi, bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi maltraité. Aucun gosse ne mérite ce que celui-ci a subi. Même pas un dixième.  
Je vois Pompom agiter sa baguette au-dessus du petit en marmonnant un sortilège. Une longue liste de parchemin se déroule dans ses mains. Elle blanchit au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lit.

\- Oh Merlin, non !  
\- Qui a-t-il Pompom ?  
\- Il… il a été violé… depuis des mois… elle souffle.

Je me sens anéanti. Je me laisse glisser au sol avant de saisir la main du môme.  
Ils ont fait subir tant de souffrances au fils de ma Lily…

\- Nous devrions appeler Albus.  
\- Non. Il savait ce que l'enfant subissait, en partie du moins !  
\- Mais…  
\- Non ! Pompom, on doit le soigner à présent. Puis je l'emmènerais dans mes appartements. Et il ne faudra pas en parler à Dumbledore ! Surtout pas ! Je comptes sur vous !

NDA : Et voici l'arrivée de Snapychou d'amouuuuuuuur \\*o*/


	6. Chapter 5

**Alors, suite à un commentaire peu... sympathique, j'ai décidé d' ajouter cette nda. Je vous prie donc de la lire parce qu'elle est selon moi probablement la plus importante de la fic ! ^^**

 **WARNING : Cette histoire est très dure à lire !**

 **Voici quelques petites choses importantes sur moi et ma fic pour vous dire que NON je n'ai pas de problème mentaux et que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de consulter (oui, oui... on m'a dit de le faire, d'où cette NDA) :**

 **JE MÉPRISE LA VIOLENCE INFANTILE ! Je ne suis pas une sadique, je n'aime pas et ne prend pas plaisir dans ce que j'écris lors des scènes des premiers chapitres ! Seulement, ce sont des horreurs qui existent, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Toutes ces horreurs ne sortent pas de mon imagination mais de différentes séries dont je m'inspire (Criminal minds par exemple).**

 **Donc ma fic n'est pas un "catalogue de torture pour enfant" qui sortent de mon esprit. J'ai malheureusement besoin de ces scènes pour le développement de mon histoire et pour que tous comprennent la façon de penser, de raisonner et d'agir d'Harry.**

 **Pour la suite de l'histoire, il y aura beaucoup moins de scènes dans ce genre et l'ambiance se détendra petit à petit. Seuls les 5 premiers chapitres racontent clairement et crument les horreurs que Harry a subi !**

 **En espérant que ça ne vous décourage pas ! ^^**

 **RAR** **: Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Je ne vais pas faire de réponse par personnes pour le moment comme ça se rejoint légèrement ^^**

 **Premier point : Oui ! Harry et Dray vont se rencontrer très prochainement et ce sera durant leur enfance. Les Malfoys auront un bon rôle, ils ne seront pas les "fdp" comme ils sont dépeins dans les films !**

 **Second point : Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi à un moyen de punir les Dursley alors je suis ouverte à toute proposition !**

 **Troisièmement : Dumbledore savait quand à lui pertinemment qu'Harry était maltraité mais il ne pensait pas à ce point (ce qui ne l'excuse pas le moins du monde) et il pensait que la haine de Sevy-chou pour James aurait fait qu'il n'aurait pas agi en constatant la maltraitance. Je ne peux pas encore justifier tout cela sans vous spoiler une part de l'histoire donc soyez patients ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 5**

 ****

Ça fait déjà trois jours que le petit est dans un profond sommeil. Je l'ai ramené dans mes quartiers, Albus n'est toujours pas au courant qu'il est à l'école. Pompom me relaye lorsqu'elle peut afin de surveiller le gosse. J'ai des cours à tenir après tout.

Je relève ma tête de mes copies et pose mon regard sur Harry. On a eu du mal à soigner ce petit ange. Quinze heures non stop. On a bandé ses mains tout en les gardant le plus immobile possible. Les morsures également. Même en dormant, il ne cesse de trembler.

Je le vois bouger légèrement. Ah. Il va peut être enfin se réveiller. Le môme se roule en boule soudainement, protégeant sa tête d'un bras et le ventre d'un autre. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève. Je l'entend chuchoter fébrilement :

\- Me frappez pas. Je s'rais sage, promis. S'il te plait Oncle Vernon… je serais sage, me frappe pas…  
\- Hey ! Petit. Harry. Calme toi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Regarde-moi, petit. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis celui qui t'a sorti de la maison de ces… personnes.

Il écarte un peu son bras de son visage et risque un regard vers moi. J'avance doucement mon bras vers lui mais il s'éloigne avec empressement.

\- Chuuut… je ne vais rien te faire. Veux-tu à boire ? Regarde, tiens.

Je lui tends un verre d'eau que j'attire à moi sans qu'il ne le voit. Sa minuscule main bandée ne lui permet cependant pas de le saisir. En le constatant, ses yeux plissés s'embuent de larmes qu'il repousse en papillonnant des yeux. Il se recule de nouveau, se ratatinant dans le coin du canapé.

\- Erm… désolé petit. J'ai… je n'ai pas considéré ce problème. Euh… veux-tu que je t'aide à boire ?

Je vois l'inquiétude, la crainte et l'incertitude dans ses beaux yeux.

\- Harry ?

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre et chuchote :

\- Q-qui est Harry, monsieur ?

Oh Merlin.

\- C'est toi Harry.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. J'hausse un sourcil dans une question muette.

\- J'ai pas de prénom, monsieur. Les monstres n'en ont pas. Surtout ceux dont les parents ne les aiment pas.

Au risque de me répéter: Oh Merlin !

\- Non, Harry. Voyons petit. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tes parents t'aimaient.  
\- Non, monsieur, ils m'ont abandonné parce que je suis une abomination.

Putain de merde. Je me retiens de crier le contraire. Il est assez effrayé ainsi. Puis si il pense ceci c'est que quelqu'un lui a dit, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, petit. Ce n'est pas vrai, ok ?

Il me regarde avec hésitation. Bon, on verra plus tard pour cela.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à boire Harry ?  
\- S-S'il vous plait m-monsieur.  
\- Bien. Approche, petit. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Il s'approche doucement. De plus en plus. Je fais attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Il s'approche encore. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi à présent. Je prends le verre que j'avais posé au sol -je me félicite d'avoir penser à y mettre de la potion contre le douleur- et le porte à ses lèvres pâles et gercées. Il pose sa main tremblante sous le verre pour m'aider à le placer et il commence à boire avidement. Peut être trop vite.

\- Doucement, petit. Tu vas avoir mal au ventre, Harry.

Inconscient de mon geste, je pose ma main sur ses doux cheveux bruns. Sa réaction me choque. Il se dégage brusquement et se cache dans un coin obscure de la pièce. Mais à quoi ai-je pensé ?!

\- Harry. N'ai pas peur, petit. Je suis désolé, tout va bien. Reviens.

Il tremble comme une petite feuille. Cette vision m'attriste. Il n'a que neuf ans, Salazar ! Comment peut-on faire peur à un enfant au point qu'il craigne chaque contact ?!

\- Viens, petit.

Je l'observe tristement marcher jusqu'à moi en boitant. Il se précipite ensuite pour ramasser le verre renversé sur le sol. Il chuchote encore :

\- Je suis d-désolé, monsieur.  
\- Ne le sois pas, Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Severus, tu sais.

Il me regarde à travers ses mèches brunes. Il baisse cependant rapidement les yeux. C'est pas gagné.

ooooooo

\- Petit, je dois changer tes bandages. Tu veux bien ?

Il se tasse un peu plus dans son coin. Par Serpentard, cela fait une semaine qu'il s'est réveillé et je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher une seule fois depuis le premier jour. Heureusement que ce jour là j'ai réussi à lui changer ses bandages aux mains, pour qu'au moins il puisse les bouger, sinon, je crois qu'il se serrait laisser mourir de faim et de soif. Le seul moyen pour qu'il mange est que je lui pose son assiette sur la petite table basse avec à boire et que je sortes de la pièce après avoir précisé que c'était pour lui.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je dois vraiment les lui changer. Parce que j'ai bien essayer, tous les jours, en vain…

\- Harry. Je dois les changer. Sinon ça va s'infecter, tu comprends ? C'est pour ton bien, petit. Je te promets de ne pas te faire mal. Et de ne pas te toucher trop. Ok ? Allez, Harry. Il faut changer tes pansements et te soigner.

Je m'approche doucement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, il se la mord alors. Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues.

\- Hey, Harry. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Et tu me diras si c'est trop d'accord ? Mais il faut soigner.

Je le regarde acquiescer.

\- C'est bien, petit. Allez, viens. On va commencer par aller à la salle de bain pour que tu prennes un bain.

J'ai envie de prendre sa petite main mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Il s'approche de moi lentement. Il me suis silencieusement jusqu'à la pièce où je lui demande de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Je m'agenouille devant lui. Mes yeux arrivent au niveau des siens. Mais il évite mon regard.

\- On va commencer par tes mains, Ok ?

Il me les tends docilement. Le plus délicatement possible, je retire les bandes blanches. Ses mains sont encore meurtries. Les cicatrices resteront, c'est malheureusement inévitable.

\- Veux-tu te débrouiller tout seul pour le reste où veux-tu que je t'aide?  
\- J-je veux bien le faire t-tout seul m-monsieur Severus, s'il vous p-plait.  
\- Bien. Je fais couler l'eau, d'accord ? Appel moi si tu as besoin d'aide, je vais te laisser un peu seul. N'oubli pas de retirer tous tes bandages.

Le petit commence à se déshabiller en grimaçant un peu mais je ne dois pas l'approcher lorsqu'il est ainsi, il aurait trop peur, même si je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je retourne dans le salon.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois une petite tête brune apparaître. Il est en sous vêtements.

\- Viens petit. On va commencer encore par tes main, Ok ?

Il acquiesce. J'attrape un baume que j'avais préparé avec l'espoir qu'il accepte enfin de se laisser faire. Je prends une noisette de la crème et l'applique sur ses paumes en appuyant le moins possible. Il ne dit rien. Il se laisse faire. Je remets de nouvelles bandes. Je remonte ensuite vers son bras. Il tressaille.

\- Chut, petit. Je vais soigner la morsure.

Il y a un peu de sang qui coule.

\- Écoute, je vais devoir désinfecter mais ça risque de piquer un peu. Tu veux bien que je le fasse ?

Petit signe de tête. Je saisis une compresse et verse la potion dessus avant de la presser délicatement sur le bras meurtri. Il ne grimace même pas. Pourtant, je sais que ça pique.

\- C'est bien, Harry. Regarde, c'est fini pour ton bras aussi, je dis en fixant le bout de la bande. On passe à ta cheville ?

Je procède de la même manière pour la jambe. Ses grands yeux verts suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Je prends un autre baume pour les bleus et contusions.

\- Harry, je dois appliquer cette crème sur ton corps. On va commencer par les jambes. Tu acceptes ?

Il ne dit rien. Je passe mes mains le plus rapidement et doucement possible dessus.

\- Voilà. C'est fini. Ça va ? On va devoir faire le dos maintenant. Et le ventre.

Ses pupilles se dilatent sous la peur. Sa respiration devient saccadée.

\- Chut, petit. Je ne vais rien te faire. Tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que j'ai menti ? Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Non, Harry, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Il hoche la tête et reprend un peu son calme.

\- Tu veux qu'on commence par le ventre ?  
\- O-oui m-monsieur. S'il vous plait.  
\- Bien. Tu veux t'allonger ou rester assis ?  
\- A-assis. S'il vous plait. Assis. Assis.  
\- Oui Harry. Assis. Promis. Avance toi un peu plus au bord du canapé, tu veux ?

Il s'exécute en tremblant. Je prends du baume pour contusions et bleus et refais la même technique que pour précédemment. Je sens cependant son petit corps trembler.

\- On va faire le dos. Tourne toi, s'il te plait, petit.

Il panique plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

\- Chut. Tu vas rester assis, Harry. Assis. Pas sur le ventre. Assis. N'ai pas peur. Tu ne risques rien. D'accord ?

Il se mordille la lèvre avant de se tourner. Je déteste voir son dos. Ce n'est pas contre lui mais voir de telles blessures sur ce petit dos de neuf ans me brise. Je pose les deux baumes sur son dos et le premier sur sa hanche où se trouve la troisième morsure. Je le fais encore une fois rapidement. Je vois sa respiration être haletante. Je bande son dos et sa hanche.

\- Voilà petit. Ça va ?

Il se tourne de nouveau. Je fixe sa gorge. C'est la dernière étape. Même si je pense que la plus terrible pour lui était le dos, le cou pourrait lui faire mal et l'effrayer d'avoir mes mains ici.

\- On va faire le cou à présent.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- C'est presque fini, Harry. Et tu es très courageux, mon grand. Je suis fière de toi. Allez, c'est presque fini…

Je prends de la crème, l'étale sur mes doigts et m'approche un peu plus du canapé. Je le vois déglutir difficilement. J'approche mes mains doucement, il se tend. Je pose mes doigts sur sa peau meurtrie ,où les cicatrices resteront malheureusement, et applique le baume. Il ferme les yeux.

\- Voilà petit. C'est bien. As-tu eu mal ?  
\- N-non monsieur. Mer-merci.  
\- As-tu faim ? Soif ?  
\- Je-je p-pourrais avoir un p-p-peu d'eau s-s-s-s'il vous plait m-monsieur ?

Je ne fais pas cas de son bégayement. J'ai très bien compris que le fait de demander quelque chose n'était pas une notion qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler avant, on le voit. Je pars chercher de l'eau après m'être lavé les mains et lui tend gentiment. Il me remercie avec sa petite voix qui n'est jamais plus haute qu'un murmure. Je lui souris gentiment, il baisse la tête.

\- Harry, cette après midi, l'infirmière, Pompom va venir te surveiller. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi, je dois donner mes cours. Mais tu ne risques rien avec elle, elle m'a aidé à te soigner. De plus, elle est déjà venue, mais tu dormais. Elle est très gentille, tu vas voir. Ok ?

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et emplient d'inquiétude et de peur. Je préfèrerai vraiment rester avec lui. Au moins le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'endroit. Parce que même si cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est réveillé, il a toujours aussi peur. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'habitue quelque peu à moi… du moins je m'en convaincs. Au même moment il sursaute à cause des cognements sur la porte. Ce doit être elle. Je me lève en douceur et ouvre. La médicomage me lance un sourire que je lui renvoi. Elle entre suite à mon invitation et s'approche du petit, qui est replié en une petite boule contre le canapé.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle s'approche plus franchement de lui, l'effrayant au passage. L'enfant s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à se retrouver sous une petite table.

\- Pompom ! Je râle. Il déteste qu'on soit proche de lui et les mouvements brusques ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ?! Il faut être calme avec lui ! Mais cela sera-t-il possible ?! Tu es une ancienne Gryffondor !  
-… ça y est ?! Monsieur Snapychou a terminé ?  
\- PARDON ?! COMMENT AS-TU OSE M'APPELER ?!

Je suis indigné ! C'est un affront ! Elle va voir comment se venge un Serpentard cette petite Gryffy ! Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir mais cela ne semble pas atteindre son sourire amusé. Puis j'entends un tout petit son. Minuscule. Presque inaudible. Je tourne la tête vers le bruit et ouvre de grands yeux. Harry se mord les lèvres et semble sur le point de s'étouffer de rire à force de se retenir. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Il est trop CHOU ! … Ô Merlin, que je fais Poufsouffle ! Mais je me mets à rire avec lui, pour lui montrer qu'il peut rire ouvertement car il est hilaire (intérieurement) mais semble mortifié par son comportement. Alors, il se laisse aller. Son rire est discret, presque inaudible; mais je suis heureux de l'entendre. Après quelques minutes, nous nous calmons tous les trois (Pompom riait aussi bien entendu!) et la femme s'approcha du petit.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas sortir mon petit lion ?  
\- Il ne sera pas un lion ! Il en est hors de question Pompom ! Je m'indigne.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je regarde l'enfant s'extirper de sous la table. Ses cheveux forment une longue cascade sur son corps presque nu.

\- Habille toi petit puis Pompom soignera les blessures que tu as sur le visage. Sois sage.  
\- V-v-vous re-revenez bientôt Mon-monsieur ?  
\- Oui. Promis.

 **NDA : ALOOOOOOOOORS ? N'oubliez pas de me dire vos idées concernant le châtiment des Dursley ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Je poste la suite directement ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Les semaines passent vite, Albus ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que j'avais un petit trésor dans ma chambre. Tant mieux. Plus longtemps il l'ignorera mieux ce sera.

La cohabitation avec Harry est assez simple en fait. Même si je dois toujours faire attention dans mes mouvements. Il accepte à présent que je l'approche pour le soigner. Mais pas plus que le soigner. Aucun contact « non nécessaire » que pour le soigner.

Pourtant je m'attache à lui, parfois, j'aimerai aller le border dans son lit -oui, j'ai ajouté une chambre pour lui dans mes quartiers- et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais non. Je rentre à peine dans sa chambre, très rarement. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ça et je respecte cela. Pas qu'il me l'ait dit, oh non jamais, mais je le vois se tendre à chaque fois. Au début je n'ai pas trop compris. J'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entre dans un endroit à lui, qu'il estimait que je n'avais rien à y faire. Mais j'ai vite compris que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il a seulement peur. Peur que je lui fasse la même chose que lui a fait son horrible oncle. Donc je respecte son choix et nous avons eu une longue conversation -en réalité c'était quasiment un monologue de ma part- pour le rassurer, lui dire que je ne lui ferait jamais ce genre de chose.

Le peu de fois où j'ai un contact physique avec lui -autre que pour le soigner- c'est lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars. Ce qui est récurent.

Ces nuits là, il cri, hurle alors je me lève d'un bond et cours dans sa chambre. Et c'est toujours la même chose, il dit des choses incompréhensibles, ses joues sont baignées de larmes, il dort toujours mais bouge dans tous les sens, parfois, il se blesse même. Alors, je m'approche de lui et l'attrape doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer un peu plus. Puis je l'attire contre moi avant de lui murmurer des mots doux de réconforts en le berçant contre moi. Il se calme un long moment plus tard, ouvre des yeux verts ensommeillés murmure un petit « pardon » et se rendort. Alors, je me permets de le câliner un peu plus longtemps et je le repose sur son lit puis le couvre avant de sortir et me rendormir à mon tour.

Il aime bien Pompom mais ne la laisse jamais l'approcher. Rares sont les fois où il se laisse soigner par elle. L'infirmière en est d'ailleurs attristée. Ce qui m'inquiète est qu'il tremble en continu.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant un petit couinement et je tourne la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Chose inutile car je suis dans mon laboratoire privé, endroit où personne ne peut entrer. Je ne fais plus aucun bruit et tend l'oreille. J'entends une voix. Je fronce les sourcils et pose sur ma potion un sort de stase, j'essuie mes mains et monte l'escalier menant à mon salon.

Je me fige en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Sors de là petit ! C'est dangereux par Merlin ! Sors ! Argh ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Severus n'a pas d'enfant ! T'es qui petit morveux ?! Sors de là ! Tout de suite !

Je regarde avec effarement mon meilleur ami à quatre pattes sur le parquet alors qu'un de ses bras disparaît sous un meuble. Lucius semble avoir attrapé ce qu'il recherche et il tire fort; je vois un petit bras enserré dans sa main pâle. Un autre petit couinement provient de sous le meuble. Le blond continu de supplier à Harry de sortir de sous le meuble, tirant son petit bras de plus en plus fort.  
Je sors de ma torpeur en entendant de nouveau une plainte.

\- Lucius ! Lâche le !

Il sursaute en se tournant vers moi, tirant par la même occasion le petit bras meurtri.

\- Ah, Severus ! Te voilà enfin.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Lâche le pour l'amour de Merlin !

Je m'avance vers lui et le fait lâcher prise. Le bras minuscule disparaît directement sous le meuble. Je m'agenouille au sol à mon tour et regarde dessous.

Harry est là. Recroquevillé contre le mur, il fait en sorte que personne ne puisse l'atteindre. Ses épaules tremblent encore plus que le reste de son corps, ses cheveux le recouvrent. Je vois un œil émeraude baigné de larmes se poser sur moi. Il tient le bras meurtri contre lui.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien mon ange. Viens, tu ne risques rien. Sors, ça ne doit pas être très propre là-dessous. Puis tu dois être à l'étroit. Viens Harry.

Il me regarde à présent avec crainte et incertitude. Je lui sourit doucement, cela semble le décider, il rampe lentement et s'extrait de sous le meuble. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol et son corps secoué de sanglots, ses joues couvertes de larmes. Mais il ne fait aucun bruit, son bras gauche toujours serré contre lui. Je lance un regard noir à mon meilleur ami. Celui ci paraît embarrassé et détourne le regard.

\- Lucius, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!  
\- Je suis arrivé par cheminette et j'ai vu ce petit bonhomme assis sur ton canapé, en train de lire. Je me suis approché et me suis présenté. Je lui ait ensuite demandé qui il était mais il a essayé de fuir vers ton laboratoire. Je l'ai rattrapé mais il s'est dégagé et est parti se cacher là-bas.  
\- Ah. Erm…

Le môme pose un regard terrifié sur Lucius. Le regard de celui-ci, également posé sur le petit, ne transmet aucune colère, aucun mépris… mais plutôt à une sorte de tendresse, d'attendrissement.  
Il pose un genoux au sol, face au petit et demande d'une voix douce :

\- Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Ha-ha-Harry, Monsieur M-malfoy.  
\- Je suis navré de t'avoir effrayé Harry. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Harry me regarde et recule de plusieurs pas lorsque le Lord approche sa main de lui. Sa respiration déjà laborieuse s'accélère d'avantage. Et pour la première fois de toutes ces semaines, il s'approche de moi par sa propre volonté. Il se rapproche de plus en plus, son regard passant de Lucius à moi.

\- Harry, calme toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Lucius ne te veut pas le moindre mal. C'est un ami.

Il hoche doucement la tête, incertain. Je me mets à genoux face à lui et écarte ses cheveux de son visage tout en essuyant ses joues sous son tressaillement.

\- Allez, Harry, sèche tes larmes mon cœur. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, tout va bien.

Il reprend doucement sa respiration, son regard vacillant entre moi et le sol. Une fois que son visage et que ses yeux sont secs, je me relève.

\- Veux-tu un thé Lucius ?  
\- Volontiers. Alors Harry, quel âge as-tu ? Six ? Sept ans ?  
\- N-neu-neuf ans M-monsieur.  
\- Comme Dray ! Oh Sev ! Il a le même âge que mon fils ! On pourrait les présenter l'un à l'autre ! Ils pourraient devenir amis ! Mon petit ange aurait quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! Il ne serait plus toujours seul au manoir ! Ce serait merveilleux ! FANTASTIQUE !

… Oui… mon meilleur ami est fou de son fils ! Dès qu'on parle de Draco, on le perd, il part dans son délire pour n'en revenir que … très longtemps après. C'en est inquiétant… consternant…

Je vois Harry regarder Lucius avec des yeux en soucoupe. Je me retiens de rire. Mais alors, Lucius accourt vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage (très flippant!), des yeux scintillants de mille feux (conséquence du fait de parler de Dray) et les mains en avant afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Le môme ouvre un peu plus les yeux et fait volte face vers moi et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je me retrouve avec son corps tremblant dans mes bras. Son bras droit serre fortement mon cou tandis que sa tête est enfoui dans mon épaule.

\- Donne le moi Sev ! Je vais l'emmener voir Dray tout de suite !  
\- Lucius…  
\- Il va être tellement content !  
\- LUCIUS ! Calme toi tout de suite ou j'appelle Narcissa !

Ce qui a le mérite de l'arrêter dans son élan. La femme blonde est vraiment une crème mais elle est terrifiante, traumatisante, même, lorsqu'elle est énervée. Lucius et Draco (ainsi que moi) ont vite appris à ne pas la provoquer.

Je sens Harry se détendre dans mes bras. Sa tête se fait légèrement plus lourde. Il est en train de s'endormir. J'appelle un Elfe de maison et lui demande du thé ainsi que des gâteaux, ce qu'il ramène à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'installe sur le canapé et invite mon ami à faire de même. Le petit ange dort contre moi, je le serre un peu plus tout en me calant dans le fond du siège. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux (toujours incroyablement longs!), sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

\- Il s'endore souvent contre toi ainsi ?  
\- Non. Première fois.  
\- Oh. J'ai vraiment dû lui faire peur !

Je grogne en réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas ton enfant. Il ne te ressemble pas. Puis tu me l'aurais dit non ?!  
\- Tu as raison. Je l'ai recueilli il y a quelques semaines. De sa famille moldue.  
\- Et pour quelle raison ?  
\- Maltraité.  
\- Oh. Je vois.  
\- Non. Tu ne peux pas.  
\- Je vois tous ses bandages et pansements mon cher !  
\- Certaines choses ne se voient pas.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

oooooooooooooo

Lorsque Harry se réveille, il est entouré de chaleur, de douceur. C'est tellement bon. Pour la première fois, qu'il se souvienne, il se sent en sécurité et… aimé.  
Cette simple pensée finit de le réveiller.

 _Non, je ne peux pas être aimé ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne suis qu'une vermine, un bon à rien qui devrait crever. Je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde : d'abord mes parents, qui m'abandonnent, puis pour oncle Vernon et tata -non! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler ainsi! TANTE Pétunia et maintenant pour Monsieur Severus. Mais surtout, un fardeau dont personne ne veut… parce que parfois des fardeaux sont appréciés et ne gênent pas… mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis seul. Encore. Encore et toujours. Pour toujours._

L'enfant se raidit en se rendant compte qu'il entend un cœur battre sous son oreille, que des inspirations et expirations font que bouger sa tête et des bras l'entourent. Il comprend qu'il est appuyé sur quelqu'un. Qu'il dormait contre -sur- quelqu'un. Il reconnaît l'odeur de Severus. Il sent alors qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, ce qui détend Harry, qui n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des gestes tendres et doux. Il n'ose pas montrer qu'il est réveillé. Et il a tellement mal au bras gauche…

 _Si Monsieur Severus se rend compte que je ne dors plus, il va peut-être arrêter. Et je veux pas… pour une fois… on est gentil avec moi et doux. Je… j'aimerais que ce soit pour toujours. Rester ici, ainsi toute ma vie. Ne plus être seul._

oooooooo

Il est réveillé. Mais il ne semble pas décider à se relever, je continue donc à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils sont doux. Lucius observe attentivement le môme.

\- Quel est son nom ?  
\- Harry, il te l'a dit.  
\- Sev ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Est-ce Harry Potter ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Es-tu inconscient Severus ?!  
\- Pas à ce que je sache.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort va revenir !  
\- Tais-toi. Je le sais.  
\- Tu ne reprendras donc pas ton rôle ? Avec un enfant à charge, il n'acceptera jamais que tu reprennes ton rôle !  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à partir du moment où j'ai eu Dray, il a abandonné l'idée de me donner le rôle d'espion avec toi ! Imagine si tu te fais découvrir par Dumby ! Il utilisera l'enfant pour t'atteindre.

Je ne veux pas avoir une telle conversation alors que je sais que le petit est réveillé. Quoique je crois qu'il s'est rendormi, bercé par ma voix. Ce que je trouve étonnant car c'est plutôt étrange de sa part de se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un alors qu'il a conscience d'y être.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je justifie de laisser tomber l'Ordre alors qu'ils pensent que je suis leur espion ?! C'est impossible ! Et Tom le sait ! As-tu des nouvelles de lui ?  
\- Oui. Il est encore faible. Le sort envoyé par Dumbledore agit encore mais faiblit grâce à tes potions. Mais il n'en a presque plus. Il aimerait que tu lui en procure de nouvelles. Et plus concentrées.  
\- J'en brassai lorsque tu es arrivé. Dis lui que je ne peux les faire plus concentrées, ce serait dangereux.  
\- Bien, je l'en informerai. Je parlerai aussi de ce petit ange.  
\- Non.  
\- Severus ! Tom ne lui veut aucun mal !  
\- Je sais. Mais pour le moment… je ne préfère pas.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.  
\- Je vais y aller Sev, Dray m'attend, on doit aller voler aujourd'hui, je lui ait promis.  
\- Embrasse le de ma part, et Narcissa également.

Il me sourit et s'approche de moi. Il se penche et caresse la joue visible de Harry, qui cligne des yeux au contact, dardant son regard vert sur Lucius. Le môme esquisse un sourire dans sa direction avant de raffermir sa prise autour de mon cou.

\- Adopte le.

 **NDA : Et voici l'arrivée de Lulu !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je regarde Harry s'approcher de moi alors que je suis assis sur le canapé, en train de lire. Il porte une de mes chemises. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui acheter des fringues ! Il fait si minuscule dans cette tenue ! Je lis de l'incertitude et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux, qui passent de moi au sol.  
Il se poste à quelques centimètres de moi et ouvre la bouche. Avant de la refermer et la rouvrir… puis la refermer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?  
\- Je… non, rien Monsieur Severus.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas « Monsieur », je t'en prie! Seulement Severus! Dis moi ce qui t'arrives mon cœur.

Il hésite.

\- Je… j'ai un peu mal au bras, Mons- Severus.

Il a l'air gêné. Je suis étonné, cela fait deux jours déjà que Lucius l'a agrippé et il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas mal lorsque je lui ait demandé… mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vérifié et que je ne lui ait pas changer ses bandages depuis ce matin là, avant que Lucius n'arrive.

\- Oh. Montre moi.

Il hésite de nouveau, je l'encourage d'un regard et d'un sourire. Il esquisse un sourire timide et maladroit en réponse puis retire doucement sa chemise. Je retiens un hoquet de stupeur.  
Son bras est violet-noir là où la main de Lucius l'a tenu. On voit même l'empreinte parfaitement.

\- Oh Merlin Harry! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ?! Assieds toi sur le canapé, je vais te chercher un baume. On va soigner ça.

Je me lève en catastrophe et le saisis par les épaules, l'asseyant d'autorité. Il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Sans en faire plus cas, je me rend dans ma réserve de potions et en saisis une. Je rejoins le môme et toujours catastrophé, je débouche le pot et en applique délicatement sur le bras meurtri. Avant de lui appliquer une légère bande et de lui remettre sa chemise.

\- Tu sais Harry, Lucius n'a vraiment pas voulu te faire cela. S'il le savait, il serrait écroulé, il adore les enfants -même s'il ne le montre que très rarement devant tout le monde. C'est un homme très gentil, tu sais ? Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il a serré trop fort. Le connaissant, il a paniqué face à ta réaction mais il ne voulait pas te blesser, je te l'assure.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave M-Severus…  
\- Si Harry. Il t'a fait mal. Mais… ne lui en veut pas… pas trop du moins.  
\- Il… Monsieur Malfoy avait l'air gentil… à la fin.  
\- Oui Harry. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit avant de partir ?  
\- Oui M-Severus. M-mais qu'est ce que ce-cela veut dire ?  
\- Que si je t'adopte… je serai ton père, ton nouveau « papa ».  
\- Oh. Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Tu aimerais que je t'adoptes Harry ?

Je vois ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, bientôt, elles débordent et dévalent ses joues pâles. Il se mord les lèvres, fort. Je la dégage pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange ?

Je m'agenouille sur le parquet face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il tremble tout entier, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

\- V-v-vous p-p-pouvez pas me vouloir c-comme en-enfant. J-je n'ai p-p-pas le droit d-d'avoir de parents Monsieur Severus. J-je le mérite p-pas.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela petit ?

Je suis complètement perdu. Un enfant de neuf ans ne devraient pas avoir ce genre de paroles, ce genre de pensées. C'est horrible.

\- Mais p-parce que ma m-ma-maman et mon p-papa m'ont abandonné. Ils voulaient pas d-de moi comme f-fils. Ils en ont un n-nouveau. Un nouveau p-petit bébé qu'ils aiment. Mais m-moi ils m'aiment pas. Donc ils m'ont laissé à On-oncle Vernon et Tante P-Pétunia. Ils… ils ont un p-petit bébé et-et ils l'aiment… mais p-pas moi. P-parce que je suis un-un monstre. Ils v-voulaient pas de moi… ils ont ja-jamais voulu de moi… mon papa et ma m-maman. Il m'aiment pas. Ils m'aiment pas. Ils m'aiment pas. Ils m'ont jamais aimé. Ils me haïssent. Je suis un monstre. Mon papa et ma maman m'aiment pas. Jamais. Je suis tout seul. Pour toujours. J'ai pas le droit d'être aimé. Personne ne m'aime. Personne ne m'aimera jamais. Mes parents m'ont abandonné. Ils m'aiment pas. Ils ont un nouveau bébé qu'ils aiment fort. Mais pas moi. Jamais moi. Ils m'aiment pas. Parce qu'ils ont jamais voulu de moi, ils ont jamais voulu que je naisse. Je devrais pas exister. Parce qu'ils m'aiment pas. Personne m'a jamais aimé. Je suis tout seul. Dehors la nuit, tout seul. Alors que j'ai appelé ma maman et mon papa. Je les aient appelés de toutes mes forces. Mais ils m'ont pas entendus, ou ils ont pas voulu m'entendre. Ils sont pas venus, parce qu'ils m'aiment pas… je suis seul. Tellement seul. Toujours. Ils ont un bébé qu'ils aiment, qui est normal. Mais pas moi. Je suis pas important mais ils ont un bébé. Et il est important, lui. Mais pas moi. Je dois mourir. Au moins je ne gâcherais plus rien. Je ne serais plus un fardeau, une erreur de la nature. J'existerai plus. Et j'aurais plus mal… plus jamais mal dans mon cœur. Enfin…

Les larmes coulent abondamment de mes yeux. Je suis bouleversé. Les yeux du petit ange sont secs à présent et il fixe un point invisible derrière moi. Si au début il peinait à parler et pleurait, il avait finit par se calmer et parler rapidement, sans pleurs ni bégayements.

\- Oh Merlin…

Je me retourne vivement, tout comme Harry revient à la réalité et nous posons tous deux nos yeux sur le nouvel arrivant : Lucius.

Ses yeux sont également baignés de larmes, il se soutient contre le mur. Soudainement, il se redresse et s'avance vers nous. Il tombe à genoux à côté de moi et attrape Harry pour le serrer fortement contre lui.

Comment un enfant peut penser que ses parents le haïssent ainsi ?! Même moi qui n'ait pas eu une enfance joyeuse, je n'ai pas été jusqu'à penser ce genre de choses. C'est horrible.

Je prends soudain l'ampleur de la situation : Harry ne sait pas que Lily et James sont morts. Il pense même qu'ils ont un nouvel enfant qu'ils aiment… mais il n'a pas l'air de haïr le bébé (qui n'existe pas)!  
Oh Salazar Serpentard ! Il va falloir que je lui annonce.

\- Harry, petit, tu ne dois pas penser ce genre de choses ! Il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu n'es pas tout seul Harry ! Je suis là, Severus est là… on ne va pas te laisser tout seul petit cœur ! Ok ?

Mon ami tient le visage pâle entre ses deux mains, ses yeux rivés aux émeraudes. Harry hoche la tête timidement avec hésitation.

\- Harry… je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

Lucius me lance un regard sévère. Il ne comprend donc pas ?! Si je ne lui dit pas, Harry pensera encore et toujours que ses parents ne l'ont jamais aimé et abandonné. Ça le fera souffrir pour rien. Je prends place devant lui en poussant mon ami. Je prends ses petites mains bandées dans mes mains.

\- Tes parents t'aimaient. Très fort. Plus que tout, mon ange. D'un amour sans limite. Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné Harry. Ils n'auraient jamais fait une telle chose. Ils n'ont pas non plus eu d'autre enfant que toi. Ils t'aimaient tant !  
\- Mais… pourquoi ai-je été chez m-ma tante alors ?  
\- Parce que… Harry… tes parents sont… avec les anges.

Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Ses mains se serrent compulsivement autour des miennes, elles tremblent. Il rouvre la bouche et d'une voix tremblante et brisée, me demande :

\- Ils sont morts ?

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Je ferme les yeux avec douleur et tristesse. Je vais lui briser le cœur.

\- Oui, Harry.

Il ferme les yeux puis souris doucement. Je suis perdu …

\- Alors ils m'aimaient ?  
\- … Bien sûr.  
\- Alors, j'ai déjà été aimé ? On m'a déjà aimé ? On m'a déjà pris dans ses bras, câliner, réconforté ? Ma… ma maman l'a déjà fait ? Vraiment ? Elle m'a déjà dit « je t'aime » et appelé « mon bébé » …?  
\- Oui.

Son visage se détend de façon flagrante. Tout comme son corps. On dirait qu'un poids considérable tombe de ses épaules. Un petit sourire est toujours présent sur son visage d'ange. Il dégage ses mains des miennes, descend du canapé puis entoure mon cou de ses bras et me serre contre lui.

\- Merci… me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Mes bras se referment à leur tour autour de lui.

Apparemment, je ne lui ait pas tant brisé le cœur que ça. Pas que ça ne lui fasse rien qu'ils ne soient plus en vie mais plutôt parce qu'à présent, il sait qu'il a été aimé par eux et qu'ils ne se sont pas séparés de lui volontairement. La douleur de se penser indésiré doit faire bien plus souffrir que de les savoir morts. Enfin, j'imagine.

La base de cette discussion me revient alors en mémoire.

\- Voudrais-tu que je deviennes ton nouveau père alors, petit ?

Je vois l'incertitude se former sur ses traits. Il lance un regard au Lord qui est toujours agenouillé près de nous, celui-ci souris en coin. Ses yeux sont à présents secs, comme les miens.

\- Je-je sais pas Monsieur Severus…  
\- Pas de « Monsieur », Harry. Tu peux y réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligé de donner une réponse maintenant.  
\- Je voudrais pas devenir un-un fardeau p-pour vous, Severus…  
\- Jamais, petit. Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau.

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant. Je voudrais réellement qu'il devienne mon fils. Certains diraient que c'est peut être rapide. Que toute cette histoire va bien trop vite mais merde! Ce gosse est attachant ! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est moi qui l'ait tiré de l'enfer, que je vis avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines, que je le soigne, que je prends le plus soin de lui possible… mais par dessus tout, il est tellement attachant !

\- Petit, je te déconseille d'accepter ! Severus est vraiment invivable ! On était tous les deux à Serpentard et c'était insupportable ! On ne devait pas lui parler le matin avant qu'il ait pris son petit-déjeuné, il était toujours en train de lire ou dans ses potions. Il est maniaque -c'est horrible, je t'assure- il est de mauvaise humeur en permanence, sarcastique, ironique, méchant, irascible… bref, horrible ! En plus regarde, il essai de me tuer à coup de regards noirs ! Il est terrifiant ! Je te conseille de venir vivre avec moi, petit. En plus, il aura un enfant de ton âge. C'est mon petit garçon : Draco. Il est adorable ! Il a plein de jeux…

Il ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas le genre d'arguments à avancer pour Harry. Son cousin avait son âge. Il avait plein de jeux. Mais le maltraitait.

\- … Puis il y aura une présence maternelle avec ma femme ! Alors que Severus est seul et que ce n'est certainement pas une présence maternelle qu'il te ramènerait à la maison !  
\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! TAIS TOI MALFOY !

Qu'est ce qui lui prend d'exposer ainsi mes préférences face à Harry ?!  
Je le frappe sur la tête pour manifester mon mécontentement. J'entends alors le son le plus merveilleux du monde à mes oreilles : le rire de Harry.  
Discret et cristallin, timide même.  
Je frappe encore plusieurs fois mon ami.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!  
\- Ca fait rire Harry !

À cette remarque, ce dernier rit de plus belle.

ooooooooo

\- Je crois… que… je veux bien devenir votre fils, Severus.

Je relève la tête de mes potions vivement. Cette dernière produit d'ailleurs une petite explosion -dû à mon manque d'attention- dont je ne m'occupe pas. Je suis bouche bée. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que nous en avons parler et ça n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis. Il se balance d'un pied à l'autre, incroyablement timide et incertain.  
Fou de joie -intérieurement- je m'approche de lui et souris.

\- J'en suis heureux, Harry.

Il me sourit doucement et repars dans le salon tandis que je retourne derrière mon comptoir pour refaire ma potion, un sourire aux lèvres.

ooooooooo

\- Bonjour Pompom. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien.  
\- Harry dort encore. Pour une fois qu'il ne se lève pas aux aurores… laissez le dormir, il en a besoin. Ces derniers jours ont été forts en émotions. Je lui ait dit que nous étions des sorciers et lui aussi, ce qui a failli tourner en catastrophe car il a compris que c'est pour cela que sa « famille » le traitait de monstre. Il a eu un excès de magie accidentelle… il a mis feu au tapis du salon, à la table basse et au divan… j'ai eu du mal à calmer sa panique et sa peur quand il a saisit que c'est lui qui avait fait cela. Vous pouvez donc maintenant faire de la magie ouvertement devant lui. Il est toujours aussi étonné à chaque fois, s'en est hilarant ! Mais évitez d'appeler les Elfes de maison, il a tendance à paniquer facilement, lorsqu'ils débarquent sans qu'il y soit préparé. Je lui ait aussi récemment annoncé que ses parents étaient morts. Il l'a mieux pris que ce à quoi je m'attendais… mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Cependant, il ignore dans quelles circonstances cela s'est produit. Évitez de lui en parler. Et …  
\- Severus ! Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais m'occuper d'enfants !  
\- Mais…  
\- Vous allez être en retard à vos cours. Dépêchez-vous ! Je prends soin de lui.  
\- Appelez moi au moindre problème. Ou a la moindre manifestation de magie. Ou …  
\- Oui, Severus ! Sortez maintenant !

 **NDA : Des avis ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Papa m' a dit que j'allais rencontrer un garçon aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que c'est le nouveau fils de Severus. Apparemment, il est très gentil mais timide. Il n'a cessé de me répéter que je devais rester calme lorsque je suis avec ce garçon parce que sinon, il pourrait être effrayé. Et que je devais être gentil. Et ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusques. Et doux. Et poli. Ne surtout pas l'insulter de la moindre façon, même dire des mots qui peuvent passer pour « gentils »… en gros, je vais m'ennuyer avec ce gars. Pff…

\- Draco, tu es prêts ?  
\- Oui p'pa !

Je rentre dans la cheminée avec lui et il annonce d'une voix forte l'adresse de mon parrain. On atterrit dans le salon. Il n'y a personne.

\- Severus ? On est là !

Je le vois sortir d'une pièce qui n'était pas là avant -sûrement la chambre de l'autre. Je cours vers mon parrain, qui me réceptionne et je l'embrasse sur la joue, il fait de même après. Je redescend rapidement, incapable de rester bien sagement à ne rien faire et à ne pas bouger dans ses bras. Mon père dit souvent -avec ce qui ressemble à de l'accablement dans la voix- que je suis hyperactif, ce qui me fait rire. Je vois alors la porte de la pièce d'où sortait Sev s'ouvrir. Curieux, je me penche sur le côté -Sev me gâche la vue avec ses grosses fesses et son gros ventre (bon, ok, il est pas gros!)- pour voir.

La personne est de dos. Mais c'est une personne avec des cheveux noirs hyper longs ! Et plus petit que moi, beaucoup plus petit. Et bien plus maigre aussi, et avec des habits qui ne lui vont pas du tout. L'enfant se retourne et de grands yeux verts se posent sur moi.

\- T'es une fille ? Papa m'a dit que t'étais un garçon !

Il ouvre grand les yeux et se colle contre la porte de sa chambre.  
Je m'approche de lui rapidement et commence à le scruter attentivement pour le définir moi même, comme il ne me répond pas. Il tremble de partout.

\- Dray ! Tu lui fais peur ! Laisse le tranquille ! C'est un garçon, comme toi et il a ton âge !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais … Severus ! On dirait une crevette naine ! Et une crevette naine fille en plus ! C'est horrible !

Les deux adultes me fixent soudain avec un regard noir et regardent ensuite la crevette naine. Ce que je fais à mon tour. Et là, une pointe de culpabilité m'envahit. La crevette naine est toute blanche et des larmes emplissent ses yeux, yeux fixés sur ses mains, mains tordues anxieusement dans tous les sens. Il se mord fort la lèvre inférieure.

ooooooooo

La tristesse envahit Harry. Tout comme la détresse et la douleur.

 _Pourquoi tous les enfants de mon âge me rejettent ?! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ?! Je… je lui ait rien fait, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler ! Je ne serrai donc jamais accepter par ceux qui ont mon âge ?! Je vais rester tout seul ?! Sans amis, jamais aucun de toute ma vie ?! J'en ai assez d'être rejeté, d'être le mouton noir…_  
 _… il a dit que j'étais horrible, que j'étais une crevette naine, que je ressemblait à une fille… est-ce cela le problème avec moi ?! Est-ce à cause de mes cheveux trop longs ? … mais je ne pourrais pas les couper, c'est ma protection ! C'est peut être aussi à cause de ma taille et de ma maigreur… je sais que je suis laid, je hais mon corps. Il est sal, souillé, impur, répugnant. Et toutes ces cicatrices : elles sont immondes ! Elles me dégoûtent, elles doivent dégoûter tout le monde… mais que puis-je y faire ? En plus, je dois faire peur avec tous mes bandages … je suis laid, immonde, horrible comme l'a dit Draco. Mais je ne peux rien y faire … je vais devoir subir en silence et dans la douleur le rejet des autres toute ma vie…_

Il laisse échapper un soupir tremblant, les yeux toujours rivés à ses mains gelées par la peur. Il se détourne alors doucement, rouvre la porte de sa chambre et s'y glisse silencieusement. Il referme sa porte derrière lui, s'y adosse, glisse le long du battant jusqu'au sol, enfoui son visage dans ses genoux, ses mains appuyées sur ses paupières et il laisse cours à ses larmes, qui dévalent ses joues. Son cœur et sa gorge sont serrés à l'étouffement. Il suffoque à travers ses sanglots.

Il en a marre du rejet des autres.

Il se relève doucement et se couche sous ses couvertures avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Je voulais seulement un ami, moi…

oooooooooo

Je regarde avec effarement le garçon retourner dans sa chambre. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je me tourne vers mon père et Severus pour leur poser la question lorsque je tombe sur le regard plein de tristesse de ce dernier. Il se détourne et s'assied sur le canapé en se passant la main sur le visage. Mon père pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je voulais tellement… tellement qu'il ait un ami… qu'il passe ce cap, cette épreuve ! Pour qu'il puisse enfin voir qu'il n'est pas systématiquement rejeté ! Mais c'est tombé à l'eau, par Merlin ! Que va-t-il penser Lucius ?! Je lui avait promis que Dray deviendrait un ami et ne le repousserait pas, il y avait placé tous ses espoirs, il attendait tellement de le voir, de faire sa connaissance. De se faire un ami. Son premier ami, Merlin ! Mais que va-t-il penser maintenant ?!

Je regarde mon parrain avec des yeux écarquillés, ça ne lui ressemble pas de se comporter ainsi mais ce qui me choque le plus sont ses propos…  
J'aurais été le premier ami de cette crevette naine.  
Mon père tourne sa tête vers moi et me fait comprendre de sortir de la pièce. Il me montre la porte de ma chambre. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Elle est pleine de jouets certes mais je vais m'ennuyer tout seul ! Je réfléchis quelques secondes et me décide.

Je m'approche de la porte de ce garçon, avec l'espoir qu'il veuille toujours être mon ami et frappe à la porte. Je n'entends aucune réponse. J'entre alors doucement.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Je vois que les couleurs sont dans les bleue clair et blanc -la mienne est aux couleurs de Serpentard. Je remarque que le garçon semble être dans son lit, d'après la bosse que forme la couverture. Je m'approche doucement et murmure:

\- Coucou. Erm… désolé de ma réaction de tout à l'heure… j'étais étonné. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Hein ?

\- Je m'appelle Draco, et toi ?  
\- …

Commençant à être vexé de son manque de réaction, je monte sur le lit -qui est très haut- et soulève le coin de couette qui cache son visage.  
Il dort.  
Il ressemble à un ange. Il a l'air si fragile et vulnérable ! Je décide alors de le protéger contre tout, coûte que coûte. Je serais le garde du corps de cet ange ! Et ce sera mon ange !  
Fort de mes résolutions, je m'allonge à côté de lui -ou plutôt contre lui- et lui prend la main avant de fermer les yeux pour m'endormir -j'y peux rien si je suis très tactile moi ! (nda: ne vous emportez pas, ils n'ont que 9 ans !)

En me réveillant, la première chose que je vois est une touffe noire. Je me redresse lentement, ce qui arrache un grognement de la chose qui possède ce truc noir. Je comprends rapidement que ce sont des cheveux -d'une longueur impossible!- et que la personne à qui appartient ces cheveux a posé sa tête sur mon torse. Je sens des petits poings se serrer sur ma chemise toute froissée et je souris. Il est trop chou. Il pourrait être mon petit frère ! Je me laisse retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller, ce qui tire un nouveau grognement de la crevette naine -bah quoi ?! Je connais toujours pas son nom moi!- dû à la secousse. Le petit se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je souris encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, passé à jouer avec les longues mèches noires, je commence à avoir soif.

\- Papa !

Je ne parle pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller MON ange -oui, j'ai décidé que c'était le mien entre temps- mais assez pour que mon père m'entende. Ce dernier accourt d'ailleurs dans la chambre, suivi de Sev, qui se fige en nous regardant.

\- Papa, je pourrais avoir à boire s'il te plait ?

Au même moment, des yeux verts embués de sommeil s'ouvrent. Leur possesseur s'étire comme un petit chat tout mignon, me regarde longuement, se redresse et se laisse tomber entièrement sur moi, m'arrachant un « outff ». Il n'est pas lourd mais il a quand même laissé tomber tout son poids sur moi ! L'avantage, c'est qu'il est tellement petit qu'il loge sans peine sur moi. Je ris et l'encercle de mes bras. Je tourne la tête vers les adultes, qui nous regardent avec ébahissement.

oooooooo

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry -que je surnomme toujours crevette naine-, on est ensemble presque tous les jours. On va chez Severus parce que mon parrain ne veut pas que Harry sorte de chez lui pour le moment.

Je me pose des questions sur Harry. Je ne comprends pas d'où viennent tous ces bandages et pourquoi il en a, mais aussi le fait qu'il tremble en continu. J'ai posé la question à papa. Il m'a répondu que j'étais trop jeune pour tout savoir mais que je devais au moins savoir que la maison dans laquelle il vivait avant n'était pas gentille avec lui, qu'elle lui faisait du mal; elle le frappait. C'est horrible. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'aime pas que je crie ou que je fasse des mouvements brusques. Donc je suis le plus gentil possible avec lui. Ce qui n'est pas dur… il ne conteste jamais ce que je dis -ou très rarement- et ne cherche pas la bagarre.

C'est souvent papa qui nous surveille, parce que Severus travail. Mon père aussi mais comme lui c'est surtout des papiers, il les emmènes et travaille dans le bureau de Sev. L'infirmière de Poudlard vient aussi parfois pour nous garder. Elle est très gentille mais Harry ne la laisse jamais s'approcher quand elle nous embrasse pour dire bonjour. Moi je l'aime bien, elle est gentille… elle donne des bonbons !

J'ai remarqué que mon ami ne laissait jamais personne le toucher, qu'il se raidissait au moindre contact et que ses tremblements s'accentuaient. Mon père n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi ma crevette naine n'aime pas les contacts. C'est dur pour moi d'ailleurs parce que je suis très tactile.  
Des fois, je lui saute dans les bras mais il s'écarte vivement, il lui ait même arrivé de se cacher dans l'armoire de sa chambre parfois.

Ce soir je dors chez lui, parce que mon papa travaille tôt au ministère et que maman doit aller avec lui. Je suis content, je vais passer la soirée et tout le lendemain avec mon meilleur ami ! C'est trop génial.

\- A demain Dray, sois sage.  
\- Toujours P'pa !  
\- C'est ça qui me fait peur ! Et …

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir, je cours déjà vers la chambre de Harry, tirant ce dernier par le bras derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je ferme vivement la porte.

\- Mais qu-qu'est ce qui te prend D-Draco ?  
\- Il m'aurait dit plein de truc pour rester le plus longtemps avec nous possible ! Tu sais, on dit que les Serpentards sont froids, rusés, manipulateurs et tout … et c'est vrai ! Mais on n'est pas froid avec les gens qu'on aime bien, ceux qui nous entourent, nos proches quoi. On les protèges contre tout et on les couve. On est attachés à eux. La famille c'est sacré et on est très unis, soudés. Et toi, tu fais partie de la famille ma petite crevette naine !

Je regarde avec effarement mon ami, qui a les larmes aux yeux, il se tord les mains nerveusement, il tremble encore plus que d'habitude. Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et ses émeraudes pleines d'émotions rencontrent les miennes. Il sourit doucement, ses fines lèvres tremblantes.

oooooooo

Harry suit avec appréhension son ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils ne devraient pas être ici ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir des appartements de Severus sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant… et encore moins sans personne pour les accompagner !

\- Dray ! On n'a pas le droit ! Viens, on rentre !  
\- Tu es blessé Harry ! On va juste à l'infirmerie ! On ne va pas te laisser avec une telle blessure à la main !  
\- Je n'ai rien…  
\- A peine ! Tes bandages aux mains sont justes couverts de sang ! Mais je suppose que ce n'est rien ! Oh non, tu es juste en train de te vider de ton sang ! Mais à part ça, tout va bien ! Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu t'es fait à la fin ?!  
\- Je t-te l'ai d-dit Draco. J-je me suis c-cogné.  
\- Je ne te crois pas !

Ils arrivent enfin à l'infirmerie et Pompom se précipite vers eux, inquiète. Elle fixe la bande baignée de sang sur la main d'Harry.

\- Severus va faire une crise en voyant cela Harry.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, Mme Pomfresh, je vous le promets, je me suis cogné !  
\- Oh, je me doute bien que tu es sage… mais Severus va être furieux de ne pas avoir été présent !

 **NDA : Et voici Dray ! Comment le trouvez vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture mes chatons ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 10**

La respiration de Harry se fait encore plus difficile alors qu'il retient ses sanglots. Je suis toujours étonné de sa capacité à cacher sa panique et sa détresse. Seules ses mains tremblent et se tordent nerveusement tandis qu'il se mordille la lèvre. Des choses qui pourraient ne pas se voir si je ne savais pas aussi bien à quoi faire attention.

\- Harry, je dois couper tes cheveux. Ils sont beaucoup trop longs. On ne voit pas ton visage. Ni tes yeux.

Mon petit ange lève ses yeux imbibés d'eau vers moi avant de les rebaisser sur ses pieds. J'approche les ciseaux de ses mèches soyeuses et noires corbeau. Il retient sa respiration et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Ses longs cheveux l'entourent, le couvrent. Debout, ses cheveux lui arrivent aux hanches et sa frange tombe bas devant ses yeux, les cachant entièrement. Je soupire. Je dois le faire, même si je sais qu'il aime ses cheveux, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je prends une mèche entre mes doigts et approche les ciseaux.

\- Sev !

Je sursaute et failli couper les cheveux que je tenais. Très court. Je vois une tornade blonde arriver sur moi et pousser ma main tenant l'objet violemment.  
Draco me fait face. Mon petit filleul adoré. Pas si adoré que ça dans l'instant… avec ce regard noir. Il est flippant pour un gosse de neuf ans, Merlin!

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire, au juste ?!

Sa voix est chargée de rage. On dirait presque un adulte qui parle. Un adulte qui parle à un enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie… Et le môme, c'est moi ! Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il est furieux, par le string panthère de Merlin !  
Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers Lucius, qui regarde la scène avec un sourire amusé. Traître.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco ! je réponds avec ironie. J'allais couper les…  
\- Je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Haussement de sourcil purement Snapien.

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi cela mon cher ?!  
\- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! C'est une protection pour Harry ! C'est un réconfort pour lui ! Ça le rassure de pouvoir se cacher dedans, il pense que ça le rend invisible ! Tu peux pas lui faire ça ! Ça le rassure, c'est une barrière entre lui et la réalité ! C'est important ! Puis je l'aime comme ça !

Je suis bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle. J'allais faire une putain de grosse erreur. Heureusement que Malfoy junior est arrivé.

Je regarde le petit blond s'approcher de mon petit ange -que je fais Poufsouffle! Aberrant!. Il s'agenouille devant lui. Je me rends alors compte que Harry s'est mis à trembler. Mon filleul pose ses mains sur ses poignets croisés, le brun sursaute sans oser relever la tête. Puis le blond dessine de petits cercles sur la peau blanche de Harry. Celui-ci arrête de trembler au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement. Stupéfiant !

\- Coucou 'Ry… ça va ?  
\- Dra-draco… v-veux pas…  
\- Oui 'Ry ! Je sais, c'est fini maintenant. Tu vas garder tes cheveux.  
\- Veux pas D-dray…  
\- Ça va aller, Harry. Viens.

Harry relève sa tête de ses genoux et tente un regard au travers de ses mèches noires. Ses yeux verts sont captivants. Une larme cristalline coule sur sa joue. Le blondinet l'essuie, sans même que Harry ne sursaute. Chose rare. Chaque contact pour lui est une nouvelle épreuve, un instant difficile, où il est souvent pris de court. Surtout avec des gestes tendres ou doux comme vient de lui procurer le môme agenouillé face à lui. On pourrait croire que c'est normal, que le petit n'a peur des contacts qu'avec les adultes à cause de toutes ces atrocités qu'il a subies. Mais non, il agit de la même manière avec tout le monde. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas peur des autres enfants ? Au vu de tout ce que lui faisait subir son cousin et les amis de ce petit porc ! Alors qu'il n'ait aucune réaction violente ou de recule lorsque Draco le touche est incroyable.

Le blond ouvre ses bras et le brun s'y réfugie doucement, avec une certaine hésitation dans ses gestes.

Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Moi, je dois me battre pour seulement pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux -même lorsqu'il pleure, Merlin ! Bien que les deux garçons aient neuf ans, Draco est bien plus grand que Harry, bien plus « gros » aussi. Et pourtant, Draco n'est pas gros. Pas du tout. Je vois alors Draco murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de mon petit garçon. Ce dernier hoche la tête puis passe ses bras autour de son cou. Draco le soulève du sol alors que Harry entoure la taille du blond de ses jambes. Draco pose ses mains sur son dos et je regarde avec fascination comment il parvient à ne pas les emmêler dans les cheveux d'une longueur hallucinante, avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre du plus petit.

\- Attend, Draco, je vais le porter.  
\- Non. Je vais le faire.  
\- Draco !

L'enfant se retourne vivement vers moi, faisant hoqueter le petit dans ses bras, avant de dire d'une voix froide de colère contenue:

\- Je vais le faire ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon Ryry ! À moi !  
\- Non ! C'est mon petit bébé à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Mon ange à moi !

… Que je suis puérile !  
Le blondinet pince ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils de fureur.

\- A MOI !

Puis il se détourne lorsque le brun tire doucement une mèche blonde à la base de sa nuque, dans une tentative de le faire arrêter et entre dans la chambre en claquant la porte.  
C'est à ce moment là que Lucius explose de rire. Oh le traître. Je vais le tuer. Mais avant, je vais le torturer, le dépecer, l' égorger…

\- Si tu avais vu son expression lorsqu'on est arrivé et qu'il a vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ! Hilarant !  
\- Par Salazar ! Ton gamin est horrible ! C'est quoi son problème ?!  
\- Tu ne l'as pas compris ? C'est pourtant clair. Il s'approprie ton fils.  
\- Et comme tu dis, c'est MON fils ! je grogne.

Mon ami se remet à rire.

\- Petit problème de possessivité et de sur-protection mon cher ?  
\- La ferme Malfoy, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
\- Mais bien sûr.

 _*dans le chambre d'Harry*_

\- Calme toi Ry ! Ça va maintenant …

Assis derrière MON Harry, je lui caresse les cheveux. Ils sont tellement beau, brillants, doux. Et c'est mon Harry à moi… rien qu'à moi.

\- J-je veux pas qu'on me coupe les cheveux…  
\- C'est fini, personne ne va le faire. Sev ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire. Mais il a compris maintenant alors il n'essaiera plus de le faire. D'accord ?

oooooooo

Harry est seul dans l'appartement de Severus. Il est effrayé, il ignore pourquoi l'homme n'est pas ici. D'habitude, il est rentré depuis très longtemps… ou sinon, Lucius ou Pompom viennent le garder. Mais là, il est totalement seul et il ne sait pas pourquoi !

Il aime bien Severus, il lui a même proposé d'être son nouveau papa ! Mais bien qu'il apprécie l'homme, il en a toujours peur, un peu… parce qu'il est un homme et malgré toute sa gentillesse et parfois douceur voir tendresse, la peur de Harry ne part jamais.

Un douleur le prend soudain dans la poitrine, le faisant suffoquer. Il se penche en avant et tousse. Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Oh Merlin ! La peur envahit le môme… ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé ! Depuis qu'il vivait ici, une seule fois, en fait. Il essuie d'un geste tremblant les taches et ses lèvres sur sa chemise noire… avant de se mordre la lèvre en se souvenant que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Une porte claque, le faisant sursauter. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés se tournent avec terreur vers la source du bruit.

Severus vient de rentrer mais il a l'air en colère. L'homme se tourne vivement vers le mur et le frappe violemment de son poing, qui produit un bruit sourd. L'enfant connaît ce bruit : celui d'un os brisé.

\- Putain, petite vermine ! Fouineur, enfoiré !

L'enfant, qui avait esquissé un pas vers l'homme afin de l'aider et le soigner, se fige et recule. Des larmes de tristesse et de douleur envahissent ses yeux. L'homme est en train de lui parler à lui. Mais qu'à-t-il fait ?! Il pensait que Severus l'appréciait -un tout petit peu- mais ses espoirs d'enfant se brisent une nouvelle fois. Il est encore un fardeau, un petit monstre, une vermine ! Il avait espéré que Severus l'apprécie vraiment mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Severus frappe de nouveau mais avec sa seconde main cette fois-ci, qui finit par se briser sous les chocs répétés. Il continue jusqu'à l'épuisement puis se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol le long du mur.  
L'enfant terrifié est prostré contre le mur face à l'homme, il tremble de tous ses membres, ses longs cheveux forment un voile autour de lui. Ses joues pales sont pleines de larmes, il aurait tant aimé que l'homme l'aime un tout petit peu !

\- Harry ?

Severus a relevé la tête et le regarde. Avec honte ?

\- Oh Harry, petit. Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté, pardonne moi… Harry, petit ange… p-pleure pas ! N'ai pas peur de moi ! Oh Harry !

L'homme se redresse comme il peut, avec ses deux mains cassées. Il s'approche de l'enfant qui pleure sans aucun bruit et s'assied près de lui, taisant et ignorant la douleur dans ses mains.  
Harry se tasse dans le coin du mur.

\- Tu… tu as cru que je te parlai à toi ?!  
-Mais v-vous m-me par-parliez monsieur , dit faiblement le petit.  
\- Oh Merlin non ! Bien sur que non petit. C'est … quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a énervé. Pas toi. Pas du tout. Tu le sais bien Harry… je suis tellement navré que tu ais pu penser que je parlai de toi ou à toi, je ne parlerai jamais de toi ainsi ! Tu n'es pas une vermine mon ange.  
\- … Mais M-monsieur… la personne après laquelle vous êtes en colère n'est pas une vermine, si ?  
\- Non, bien sur que non, mon ange. C'est même quelqu'un de très bien, très bon... J'étais seulement en colère après cet homme. Il ne mérite pas du tout que je parle de lui ainsi. La colère m' a fait dire de mauvaises choses et je le regrette. Mais je regrette encore plus que tu ais assisté à cela. Pardonne moi, s'il te plait.

L' enfant hoche timidement la tête. Il se lève avec hésitation et regarde Severus à travers ses cheveux noirs. Il laisse glisser ses yeux sur les mains brisées et sanglantes de Severus avant de faire volte face et de partir.

ooooooooo

Je regarde le môme s'enfuir loin de moi. Je m'en veux tellement ! Je me relève en grimaçant, sans m'appuyer sur mes mains fracturées et vais m'affaler sur le canapé. Quelle connerie j'ai faite, Merlin ! J'ai terrifié mon futur fils et me suis explosé les mains, je ne peux même plus les bouger !  
Je grogne de douleur en rejetant ma tête sur le dossier du divan, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'une vague de souffrance plus importante me submerge.

\- Erm…

Je rouvre les yeux, surpris par ce petit son. Harry est debout devant moi, il se balance timidement d'un pied à l'autre, ses mains se tordant dans tous les sens et sa lèvre mordillée fébrilement par ses petites dents parfaitement blanches et pointues. Ses grands yeux me scrutent attentivement et semblent chercher quelque chose sur mon visage. Il semble avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue lâche. Il est chou.  
Je lui souris gentiment.

\- Oui Harry ?  
\- V-vous voulez b-bien que je v-vous soigne ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je… je peux v-vous soigner…

Il me montre une grande quantité de fioles de potions et de pots pleins de baumes divers sur la table basse. Table basse qui, avant que je ne m'installe ici, était vide. Il a du les ramener. Je suis touché par son geste. Je hoche la tête, incertain de la fiabilité de ma voix.

Il s'approche tout doucement après avoir saisi une bassine pleine d'au et une serviette propre. Il s'assied à côté de moi sur le canapé et je me tourne face à lui, en m'asseyant en tailleurs, pour avoir la même position que lui. Il saisi doucement ma main droite et commence à passer le linge humide pour en retirer le sang poisseux. Je grimace légèrement de douleur, il est pourtant très doux mais cela ne suffit pas à enlever la douleur. Il se mord la lèvre en me voyant faire et se relève. Il s'approche de la table, semble fouiller et semble trouver ce qu'il cherche lorsqu'il revient vers moi et me tend une fiole. Il semble réprimer un sourire en se rendant compte que je ne peux la saisir puis il s'assied de nouveau alors que j'écarquilles les yeux en me rendant compte que c'est une potion anti-douleur …

\- Harry …  
\- C-ce n'est pas la bonne ? D-désolé ! J-je me suis trompé !  
\- Non mon ange… c'est bien elle. Comment as-tu su ?  
\- La couleur.  
\- C'est bien Harry. Très bien.

Il sourit légèrement puis m'aide à avaler la potion. La douleur reflue directement, je soupire de soulagement. Il continue ensuite à me nettoyer la main, délicatement. Il est véritablement prévenant, il ferait un bon médicomage. Je ferme les yeux de contentement en sentant ses petits doigt frais sur mes mains, leur fraîcheur calme la légère douleur qui persiste. Une fois la main droite nettoyée, il passe à la main gauche. Puis il me regarde et je lis de l'hésitation sur son visage d'ange. Il se lève de nouveau et va vers la table basse. Il fouille.

\- S-severus… je sais pas t-trop laquelle prendre p-pour les os…  
\- Celle qui est jaune. Oui, elle.

 **NDA : Harry et Sev se rapprochent de plus en plus ! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive ! ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent Hetalia, j'ai posté deux OS (** ** _Papou_** **et** ** _13 11 2015: Une insoutenable souffrance_** **), n'hésitez pas à les lire ^^**

 **PUBLICATION (Parce que beaucoup me demandent) : Etant donné que je n'ai pas internet de façon continuelle, mon rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier. J'essaierai de publier dès que j'y aurais accès. Donc ne soyez pas étonnés si je poste plusieurs chapitres à la fois !**

 **RAR** **: Oui, en effet, Dray est adorable et sa possessivité envers Harry n'est pas juste là pour faire mignon, il y a une véritable raison à cela !**

 **Seule** ** _Serpent d'ombre_** **a trouvé qui était la raison de la colère de Sevy-chou ! Congratulation ;p !**

 **Ensuite, j'ai eu comme seule idée le Bûcher comme punition aux Dursley, j'apprécie l'idée ;p En y a-t-il d'autres ? ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes chatons ! 3**

 **Chapitre 10**

Nous sommes à présent à la fin du mois de Février. Je vais adopter Harry officiellement dans quelques jours, par une adoption par le sang… ça changera son physique car il ne comptera plus James comme étant son père mais moi, ce qui entraînera forcément une modification. Harry n'a pas l'air trop stressé.

Nous nous sommes pas mal rapprochés depuis qu'il a soigné mes mains, on rit plus souvent, il sourit d'avantage et est plus libre dans sa façon de s'exprimer. J'ai toujours du mal à élaborer des contacts physiques mais bon, je me dis qu'il faut y aller progressivement.

Il ne sursaute presque plus lorsque je pose ma main sur sa tête ou que je lui saisi la main pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je fais cependant toujours attention à ce qu'il puisse voir quand je compte initier ce genre de contact et je laisse un temps pour voir s'il « accepte » ou si ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je ne le fais jamais par surprise… ça se révèle catastrophique ! La dernière fois, il a couiné et s'est précipité à l'opposé de moi dans la pièce. Ou une fois, il a mis le feu au canapé.

Il fait toujours autant de cauchemars la nuit, alors je vais le retrouver et je le console.

Pompom et Lucius n'ont toujours pas le droit de le toucher ou de l'approcher de trop près si ce n'est pas lui qui initie le contact, tout comme avec Narcissa. Seul Draco parvient à le câliner, même par surprise, sans que Harry ne panique, ne s'écarte, ou se tende. Il est même chouchouté par le blondinet !

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il tremblait beaucoup moins quoique toujours un peu. C'est surtout ses mains.

Ses mains ainsi que certaines de ses autres blessures sont toujours bandées: ça se soigne mal. Ses anti-corps pour la guérison ne sont pas assez forts malgré les potions que je lui donne quotidiennement. Le bon côté, c'est que je parviens à lui changer ses bandages tous les jours. Cependant, il mange peu, vraiment peu.

Je me tourne vivement vers Harry, qui est assis près de moi, en train de lire, lorsque je l'entends tousser. Ça ne semble pas se calmer. Je fonce les sourcils, inquiet. Il peine à reprendre son souffle entre les quintes de toux. Merlin, que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Harry ?

Il se recroqueville et continue à tousser dans sa main, sa seconde main serrée sur sa poitrine. J'appel un verre d'eau avec ma baguette et lui tend mais il ne le prend pas. Je le pose au sol et m'agenouille devant le petit qui est rouge à force de tousser. Enfin, ça se calme. Il écarte sa main et hoquette en la regardant. Je fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux à mon tour avant de devenir livide. Elle est couverte de sang. Oh doux Merlin !

\- Harry ? Ça va ? Oh Merlin, quelle question stupide, bien sur que non ! Tu craches du sang ! J'appelle Pompom !

Je me redresse après avoir forcer le petit à s'allonger et vais à la cheminée. L'infirmière arrive quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sac dans les bras. Elle se précipite vers mon fils (futur fils) et lui souris de manière maternelle.

\- Bonjour Harry. Où souffres-tu ?  
\- P-poumons.

Elle fronce les sourcils en même temps que moi puis elle attrape sa baguette.

\- Retire ta chemise, mon cœur.

Il s'exécute avant de se rallonger. Pompom trace un sortilège au-dessus de sa poitrine. Un parchemin apparais. Elle le lit attentivement, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant.

\- Merlin Harry, depuis quand as-tu mal ?  
\- Longtemps. J'ai ça depuis longtemps. J'étais chez les Dursley quand ça a commencé.  
\- Harry, combien de fois est-ce que ça t'est arrivé chez Severus ?  
\- Deux. Deux avec aujourd'hui.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Je murmure, blessé par son silence quand à sa souffrance.  
\- J-je me disais que ce-ce n'était rien.  
\- Harry ! C'est du sang ! Du sang sort de tes poumons ! C'est GRAVE !  
\- Severus ! Arrêtes : tu lui fais peur.

Je détourne les yeux de son regard noir. Harry tremble sur le canapé, livide de peur. La culpabilité monte en moi.

\- Tu as une maladie moldue Harry. Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne l'ai pas vu lors de ton arrivée… mais je vais te soigner, n'ai pas peur petit. Tu vas prendre cette potion tous les jours pendant trois semaines et ça devrait être bon., dit-elle en donnant une feuille à Severus. Tu as des questions mon ange ?  
\- Non, Pompom. Merci.  
\- Bien, je vais y aller alors. À plus tard Severus, bisous Harry.

Puis elle disparaît dans la cheminée. Je me tourne vers Harry. Il me regarde à travers ses cheveux, il s'est revêtu et est recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé.

\- T-tu m'en v-veux Severus ? D'avoir r-rien dit.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas petit… je ne comprends juste pas ton silence.  
\- L'habitude de ne rien dire quand j'ai mal. Je crois que c'est ça. Qu-quand j'étais ch-chez les Dursley… je devais me taire quand j'avais mal. Je me faisais dis-disputer quand j'é-étais malade ou souffrant… la première fois que j'ai craché du sang… j'étais dans le jardin… ce n'était même pas craché mais vomi… j'ai eu peur de ce que pourrait dire ou faire m-mon on-oncle. Alors je l'ai caché sous de la terre dans les massifs.

oooooooooooo

Je regarde avec admiration Harry. Il est en train de brasser une potion de troisième année… et même ceux-ci sont en général incapables de la réussir ! Mais lui, si ! C'est incroyable. Il a préparé les ingrédients parfaitement et suit la recette à la lettre. Le bout rose de sa petite langue sort de sa bouche sous la concentration. Il a les joues rouges, dû à la chaleur que provoque le feu sous le chaudron… et la concentration doit encore y être pour beaucoup. Ses yeux brillants sont rivée tantôt au chaudron, tantôt au livre depuis deux heures.

Ses mains tremblent légèrement mais le tremblement continuel que subit son corps s'est pour une fois arrêté. J'ai retiré les bandages de ses mains afin qu'il puisse les bouger comme il le souhaite mais les cicatrices rougissent de plus en plus à cause des vapeurs.

Jusqu'ici, je ne l'ai aidé que deux fois cependant sa potion est parfaite, je pense qu'elle aurait été très bien réussie même si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Ça fait quelques jours que je l'initie à ma spécialité et je suis effaré de ses capacités. Il est doué grâce à sa concentration remarquable et son désir de bien faire. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se lasse pas de faire toutes ces préparations. Lorsque je lui propose, bien qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement, je sais que ça lui plait, lui fait plaisir : ses yeux se mettent doucement à pétiller. Il avance très vite dans le programme de première année mais aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu essayé plus compliqué pour évaluer ses capacités; je n'en suis pas déçu.

Ce matin, j'ai réussi à le faire rester dos à moi sans paniquer et j'en ait profité pour lui tresser les cheveux. J'ai pas mal galéré, la dernière fois que j'en ait faite une, c'était dans les cheveux de Lily alors que nous étions enfants. Je regarde le résultat: la tresse est lâche et de nombreuses mèches s'en échappent. Elle tombe au-dessus de ses fesses, ses cheveux sont si sombres !

Je me reprends en voyant ses mains trembler plus intensément et une légère grimace déformer son beau petit visage.

\- Tu devrais arrêter Harry. Il ne faut pas forcer si tu souffres ! Je vais te soigner.

Son regard hésitant se pose sur moi : l'assurance qu'il a acquis en brassant la potion (qu'il a toujours en en brassant) disparaît alors que je le coupe de ce monde à part qu'est la confection des potions. Je lui souris doucement et pose ma main dans son dos (ignorant sa crispation passagère provoquée par ce contact) et le guide jusque dans le salon. Là, il s'assied au fond du divan tandis que je vais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre des bandes ainsi que du baume et un linge humide et tiède. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Harry a les yeux perdus dans le vide, son visage triste.

\- Qu'as-tu ?

Il sursaute et ses yeux me scrutent un moment avant qu'il ne les baisse. Je retiens un soupire, ne sachant comment il pourrait l'interpréter. Je m'agenouille face à lui, sur le sol et relève doucement son visage enfantin pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Il se tend, nerveux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup, probablement.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux devant moi… sauf si tu faisais un bêtise, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Je refuse que tu n'oses croiser mon regard… et… je ne te ferrai jamais de mal mon ange. Jamais je ne te frapperai ! Je ne suis pas comme les Dursley, je ne te ferai subir aucune souffrance, aucune violence, aucun abus, aucune maltraitance, torture… jamais ! Je te protègerai le mieux que je peux. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du tord ou du mal, encore moins moi-même. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, tu es en sécurité ! Tu vas bientôt être mon fils et je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin ! Je ne te ferai jamais de mal mon petit garçon ! Mon fils.

Il continue de me scruter de son regard larmoyant.

\- Merci, Severus.

Je souris en retour du sien puis saisi doucement sa main droite. Je passe le linge dessus, les cicatrices sont toutes boursouflées.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tu avais mal Harry. Tu aurais aussitôt du me le dire.  
\- … Je-j'aime beaucoup b-brasser des potions. J-je ne v-voulais pas trop m'arrêter…

Je ris. Je continue de passer le linge tiède sur sa peau meurtrie et je le vois fermer les yeux, probablement de soulagement. J'applique le baume puis bande la main, je répète l'opération sur la seconde.

 **NDA : ALOOOOORS ?**

 **Ce chapitre est en effet plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvais couper la suite, qui sera un chapitre bien plus long ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, tout comme vos idées de châtiments pour les Dursley !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la suite de "Agony"**

 **RAR** **: Je vous remercie pour tous ces commentaires, je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ;p**

 **Merci également pour vos idées de punition aux Dursley ;p**

 **Je ne peux cependant pas répondre à toutes les questions que vous avez pu me poser étant donné que je vais y répondre dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 11**

Je suis terrifié. Je regarde mon fils, ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, son visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Je me tourne de nouveau vers les Aurores et Albus. Ils sont trois Aurores, le premier, qui semble être le chef, s'approche et m'annonce:

\- Vous allez devoir nous suivre, Monsieur Severus Snape.  
\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'informer de la raison de votre visite ?

Mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils veulent ! Dès qu'ils sont arrivés avec Dumbledore, j'ai su. Et ça me terrifie. Ils veulent m'enlever Harry…

\- Vous êtes coupable d'enlèvement sur mineur, de séquestration et de la mise en danger du Survivant. Veuillez nous remettre votre baguette et nous suivre, je vous prie.

Je sens Harry plus que je ne le voit s'accrocher à ma jambe. Il murmure:

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Severus ?

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui dit que tout va bien, que c'est un malentendu. Mais je vois qu'il n'est pas dupe.

\- Je ne vous suivrai pas. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. À présent, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir sortir de mes appartements.  
\- Si vous ne co-opérez pas, j'ai l'ordre d'utiliser la force. Et autant vous dire que face à un enfant, il vaut mieux que vous co-opériez, Monsieur Snape.  
\- Laissez moi contacter un ami qui prendra mon fils à charge. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul.  
\- Je m'en charge Severus.  
\- Il ne vous connaît pas Albus. Je ne le laisserait pas seul avec un inconnu pour lui !

Harry se met à trembler contre moi. Ses grands yeux dirigés sur mon visage.

\- Je crains que vous n'aillez le choix. Suivez nous à présent.

Je m'agenouille devant mon fils et le tien par les épaules.

\- Tu me laisse pas hein ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi… tu me laisses pas tout seul hein Severus ?!

Sa voix est toute tremblante, comme s'il retenait un sanglot.

\- Harry, mon ange, je vais devoir suivre ces messieurs. Tu vas rester avec le directeur, ok ? Tu vas être sage.  
\- Je… non… s'il te plait… j-je… me laisse pas. Pas toi aussi. T'as pas le droit ! Pas de me laisser tout seul ! Pas toi ! Non… s'il te plait ! Reste…

Mon cœur se brise face à la douleur que je lis dans ses yeux. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces, essayant de calmer sa peur. Mais comment faire alors que moi je suis tétanisé à l'idée d'être séparé de lui ? Je sens ensuite qu'on me saisi par les épaules d'une main ferme. Je me redresse et détache les bras du petit de mon cou. C'est l'un des Aurores. Je me lève et ils commencent à m'escorter.

\- Me laisse pas Severus ! S'il te plait ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! Non ! L'emmenez pas ! Emmène moi avec toi Severus, je veux pas être tout seul… pas encore…

Il s'accroche de toutes ses forces à ma robe de sorcier. Je cligne des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Je le regarde. Ses larmes sont prêtes à déborder, le dernier Aurore le saisi sous les bras et le tire en arrière pour le faire lâcher prise. Un premier sanglot brise le silence pesant.

\- Me laisse pas. M'abandonne pas… papa…

Je me fige et tourne la tête vers lui. Il a cessé de se débattre et pend dans les bras de l'Aurore qui le tient. Son regard désespéré est posé sur moi, emplit de douleur.

\- Je vais revenir mon cœur. Promis.  
\- Il ne faut pas faire des promesses qu'on ne peut tenir à un enfant, Monsieur Snape.

Je ferme alors les yeux douloureusement et les suit, sous les cris de détresse de mon bébé. Mon tout petit garçon, que j'ai bien malgré moi abandonné. Le culpabilité et l'angoisse me saisissent. Pourvu que je sorte rapidement… mais d'où ?! Vont-ils m'envoyer à Azkaban ?! Oh Merlin ! Quand vais-je revoir Harry ? Où va-t-il aller ? Je dois appeler Lucius… ou Tom ! Je retiens mes larmes alors que mon esprit se repasse en boucle les cris de mon garçon qui m'appelle.

oooooooooooooooooo

Harry est effondré. Il regarde son papa disparaître avec les trois hommes. Il l'abandonne.

\- Bien, Harry. Je vais t'emmener voir des gens très gentils. Ils vont te garder et prendre soin de toi. Suis moi mon enfant.

Tremblant, le môme le suit. Pour la première fois qu'il vit avec Severus, il sort de ses quartiers (sans compter la fois où avec Draco ils avaient été tous les deux à l'infirmerie). Ils traversent de nombreux couloirs pleins d'enfants et arrivent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci s'approche de sa cheminée et y lance de la poudre.

\- Le Terrier. Bonjours Molly, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien, merci. Et vous Professeur ?  
\- De même. Excusez moi de vous déranger à une heure matinale. Je vous ait récemment parler du petit problème que j'avais détecté. Accepteriez vous de prendre en charge le jeune Harry dès à présent ?  
\- Bien entendu Albus. Apportez le dès que vous les souhaitez.  
\- Maintenant. Est-ce possible ?  
\- Oui. Je vous attends.

Le visage de la femme s'efface. Le directeur agrippe la main de l'enfant et l'entraîne dans la cheminée. À l'arrivée, Harry s'effondre au sol. Les deux adultes rient de sa maladresse, l'humiliant par la même occasion. La femme s'approche de lui et l'étouffe dans ses bras. L'enfant se raidit. Il déteste les contacts. Il n'y a que son père qui en a le droit -en de rares occasions- et Dray.  
Le directeur s'en va sans plus attendre, laissant le petit avec la femme inconnue.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je m'appelle Molly. Tu vas rester avec ma famille pendant un moment, d'accord ?  
\- Je veux voir mon papa…  
\- Voyons petit, tes parents…  
\- Pas mon papa … pas lui !  
\- Mais si mon ange.  
\- NON ! Il m'a promis qu'il allait revenir !  
\- Harry, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas le revoir !  
\- NON! MON PAPA ! JE VEUX MON PAPA. IL A DIT QU'IL ALLAIT PAS M'ABANDONNER ! Qu'il allait revenir…  
\- Il ne reviendra pas Harry…  
\- Non… non … non… y peut pas m'abandonner…

Les semaines passent. Sans que Harry n'ait la moindre nouvelle de son papa. Molly continue de lui dire qu'il ne viendra jamais et l'enfant commence à sentir ses espoirs le quitter. Il reste toute la journée devant la cheminée, espérant que son père arrive d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne dort pas, ne mange pas. Il se laisse dépérir.

De plus, Harry n'aime pas Ginny et Ronald. Ils sont toujours en train de l'embêter ou de lui faire de mauvaises et méchantes blagues.

L'autre jour, ils l'avaient enfermé dans la cabane du fond du jardin. C'est Arthur Weasley qui l'avait retrouvé, prostré dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière en répétant : « Papa, viens me chercher, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… » en une longue litanie.

La famille n'avait toujours pas compris que la personne qu'il appelait « papa » n'était pas James Potter mais Severus Snape. De ce fait, ils lui répétaient qu'il ne viendrait pas et qu'il était mort, ne rassurant pas l'enfant le moins du monde et le faisant paniquer même.

En plus, les deux plus jeunes enfants de la famille Weasley se moquaient de lui car il n'avait pas de parents, le laissant à chaque fois dans un état déplorable. Tout cela bien sur dans la plus grande ignorance des adultes. Harry était tellement malheureux dans cette maison.

Il sursaute en voyant enfin la cheminée s'allumer dans l'annonce d'une arrivée. Il se lève précipitamment et regarde avec de grands yeux, avide de voir son papa. Mais à la place, c'est un homme roux qui apparaît.  
La mère de famille arrive en courant et se jette sur lui.

\- Oh Bill ! Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Viens dans la cuisine, je vais te faire à manger ! Ron et Ginny sont en haut ! Ils t'attendent avec impatience.

Le grand garçon se tourne vers Harry et lui souris gentiment.

\- Salut toi !

Il s'agenouille pour être au niveau du garçon et lui dit :

\- Je m'appelle William, mais on m'appelle Bill. Et toi petit ?  
\- Harry, Monsieur.  
\- Bill, j'ai dit, petit. Pourquoi retiens-tu des larmes ?  
\- Je… je pensais que c'est mon papa qui venait me chercher…  
\- Oh…

Puis de grands cris résonnent dans la maison et Bill est renversé par son frère et sa sœur. Ces deux derniers en profitent pour pousser le plus petit -oui, Harry est encore plus petit que Ginny- qui tombe au sol. C'est tout tremblant et triste que l'enfant s'écarte du trio pour retourner devant la cheminée. Il a tellement besoin de savoir si son papa va bien…

\- Les enfants ! À table !

Le petit brun ne bouge pas. Il remonte ses genoux sous son menton et les entourent de ses bras, surveillant attentivement l'âtre.

\- Harry ? Tu viens ?

Bill regarde le dos de l'enfant en parlant mais le petit ne semble pas l'entendre ou ne veux pas en faire cas. Inquiet, le jeune homme va vers lui et s'assied à son côté:

\- Tu sais, ton papa n'aimerait pas voir que tu ne manges pas…  
\- Mais… s-si il a-arrive et q-que je suis p-pas là pour l'accueillir… il va p-penser qu'il n-ne m'a pas m-manqué! Q-que je ne m'in-inquiète pas pour lui. Alors que si ! Si j-je ne suis pas là q-quand il arrive, il v-va peut être r-r-re-repartir sans moi, i-imagine il pense q-que je suis p-plus heureux i-ici que a-avec lui. Il sera p-peut être triste… ou pas. Ou il sera sou-soulagé. Il p-pourra se dé-débarrasser de m-moi. Il v-veut peut être p-plus de m-moi… Il est peut être heu-heureux que je ne sois pas avec lui… il m'aime pas, il est content que je sois plus là, j'étais un fardeau pour lui, un poids, parce que je suis un monstre, une vermine. Je ne sers à rien ! Puis qui voudrait un enfant comme moi ?! Je suis moche, horrible ! Mes cicatrices sont laides, je suis immonde, répugnant! Je ne vaux rien ! Je suis rien !

Bill ne sait quoi dire pour calmer l'enfant qui ne cesse de se rabaisser. Il est bouleversé par les mots de l'enfant. Voyant qu'il ne se calme pas, il l'attire contre lui et caresse ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux à ses oreilles.

\- Chut petit… ton papa tient à toi ! Il t'aime… chut… il va bientôt revenir. Pour toi. Et même si on ne sait pas quand, il reviendra, pour toi, Harry. Et ne dis pas que tu ne vaux rien et que tu ne sers à rien. Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Tu ne me connais pas Bill, tu ne peux pas savoir !

Là, Bill prend conscience qu'il gagne la confiance de l'enfant parce que le môme lui parle ouvertement, sans bégayements bien que toujours en murmurant.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison. Cela se voit que tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry… et tu n'es pas un monstre ou même laid !  
\- M-mais si ! J'ai plein de marques ! Des cicatrices partout !  
\- Et alors ?! C'est triste d'en avoir, car cela prouve que tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile mais ça ne te rend pas laid pour autant ! Par exemple, tu n'es pas dévisagé. Tu as l'air d'être entier… tes cicatrices sont derrière tes bandages ?  
\- O-oui.

Bill remarque une tâche de sang sur celui de son cou. Il blanchit.

\- Harry, as-tu mal au cou ?

L'enfant hausse les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

\- Harry, réponds moi. Tu saignes.

Le petit ouvre de grands yeux mais ne répond toujours pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au Terrier ?  
\- U-un mois je crois, Bill.  
\- As-tu déjà changé tes bandes depuis que tu es ici ?  
\- N-non, Bill.  
\- MAMAN !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?! Pourquoi cris-tu ? Oh. Laisse Harry s'il n'a pas faim, je lui apporterai une assiette tout à l'heure.

Au regard noir de son fils aîné, elle comprend que ce n'est pas la raison de sa colère.

\- Comment se fait-il maman, que tu n'ai pas soigner Harry une seule fois depuis qu'il est ici ?!  
\- Il ne laisse personne l'approcher.

Le rouquin ne remarque seulement maintenant que Harry a à présent une position de soumission, qu'il se ratatine, se fait le plus petit possible.

\- Ne sois pas gêné Harry.  
\- Il n'est pas gêné Billy ! Il est toujours ainsi.  
\- Il saigne Maman. Où sont les affaires de soins ?  
\- Il… il saigne ?  
\- OUI !  
\- Dans la salle de bain de l'étage.  
\- Bien. Suis-moi Harry, on va te soigner.

L'enfant suit le plus grand en haut des escaliers. Ils entrent tous deux dans la salle de bain. Bill cherche rapidement des bandes et potions. Puis il attrape une serviette de bain ainsi qu'un gant et les donnent à Harry.

\- Tiens petit. Douche toi, mets un sous-vêtement et rejoins moi dans ma chambre, je vais te soigner. As-tu besoin d'aide pour retirer tes bandes ?  
\- Non merci, Bill.

Bill quitte la pièce et rejoins sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, il entend des petits coups portés à la porte. Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, le brun rentre dans la pièce. Il ferme violemment la porte derrière lui et s'adosse contre le battant. Sa respiration est haletante. Ses longs cheveux retombent tout autour de lui, trempés.  
Bill devient livide en notant toutes les marques qui maculent le corps frêle de neuf ans. Il déglutit et secoue la tête afin de se reprendre.

\- Tout va bien Harry ?!  
\- Ils- ils m'ont vu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ronald (Bill comprend rapidement que les deux jeunes garçons ne s'entendent pas spécialement en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom complet) et Ginny… ils m'ont vu dans le couloir.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry…

Le roux comprend au regard de l'enfant que pour lui, c'est important.

\- Dis moi Harry, qui est ton papa ?  
\- Bah … Severus Snape.  
\- Tu es donc Harry Snape ? Tu ne lui ressemble pas pourtant … ne te vexe pas, surtout.  
\- Oh je sais que je lui ressemble pas ! Il m'a adopté ! Enfin… il devait ! Il s'est fait arrêter avant ! En fait, je suis Harry Potter.

Bill a l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide en pleine face. Potter ?! Oh Merlin !

\- Depuis combien de temps vis-tu avec le Professeur Snape ?  
\- Avant Noël.  
\- Bien. Viens, je vais te soigner maintenant.

L'enfant semble hésiter.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Harry.

Harry approche doucement du lit et s'assied à côté de Bill. Il aime bien Bill. Il est gentil et doux. Mais surtout, il est super beau et sa présence est réconfortante. Un peu comme Dray. Mais Dray est beaucoup plus beau et c'est beaucoup mieux d'être avec Dray … mais bon, pour l'instant il va devoir se contenter de Bill. Et ce n'est pas si mal.

Harry laisse donc Bill soigner ses mains. Les sourcils roux sont froncés.

\- Dis moi Harry… ce n'est pas Severus qui t'a fait… toutes ces marques ?

Il lève les yeux pour voir le regard incrédule émeraude. Il a l'impression de voir de plus en plus de blessures. Il y a des cicatrices, des brûlures…

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sur que non, Bill ! C'est papa qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a soigné ! Il ne m'a jamais fait mal mon papa ! Il ne m'a jamais frappé, pas une seule fois ! Il est très gentil mon papa…  
\- Tu es sûr qu'on parle tous les deux du même Severus Snape ?  
\- Oui ! Es tu en train d'insinuer que mon papa est méchant ?! Et qu'il pourrait me faire du mal ?! Parce que tu as tord !

Le visage doux et mignon de l'enfant se transforme en un visage déformé par la colère. Terrifiant, et il n'a que neuf ans !

\- J'oserai pas petit. C'est seulement que… comme professeur… on va dire qu'il est assez sévère…

Le visage redevient angélique.

\- Oh. Je sais. Il me l'a déjà dit.  
\- J'ai fini tes mains, on passe aux bras.

Harry se laisse faire mais suit suspicieusement le moindre geste de Bill. Et cela ne passe pas inaperçu auprès du second.

L'enfant sursaute en même temps que Bill lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Pas violemment mais ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Un garçon -roux aussi- rentre dans la pièce, un sourire doux accroché au visage. Harry le trouve encore plus beau que Bill… mais toujours moins que Dray ! Faut pas rire non plus !

\- Salut Bill, coucou Harry. Vous allez bien ?

 **NDA** **: Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ A la prochaine :p**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic vous plaise ! Merci pour vos reviews ! 3**

 **Chapitre 12**

Le nouveau venu embrasse son frère sur la joue et fait de même à Harry, ne s'occupant pas que le plus petit se soit tendu. Il s'allonge sur le lit après avoir escaladé les deux autres et lance un sort pour fermer la porte à clé.

\- Charlie !  
\- Bah quoi ?! J'ai 17 ans ! Je suis majeur ! J'ai le droit de faire de la magie.  
\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom Monsieur ?  
\- Simple. Tu as des cheveux noirs. Des beaux yeux verts qui vont faire tourner des têtes plus tard. Appel moi Charlie, petit.  
\- Oh.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide Bill ?

Bill est comme toujours stupéfait et incrédule face à la capacité d'adaptation de son petit frère. Comme si rien ne l'étonnait. Ou qu'il savait déjà tout.

\- Harry, Charlie est mon frère. Il est en dernière année à Poudlard.  
\- Tu as mon papa comme professeur alors ?!  
\- Oui. Il est revenu il y a deux jours. Il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi, Harry. Mais ne le dit à personne. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il allait tout faire pour venir te voir et te reprendre avec lui. On a parlé longtemps tous les deux … tu lui manques beaucoup.

Les beaux yeux verts deviennent vitreux et la voix tremblotante, pleine d'émotion :

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais, il a failli pleurer quand il m'a parlé de toi. Et encore plus quand je n'ai pas pu lui donner de tes nouvelles. Il semblait bouleversé.  
\- Dis, Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné pour moi ?  
\- Je te le donnerai plus tard, ok ? C'est caché dans la doublure de ma valise. Si je l'attrape maintenant, on va le remarquer… tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue, viens, on va finir de te soigner.

Le petit garçon se laisse faire, bien que veillant toujours sur le moindre des gestes des deux garçons.

\- Mais Charlie, mon papa, il va bien hein ?  
\- Oui petite crevette !  
\- Hey ! Y a que Dray qu'a le droit de m'appeler crevette !  
\- Qui ça ?!  
\- Bah Dray ! Draco !  
\- Il t'appel crevette ?  
\- Ouiii ! Crevette naine, même. Tu sais, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Il est génial ! Et trop beau ! Papa dit souvent que quand on sera grands, il faudra nous surveiller de très près. Il le dit quand je ne suis pas là, qu'il est tout seul avec Lucius. Je comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit par là… on fait pas de bêtises Dray et moi ! Il venait souvent chez nous avant de venir ici, tous les jours presque. Tu sais, il me manque. Comme papa…

Bill regarde d'un air entendu son frère, qui est amusé au plus haut point. Parce que eux comprennent clairement le sous-entendu.

\- Dis moi crevette, c'est ton amoureux ce Dray ?!  
\- Non. Et toi, tu en as un ? Ou une ?  
\- Oui. Mais ne le dit pas, c'est un secret. Voilà, on a finit !  
\- Charlie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un mec ?!  
\- Pas l'occasion ? (cela ressemble en effet plus à une question qu'à une réponse)  
\- Maman le sait ?  
\- Non.  
\- Papa ?

\- Non. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils l'apprennent ! L'année prochaine, je pars au Pays de Galle. Ou Roumanie.

Charlie se lève, embarrassé. D'aussi loin que Bill se souvienne, son frère est mal à l'aise lorsque l'on parle de relations amoureuses. Pas que Charlie n'assume pas son orientation sexuelle… mais leurs parents n'étaient pas très « ouverts » d'esprit là dessus. D'où l'incertitude de Charlie.

Ce dernier fouille dans l'armoire de son frère et en sort un grand tee-short. Il le tend à Harry qui l'enfile. Charlie explose de rire en voyant qu'il est ridicule avec. Il attrape un appareil photo et prend quelques clichés. Ils sont trop mignons ! Harry a de grands yeux verts innocents, ses cheveux tombent autour de lui en des boucles noires humides. Le grand tee-short vert foncé fait ressortir ses yeux. Il fait minuscule et fragile dedans. Un ange… ou un chaton trempé.

\- Dis moi Crevette, où as-tu eu toutes ces marques ?  
\- C'EST PAS MON PAPA !

L'enfant est rouge de colère. Il est lui même horrifié de son culot à crier, hurler même. Il n'a pas le droit; il va se faire punir. La panique commence à l'envahir, il commence à trembler, sa respiration s'accélère, il se tord et griffe les mains et poignets d'angoisse.  
Et si on le renvoyait chez les Dursley parce qu'il avait crier et répondu ?!

L'enfant suffoque à présent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'échange un regard inquiet avec mon frère. Pourquoi Harry se met-il à trembler et paniquer ? Je le voit soudain blanchir et il se recroqueville le plus loin de nous. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma main sur sa tête, il sursaute :

\- Hey, crevette. N'ai pas peur, ce n'est rien ! On n'est pas fâchés contre toi, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Ça arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter, ce n'est pas grave. Chut… calme toi… tout va bien.

Je continue de lui donner des paroles rassurantes. Il finit par se calmer et je lui tends les bras. Il se blottit contre moi, enroulant ses fins petits bras autour de mon cou. Je me relève et m'assieds sur le lit de Bill, ce dernier est à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais… maman et papa ne l'ont pas soigné pendant tout le mois et demi qu'il était la… il faut qu'il retourne chez son père : il y sera mieux.  
\- Je sais Bill. Mais on ne peut pas, pas pour l'instant. Pendant que nous sommes là, nous devons prendre soin de lui, après on avisera.

Contre moi, Harry se détend de plus en plus, je crois qu'il s'endort. J'essai de le poser sur le lit mais ses bras se serrent un peu plus autour de moi. Je souris puis me cale contre les oreillers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La deuxième semaine des vacances d'Avril sont presque terminées, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Harry a été ravi lorsque je lui avait donné le cadeau de Severus : un petit bracelet en cuir noir avec gravé à l'intérieur « Harry Snape ». Avec, il y avait une petite lettre où Severus a mis des mots qui ont réussi à faire pleurer l'enfant, qui refuse toujours de dire ce que comportait la missive. Il porte son bracelet tous les jours, ne s'en séparant jamais. Il est adorable.

Bill et moi le soignons tous les jours, on confectionne des potions pour le faire, il nous aide, le petit monstre. Il est incroyablement doué ! Parfois, il me reprend même alors que je suis sur le point de me tromper ! Ça nous fait rire, Bill et moi.

Je ne supporte plus mes parents qui nous harcèlent pour qu'on se trouve une petite jeune fille mignonne et gentille. Comment vont-ils réagir lorsqu'ils comprendront que je n'aurais jamais de femme mais un homme ?!

J'ai vraiment peur de leur réaction. Ils vont certainement me rejeter, me renier même. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que la population sorcière est très ouverte sur l'homosexualité : sauf eux. Pourquoi suis-je tombé dans cette famille ? Pas que je ne les aime pas ! Je les aime ! Mais je me sens parfois tellement mal.

Lorsque mon père ou ma mère me montrent des filles que nous croisons et en disant des choses du genre : « elle serait parfaite pour toi celle-ci mon cœur » alors que moi, je regarde le mec qui parfois, accompagne cette fille, ou qui est un peu plus loin, un peu plus près… je dois tout garder pour moi.

Je me suis engagé avec un mec… mais je pense que je vais stopper notre relation. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'un jour, il me demande de le présenter à ma famille. Certes, à Poudlard, tout le monde connaît ma sexualité mais… j'essai de le cacher à Percy, bien que ça ne soit pas simple : il est comme les parents, étroit d'esprit. Quand aux jumeaux, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Ils sont trop similaires à moi ou Bill. Heureusement que je les aient tous les trois.

Je ne supporte plus Ginny et Ron, qui sont d'une méchanceté incroyable. Ils sont capricieux et maman leur donne tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont horribles avec Harry, ne m'aidant pas à les supporter.

Harry adore les jumeaux, ces deux là essaient de l'entraîner dans leurs magouilles : tout ça depuis qu'ils ont découvert son don pour les potions ! Heureusement, le petit n'est pas crédule ! Bill et moi nous amusons souvent à le regarder retourner les blagues des jumeaux contre eux. Il est rusé ce gosse : un futur serpentards ! Son père va être fier ! Moi aussi, ainsi que Bill.

Je sursaute lorsque l'on ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volée. Je me tourne vivement vers mon grand frère qui me regarde, paniqué :

\- Charlie, tu n'as pas vu Harry ?!  
\- Non.  
\- Putain de merde !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?!  
\- Il a disparu ! On ne le trouve nul part, on a chercher dans la maison et dans le jardin. Il n'a pas pris la cheminette, on a vérifié… je… je crois que Ginny et Ron savent quelque chose. Depuis qu'on le cherche, ils n'arrêtent pas de chuchoter ensemble et de glousser, me dit-il alors que nous courons à l'extérieur.

Je me fige, fais demi-tour et attrape mon plus jeune frère par le t-shirt au point de le soulever de terre et susurre d'uns voix mielleuse mais qui ne laisse aucun doute à la menace:

\- Dis-moi où est Harry, Ronald Weasley! Je te jure que si tu lui a fait quelque chose de méchant, je t'en colle une !

Il est livide mais je n'en ait rien à faire. Il faut que quelqu'un calme cet insupportable et prétentieux gamin et si ce n'est pas nos parents, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire !

\- D-dans la f-foret.

Je le lâche violemment et saisi Bill par la manche pour l'entraîner derrière moi. Nous courons à en perdre haleine.

oooooooooooooooooo

L' enfant hurle de terreur. Il se débat, panique, angoisse alors que Ginny approche une paire de ciseaux de ses cheveux. Il hurle encore et encore mais personne ne peut l' entendre mis a part la peste au dessus de lui et Ronald, qui le maintient contre la terre, son visage ensanglanté contre le sol. Ils sont loin du Terrier, le frère et la sœur l' ont entraîné aussi loin que possible de force, allant jusqu'à le frapper au visage et à l' estomac, le faisant gémir et crier de douleur. Les joues de Harry sont sèches, malgré la douleur et la peur. Cela fait 15 minutes qu'ils sont loin de la maison.

15 minutes que le môme angoisse.

Il est seul, encore. Seul contre la haine, la douleur...

Tant de solitude.

Puis les ciseaux se referment, coupant horriblement court les si beaux cheveux de l' enfant. La respiration du noiraud se coupe sous le choc et l' humiliation. Il ne se débat plus. Il gît sur le sol, face contre terre, les yeux écarquillés tandis que les autres gosses rient et continuent de lui couper court les cheveux.

Puis ils le laissent là, seul, anéanti. Il ferme douloureusement les yeux et se met en position fœtale, essayant de se tenir chaud, se réconfortant tout seul en serrant ses bras autour de lui, dans la copie bien pale d'une étreinte.

\- Papa... supplie l' enfant.

Puis il laisse libre cours au torrent que déverse ses yeux bien que toujours silencieux.

Il n'en peut plus d'être ici. La fatigue l' accable, il ne dort pas à cause de ses horribles cauchemars, de la peur, de l'inquiétude... Il est a bout. Sans oublier qu'il ne mange presque pas, malgré les tentatives de Charlie et Bill pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. En plus, le fait que Ron et Ginny lui volent la nourriture dans son assiette dès que quelqu'un a le dos tourné ne facilite pas les choses ...

L' enfant reste prostré au sol, tremblant, ses yeux vides et finissant par être secs fixant un point imaginaire. Le soleil commence à décliner. Il veut rester là pour toujours. Loin de tout le monde, dans le calme, la tranquillité. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on ne le fasse plus souffrir.

\- HARRY! HARRY !  
\- CREVETTE !

L' enfant ne réagit pas alors que les deux aînés Weasley l' appellent. Ceux ci finissent par le repérer et restent interdit devant la vision.

On dirait un petit ange déchu, brisé. Dont on aurait coupé les ailes, qu'on aurait mutilé tellement il donne une image brisée.

Ils approchent à pas lents, l'enfant ne les regarde pas.

Il veut son papa. Ou quelqu'un qui le protège. Juste ça.

Charlie s' agenouille à ses côtés et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Sa gorge se serre en voyant dans quel état est l'enfant. Tous ses cheveux coupés gisent autour de lui. Avec un paire de ciseaux argentés qui brille au soleil.  
Et du sang. Du sang sur son beau visage, sur le sol.

 **NDA** **: Euh... Je plaide non coupable pour les tortures faites à Ryry ?**

 **... Ne me tuez pas... please. *snif***


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite qui j'espère est attendue avec impatience ;p**

 **Merci aux Reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13**

Je sens la panique me gagner. J'ai beau le toucher, rien ne le fait réagir...

\- Harry, crevette...

Toujours rien. Je lance un regard perdu à mon frère qui s'approche de nous doucement. Il se met de l'autre côté de Harry et d' une caresse douce mais appuyée, il rejette doucement sa tête en arrière. L'enfant cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, il ne nous regarde toujours pas et ressers ses bras autour de lui.

\- On doit l' emmener à Poudlard...  
\- Non Bill. Si on le transporte là bas, Dumbledore serra au courant, ce qu'il ne faut pas... On doit aller chez les Malfoy...  
\- Charlie ! Ils ne nous laisserons jamais entrer chez eux.. C'est impossible !  
\- Ils le feront ! Pour Harry.

D'un regard, je le convaincs et je prend dans mes bras le petit corps tremblant de Harry. Il essai de s'échapper.

\- Crevette.. Chuuut... C'est moi, Charlie. Tu ne risque plus rien. Tout va bien... Ok ? On est avec Bill, calme toi. Tout va bien. Chuuut...

Au bout d'un moment, il se laisse aller contre mon torse. Je ressers mes bras tout autour de lui, le pressant contre moi et je lui embrasse le front. Ses petites mains tremblantes et bandées s' agrippent à mon tee-shirt alors qu'il enfoui son visage contre.

Bill nous regarde avec tendresse. Il s' approche doucement et ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue pâle de Harry. Le petit a les yeux ouverts et fixe mon visage. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et nous nous mettons silencieusement en marche afin de passer la barrière de protection anti-transplanage du Terrier. Un fois fait, j'échange un regard entendu avec mon frère et je serre encore plus Harry en lui murmurant à l' oreille:

\- On va transplaner Harry, ce n'est pas très agréable les premières fois mais ne t'inquiète pas, d' accord ? Accroche toi, crevette...

Je ferme les yeux, visualise le manoir Malfoy et j'ai la sensation de passer dans un tube compressé. J'halète en atterrissant, pas encore très familier à ce moyen de transport. Harry s' écarte vivement de moi, je le laisse faire mais le retiens doucement afin qu'il ne tombe pas en avant tandis qu'il vide son estomac. Il gémit doucement en se redressant. Il se laisse aller contre mes jambes, mes bras enroulés autour de son torse.

\- Ça va mieux crevette ?  
\- Fait mal...  
\- Je sais mon ange... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Ca va passer. C'est que tu n'es pas habitué..  
\- Veux... Papa...

Il se courbe de nouveau en avant et vide son ventre une nouvelle fois, le faisant haleter.

\- Je suis désolé crevette... Je ne pensai pas que tu irais aussi mal... Ça aurait été peut être mieux avec Billy...

Je m'en veux de le voir dans cet état.

\- Cela n' aurait rien changé Charlie. Ça va mieux Harry ? Bien, alors avançons...

Nous nous mettons cote à cote, devant les grilles de ce gigantesque manoir. Il est magnifique. Beaucoup pensent que les Weasley envient les Malfoy, du moins leur fortune.. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de Bill. Nous nous satisfaisons tous deux de ce que nous avons. Et nous sommes heureux ainsi.

Je tiens le main fine de Harry dans la mienne et je le tire doucement en avant lorsque j' avance en même temps que Bill. Mon frère ouvre les grilles et nous nous glissons dans le magnifique parc. À la moitié du jardin, je prends Harry dans mes bras. Il est exténué par la journée horrible qu'il vient de vivre et peine à avancer. Nous arrivons à l' immense porte du Manoir.

Je déglutis, espérant avoir raison en disant qu'ils ne vont pas nous mettre à la porte. Bill frappe au battant, dans un bruit sourd, mat. Harry tremble légèrement dans mes bras. J'ignore cependant comment interpréter cette réaction. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur une grande femme blonde magnifique. Narcissa Malfoy. Elle nous toise, le regard hautain, le visage haut et fier. Elle arque un sourcil aristocrate blond et ouvre sa bouche vermeille:

\- Bonjour. Que voulez vous ?!

Elle baisse ensuite son regard vers l'enfant dans mes bras. Ses sourcils se froncent pendant qu' Harry tourne doucement la tête vers elle. Puis les yeux bleus de l'aristocrate s' agrandissent de surprise.

\- Harry ? C'est toi mon ange ?

Harry descend de mes bras mais chancelle sous des vertiges. Je le retiens et plaque son dos contre moi. Je vois avec inquiétude la femme sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur moi.

\- Lâchez cet enfant tout de suite, Weasley !  
\- Madame Malfoy, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Il a... Il ne va pas bien... Il nous a parler plusieurs fois de votre famille... On... On a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l' emmener.  
\- Entrez. Viens Harry.

L'enfant s' approche d'elle précipitamment, elle se baisse et le serre quelques secondes dans ses bras. Dans le dos du gosse, elle fronce les sourcils en passant sa main dans ses cheveux anormalement courts. Elle finit par se redresser, détachant doucement les bras de l'enfant de son cou mais celui-ci refuse de la lâcher, il lui prend la main et s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces. Je regarde avec stupeur Narcissa lui sourire gentiment. Elle relève ensuite la tête vers nous et nous intime d'entrer. J'hésite mais en voyant Bill entrer dans le manoir, je lui emboîte le pas.

\- Dobby !  
\- Oui madame Malfoy madame.  
\- Va chercher Draco.  
\- Oui madame Malfoy madame.

Dans un pop, l' elfe disparaît. J' observe avec émerveillement le couloir dans lequel nous suivons la maîtresse de maison. Nous entrons ensuite dans un immense salon. Splendide.

Elle nous invite a nous asseoir dans un confortable canapé.

HPDM HPSS HPDM

Je me dirige à contre cœur vers le salon, où Maman m'appelle. J'étais en train de dessiner ! Un joli dessin de Harry. J'étais en train de tracer ses doux cheveux noirs. Et je venais juste de terminer ses prunelles vertes.

Il me manque tellement! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je sois le protéger, m' assurer qu'il va bien... Et je suis incapable de le faire depuis des semaines ! Je sens des larmes traîtresses remplir mes yeux... Mais je ne les laisserait pas couler ! Foi de Malfoy !

Ce qui est très dur aussi, c'est de savoir que mon parrain était en prison... Alors qu'il à sauvé Harry... Puis oncle Sev' est dans un état... Il s' inquiète énormément pour Harry, il lui manque. Pas autant qu'à moi, c'est pas possible mais quand même un peu ...

J'entre dans le salon et me tiens droit en m'apercevant qu'il y a du monde. Puis je les reconnais : les Weasley... Les aînés. Que font ils ici ?! Nos familles ne s' entendent absolument pas ! Je fronce les sourcils en m'approchant.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Salut, me répond celui qui a l' air le plus jeune.

Je me tourne vers ma mère et me fige, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ma crevette naine a moi... Dis-je dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur le visage endormi de mon meilleur ami.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux près de lui, ne prêtant plus attention à mes manières. Sa tête est posée sur les genoux de ma mère, qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux, tandis que le reste de son frêle corps est allongé sur le canapé.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue toute douce et pâle et la caresse. Je souris béatement : il est là, mon meilleur ami est là ! Une larme coule sur ma joue, je la laisse, je n'y prête pas attention. Oh Merlin ! Harry est enfin ici !

Je le secoue légèrement. Il ne réagit pas. Je recommence, jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux papillonner doucement. Ses émeraudes ensommeillées se posent sur moi et je souris un peu plus en voyant ses yeux s'éclairer de joie. Il me saute dans les bras et me serre fort contre lui, étreinte que je lui rends sans hésiter et le plus fort possible.

Puis, à ma plus grande horreur, il éclate en sanglot dans mon cou. Qu'a-t-il ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! Je lance un regard paniqué à ma mère qui me sourit doucement pour me rassurer… je crois. Les deux Weasley sourient également.

J'enfoui mon visage dans le cou de mon ami et fronce les sourcils en ne sentent pas ses longs cheveux retomber sur moi, comme ils le font d'habitude. J'ouvre les yeux : ils ont été coupés. Mal. Contre sa volonté, il n'aurait jamais laissé personne faire.

\- Chut, Harry… tout va bien ma crevette naine, je suis là. On est tous les deux maintenant, ça va aller ! Tu m'as manqué mon chaton. Mon meilleur ami.

Ses bras se serrent un peu plus contre moi, je fais de même sur son corps frêle et tremblant.

HPDM HPSS HPDM

\- Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie ou celle de ton enfant !  
\- Tom. On ne peut pas faire autrement et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
\- Severus ! Je ne te le répèterai pas : cesse ton rôle d'espion.  
\- Non. Ça ne changerait rien. Si je cesse mon rôle, cela voudrait dire le montrer ouvertement ! Or, je suis ton espion Tom et si j'arrête, Dumbledore comprendra tout. Je ne peux pas quitter son camp ainsi, ce serait trop risqué. De plus, Harry rentre bientôt…  
\- Dans un an Severus.  
\- … à Poudlard. Ce foutu manipulateur s'en prendrait à lui, sans oublier qu'en laissant tomber ma couverture, je perds mon poste dans l'école et je ne pourrai plus protéger mon petit garçon !

Le Lord pousse un soupir vaincu, il sait que le maître des potions a raison. Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer ?

\- Bien. Mais fait attention. À toi et au petit… dire qu'il pense que j'ai tué ses parents…  
\- Voyons Tom. Il a vécu avec des moldus, des moldus horribles.  
\- Ils le sont tous lorsqu'ils apprennent ce que nous sommes : des sorciers.

La voix de l'homme est amère. Oh oui, tout n'est que souffrance lorsque nous sommes des sorciers nés moldus ou élevés parmis eux…

\- Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état je l'ai récupéré, Tom.

Ce dernier regarde avec étonnement le visage livide de son ami, ses yeux perdus dans le vague et douloureux. Ses mains tremblent. Le professeur ferme les yeux, respire calmement et les réouvre, les onyx se plantent dans les rubis de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'imagine bien, Sev.  
\- Oh non Tomy ! Il est brisé. Mon petit ange est meurtri et brisé à tout jamais. Il… il vivait dans un placard, sous l'escalier, dans une odeur continuelle de sang, de peur, de souffrance ! Je l'ai trouvé attaché dans ce foutu placard ! La chaîne a laissé une cicatrice indélébile autour de son cou. Malgré tous mes soins, toutes ses marques ne partent pas. Il va garder des cicatrices sur tout son corps toute sa vie. Il a neuf ans mais ne semble pas en avoir plus de sept voir six, Merlin ! Il a peur de tout, et ne croit pas par là que je le traite de lâche ou de peureux ! (à cette dernière phrase, sa posture et sa voix deviennent plus hargneuses). Ils l'ont affamé depuis sa naissance, ils le frappaient jour après jour. Et son oncle l'a… violé ! Putain Tomy ! Comment ont-ils pu lui faire tout cela ?! À un enfant ! À Harry ! Il est si gentil, si mignon. Ils l'ont rendu craintif. Au début, il ne me laissait même pas l'approcher pour le soigner, il pouvait à peine se nourrir car ses mains étaient brûlées à un point ou il ne pouvait presque plus les bouger, sans compter les bandages ! Mais il s'en moquait ! Il aurait pu mourir de faim devant moi tant que je ne l'approchais pas ! Oh Merlin, je veux les tuer, Tom.

L'homme regarde son ami avec des yeux grands ouverts, horrifié par le récit de son ami. En voyant la détresse de Severus, Tom s'avance vers lui et le sert doucement dans ses bras.

\- Chut… tout va bien Sev, il est avec toi à présent, il n'est plus dans cet enfer. Il va aller mieux. Pourrai-je le rencontrer ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Tom. Il est encore terrifié par les mouvements brusques et voix un peu trop fortes. Je suis le seul qui arrive à l'approcher, ainsi que Draco. Pompom n'a pas le droit de le toucher, il n'aime pas être seul avec elle, pareil pour Narcissa, ne parlons pas de Lucius ! En plus, ne le prend pas mal mais avec tes yeux rouges, tu vas le terrifier encore plus, c'est assez impressionnant pour les enfants.

Ils rient, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Draco. Le petit avait couiné avant de se précipiter derrière son père en lui disant qu'un monstre voulait le manger. Mais aujourd'hui, le gamin n'en faisait plus cas et adorait même l'adulte, ils sont redoutables ensemble : leurs conneries sont redoutables !

\- Et ou est Harry en ce moment?  
\- Je crois que Dumby l'a envoyé chez les Weasley. Ça va faire deux mois maintenant, je ne sais même pas s'ils l'ont bien soigné, bien nourri, s'il les apprécient… je suis libre mais je n'ai as le droit de récupérer mon bébé… je m'inquiète tant Tom.

Tom sert un peu plus fort son mi contre lui, il sent sa respiration tremblante dans son cou, Severus finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Le Lord dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

\- J'ai demandé à Charlie Weasley de ses nouvelles. Il m'en donnera à la rentrée, ce serait risqué avant.  
\- Maître ?

Le Lord s'écarte de son ami et prend une expression froide et indifférente en regardant McNair.

\- C'est urgent, Snape doit aller chez les Malfoy.

Puis l'homme sort. Oh Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?!

 **NDA :** **Alooooors ?**

 **'Z'avez vu ? Je suis gentille ! J'ai rendu 'Ryry !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'** ** _Agony_** **!**

 **Espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14**

Riddle se tourne vers Severus qui a considérablement blanchit. Il ne semble même pas avoir fait attention au fait que Tom soit devenu totalement froid à l'arrivé d'une tierce personne.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne Severus?  
\- Ouais… je crois que je veux bien ouais…

Voyant que son ami n'est pas dans son état normal, il le guide à travers le grand manoir jusqu'à la cheminée reliée au réseau. Ils entrent tous deux dedans en même temps, Severus est toujours dans un état second lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination.

Narcissa les accueil chaleureusement et ne fait aucune remarque sur le fait que Tom sert possessivement Severus contre lui… et que ce dernier ne dit rien : c'est ça le plus choquant !

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent Narcissa ?  
\- Venez en haut… et ne fêtes pas de bruit, soyez calmes.  
\- Tu m'inquiètes Narcissa.  
\- Mais non, venez.

Severus les suit, toujours silencieux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais inconsciemment, il croit savoir ce qui l'attend en haut.

La femme les conduit jusqu'à un chambre voisine à celle de Dray, elle l'ouvre doucement et ils entrent.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Ils perçoivent deux nouvelles respirations, la blonde entre-ouvre les rideaux, laissant un rayon de soleil éclairer la pièce. Les deux hommes peuvent tout de suite voir la chevelure blonde de Draco, il est endormi sur le lit. Mais il semble allongé sur quelque chose, ses bras entourant cette chose et son corps se lovant tout contre, son visage enfoui dedans.

Severus se fige, c'est la position que prend le blond lorsqu'il dort avec Harry. Il étouffe toujours ainsi le petit brun qui ne peut alors plus bouger. L'homme se précipite vers le lit, une idée folle en tête puis il reste en état de choc.

Le blond tient contre lui un petit corps tremblant et faible, le visage de l'héritier logé dans un cou blanc et des cheveux noirs ondulés. Un visage fin, blanc et maladif endormi. De minuscules mains squelettiques et tremblantes plongées dans les mèches blondes de Draco.

\- Harry.

Tom s'approche curieusement du lit et il fond intérieurement devant le vision des deux enfants. Il regarde ensuite Severus approcher lentement sa main de la joue de l'enfant brun avant de la caresser doucement, ses doigts tremblants.

\- Oh mon bébé… que t-ont-ils fait ?

Tom se retourne en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Narcissa se penche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

\- Viens, laissons-les.

Le Lord est tenté de refuser mais fini par capituler. Il laisse un éclat de tendresse percer dans son regard alors qu'il observe à la dérobé Severus.

Je n'en reviens pas, il est là. Mon petit ange est là, près de moi ! Mais dans quel état … !

Je me réveille en sentant quelque chose sous moi bouger. Je grogne et ouvre un œil. Je me réveille totalement en me rendant compte que c'est Harry qui est sous moi. C'est lui qui bouge. Ses mains se crispent fébrilement dans mes cheveux, je me redresse doucement alors qu'il gémit de détresse, toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

\- Harry… réveille toi crevette naine.

Ses beaux yeux émeraudes papillonnent.

\- D-dray ?  
\- Oui, comment tu te sens ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- B-bien (Harry baisse ses yeux pleins de larmes)… où sont Bill et Charlie ?  
\- En bas, avec les autres.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, nous faisant sursauter et couiner mon ami. Je foudroie du regard mon parrain.

\- Bonjour…

Je grogne, j'étais bien tout seul avec Harry moi ! Celui-ci se redresse, avant de me bousculer en sautant du lit. Il chancelle mais reprend vite son équilibre avant de courir et de sauter dans les bras de Sev. Ce dernier le réceptionne et le sert contre lui tellement fort que Harry doit avoir du mal à respirer mais il lui retourne son étreinte. Je vois alors qu'ils pleurent tous les deux et je me sens de trop, alors, je sors discrètement de la chambre.

Je pose mon fils sur le lit mais ses bras tremblants se resserrent autour de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, pourquoi lui ont-ils fait cela ?! Il est si mignon, si timide ! Je le sers une nouvelle fois contre moi.

\- Allez mon ange, je dois te soigner.

Je m'écarte doucement et vais chercher des potions et des crèmes que je viens de préparer à son intention. En attendant, le petit enlève sa chemise de pyjama, il le fait doucement… je sais à quel point il déteste se déshabiller devant les gens et je ne fais pas exception ! Tout ça à cause des horreurs qu'il a vécues. Oh oui ! Se dévêtir en présence d'autres personne le stresse, l'angoisse. Pourtant, il a confiance en moi, je crois. Je retourne dans le chambre. Son corps est meurtri, plein de bleus. Sans oublier les cicatrices et marques qui datent des Dursley ! Il lève la tête vers moi.

\- J-je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça… je ne leur ait rien fait, je te le promets.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Parfois, des personnes sont méchantes et cruelles avec nous sans qu'on ne leur ait rien fait…  
\- Mais… ils-ils ont cou-coupé mes cheveux. Y avaient p-pas le droit. P-pas à ça…

Mon fils fond en larme, agrippant à s'en faire mal ce qui lui reste de cheveux. Le voir ainsi me fait mal, horriblement mal. Merlin, je n'ai pas su le protéger alors que je lui en avait fait la promesse !

\- Ha-Harry, je t'ai fait une potion pour qu'ils repoussent. Ça va aller mon ange.

Je retire les bandes de ses mains et de son cou. Je remarque avec surprise que les marques sont cicatrisées bien qu'encore un peu rosées.

\- Molly et Arthur t'ont soigné ?  
\- Non, c'est Charlie et Bill. Ils ont tous les deux brassé des potions dans la chambre de Bill pour moi, mais je les aidait hein ! Puis après ils me soignaient !  
\- Oh ! Et tu les a laissé faire ?  
\- Je… je voulais pas trop au début … mais comme ils faisaient toujours attention à ne pas me faire mal et qu'ils étaient gentils avec moi, j'ai fini par les laisser faire… parce que j'avais mal, un peu. Mon cou saignait tout le temps au début et mes mains me brûlaient.  
\- Harry ? Arthur et Molly t'ont-ils soigné eux ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais lorsque Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas présents, comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Je me suis débrouillé tout seul. J'enlevai mes bandes, je me lavais puis je mettais de l'eau froide sur mon cou et mes mains, j'essuyais doucement, je nettoyais les bandes et les séchais avant de les remettre… je sais que c'est pas vraiment ce que je devais faire mais je n'avais pas de produits pour les nettoyer.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est déjà bien ce que tu as fait ! Je suis fier de toi !  
\- Vrai-vraiment ?  
\- Oui mon ange.

Il se jette contre moi et cale sa tête dans mon cou. Je referme mes bras sur lui.

\- Tu mangeais là-bas Harry ? Tu as maigri.  
\- J'avais pas très faim, j'étais inquiet pour toi. Puis… Ronald et Ginevra ne me laissaient pas toujours manger, ils prenaient dans mon assiette souvent.

Ma mâchoire se crispe de colère. Moi qui imaginais que Molly prendrait soin de mon petit…

\- Mais tu sais… p-papa…

Je redresse brusquement la tête, ahuri. La seule fois où il m'a nommé ainsi était le jour de mon arrestation ! Son regard est teinté d'appréhension. Je dois le rassurer avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses.

\- Oui Harry ?  
\- Tu m'as… manqué.

Je souris, ému et embrasse ses cheveux avant de le soigner. Une fois fait, je lui donne des habits propres appartenant à Draco, ils sont trop grands, c'est drôle. Je lui prends la main et le guide à travers les couloirs, où on peut entendre la voix de Tom dominer celle des autres. Je lui dit doucement en regardant son visage pâle :

\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Harry, mon fils adoré.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et un sourire étincelant orne ses lèvres. Il presse un peu plus fort ma main avant de la lâcher et courir vers les voix.

Je perçois la voix grave de Tom mais ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. J'accélère le pas, cet abruti va faire peur à mon fils ! Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, la vision qui s'offre à moi me fige sur place de stupeur.

Tom est à genoux devant Harry, un sourire doux aux lèvres, ses yeux rubis rivés aux émeraudes calmes du petit. Draco les observe, les yeux plissés et pleins de suspicion. Je lève les yeux au ciel : ce gosse m'exaspère. Narcissa est assise à côté de Lucius sur le divan et regardent avec amusement leur fils. Les deux Weasley ne sont plus là, ils ont dû repartir.

\- Alors mon petit Harry, comment vas…  
\- Hey ! C'est mon Harry à moi ! Pas le tiens !

Draco vient de s'interposer entre Tom et son petit protégé. Tom rit, tout comme les autres … et moi, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Vraiment Draco ?

Une étincelle de malice perce dans les yeux rouges. Oh doux Merlin ! Que va encore faire ce stupide serpent ?! Je vois Tom se redresser vivement sous le regard toujours aussi calme de mon fils. Puis par dessus Dray, Tom saisit Harry par les bras et le porte afin de le mettre sur ses épaules. Mes yeux doivent ressembler à des soucoupes.

Harry se tend légèrement sous la surprise du contact mais je le vois avec effarement se détendre sur les épaules de mon ami. Il rit légèrement. Jaloux, que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait déclencher les rires du petit brun, Draco commence à devenir rouge, une moue boudeuse sur son beau visage, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Pose le Tom ! Tu vas le blesser !, grogne t-il.

Je vois Harry serrer frénétiquement les cheveux noirs de Tom dans ses petits poings, signe de sa nervosité, bien qu'il soit détendu contre Tom.

\- Oh non petit blondinet ! Harry est très bien là où il est. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- O-oui, mon-monsieur Riddle.  
\- Tom. Tu vois Dray !  
\- Harry ! Tu le préfère ?!  
\- N-non Draco. C'est bien, en haut… p-pour une fois, je suis p-plus grand.

Il esquisse un petit sourire crispé et tremblant. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ses mains se serrent de plus en plus compulsivement.

\- Tom. Ça suffit, pose Harry.  
\- Mais Sev !  
\- J'ai dit Stop !

Il doit comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas car il repose doucement le petit au sol, petit qui est directement happé par les tentacules qui servent de bras à Draco. Le blondinet caresse la joue de Harry avec l'arrête de son nez. Agacé, je grogne et dit à Harry de me suivre pour sa potion.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cheveux de mon fils ont repris leur taille d'origine. Depuis, il ne cesse de les serrer dans ses petits poings.

\- Ton fils est incroyable ! Sa magie est splendide, il a de grandes capacités, ce sera un sorcier exceptionnel, crois moi !

Il regarde avec moi Harry et Draco jouer aux échecs sorciers. Sans surprise, Harry perd mais là où c'est étonnant, c'est que Draco n'a pas ses réactions habituelles de quand il joue avec les autres : il ne se vente pas, ne triche pas, ne se moque pas, il donne même des conseils à son ami. Harry a vraiment une bonne influence sur lui !

Je sursaute en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Tom se poser dans mon cou, je m'écarte avec un regard noir. Ça fait des années qu'il me cours après mais je ne cèderais pas ! Je ne serai pas un trophée !

\- Explique moi comment tu as fait pour qu'Harry n'ait pas peur de toi. Inconscient, il aurait pu faire une crise de panique !  
\- Il a lu en moi Sev. Il a sondé ma magie avec la sienne. C'est pour cela qu'il était si calme.  
\- Je ne te suis pas Tom ! Il n'a que 10 ans ! C'est impossible de faire cela à cet âge !  
\- Je t'ai dit que Harry avait de grands pouvoirs ! J'ai laissé ma magie paraître et il l'a sondée avec la sienne. J'ai eu sa confiance ainsi car il sait que je ne lui veut aucun mal. Tu devrais le faire, tu serais sûr à 100% que tu as sa confiance car tu l'as déjà mais elle serait solidifiée. Il était serein et calme grâce à cela ce matin. Ce n'est pas un enfant ordinaire Sev. Il était là ce soir là ! Dumbledore va essayer d'en faire un pion ! On doit le protéger, laisse moi lui enseigner avant Poudlard. Je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'il est capable d'assimiler à son age !

 **NDA** **: Aloooors ? Qu'avaez vous pensé de la première rencontre entre Tomy-chou et Harry ?**

 **Etes vous POUR ou CONTRE le Tom x Severus ?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolée, j'ai pas mal traîné pour poster ce chapitre j'en ai conscience ^^**

 **Mais me voilà avec la suite !**

 **Merci aux reviews ! ravie de voiR que vous êtes majoritairement pour du Sev x Tom (je crois que tout le monde y adhère en fait ^^)**

 ** _Akiza666_** **... j'ai une idée à te soumettre car j'avais sérieusement songé à faire ce que tu m'as... soumis... xp aurais-tu un compte ou autre chose pour des MP ? mdr**

 **Une personne m'a signalé que le fait que j'écrivais à la première personne du pdv de Sev et Dray et à la troisième personne du pdv de Harry était... dérangeant ? étrange ? bref, cette personne n'adhère pas trop à cette méthode ! ahah ^^**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Place au chapitre ! KISOUSSSSSSS**

 **Chapitre 15**

D'une main, je tire Harry, qui cours à côté de moi tandis que de l'autre main, je tire ma valise. Je regarde mon meilleur ami, il est beau. Le plus beau garçon de la terre, j'en suis sûr ! Ses cheveux bruns et souples volent au vent à cause de notre course, ses yeux verts pétillent de malice et de joie, un sourire timide étire ses lèvres alors qu'on court vers le train rouge et noir qui va nous mener vers notre première année à Poudlard. Je me retourne et vois mon père me regarder avec de l'exaspération, ma mère sourire avec indulgence et mon parrain pince entre deux doigts l'arrête de son nez. Je ris et on s'engouffre dans le train.

J'entraîne Harry pour trouver un compartiment vide mais en chemin, nous tombons sur des filles de Serpentard et elles kidnappent Harry dans leur compartiment. Avec un soupire de lassitude, je les suis… toutes les filles sont folles de mon meilleur ami. De moi aussi en général mais quand je suis avec Harry, on me zappe légèrement. Et ne croyez pas que je lui en veux, je le plains même ! Pour le moment, il est au centre du compartiment, rouge comme un pivoine, ce qui le rend encore plus craquant et il se tord les mains.

\- Alors Harry, qu'as-tu fait cet été ? Tu nous as manqué tu sais !

… Ah oui ! Toutes ces filles sont tombés gaga de lui car il est à Poudlard depuis moins de deux ans comme étant le fils de Snape… donc tous ceux du château sauf les premiers années le connaissent.

\- Bah…erm… j'étais chez Dr-draco.  
\- T'es vraiment trop chou quand tu rougis !

… Ce qui a le mérite de renforcer sa couleur pivoine. Son regard est fuyant, il commence à trembler légèrement, imperceptiblement même mais je sais remarquer ce genre de chose. Je lui viens en aide, il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Harry, et si on s'asseyait avec ces charmantes demoiselles ?

Mon père m'a appris beaucoup de choses cet été, avec Harry. Mais celui-ci est trop timide pour oser dire ce genre de chose. Donc on a décidé d'un truc, comme nous sommes un duo : je m'occupe de parlementer et lui s'occupe d'attendrir. On ne dirait pas mais il est très serpentard. Il sait utiliser sa bouille d'ange pour faire plier n'importe qui. Même le plus endurci : Severus Snape (et Voldy… mais ce n'est qu'un détail !)

Toutes les filles me regardent en lançant des petits commentaires sur le fait que je suis mignon et « chou » suite à ma petite phrase. Je saisi doucement le poignet de Harry, qui est toujours figé sur place et l'attire contre moi alors que je m'assieds dans la banquette, pas très loin de la porte. Il se pelotonne contre moi, sous les commentaires enamourés des autres filles. Harry tremble contre moi, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien, qu'il ne risque rien, que je suis là.

Au bout de ce qui doit être une heure de trajet, la porte s'ouvre bruyamment, faisant se redresser mon ami en un sursaut. Un griffondor se tient dans l'entrée du compartiment. Il regarde avec dédain Harry, qui se recroqueville légèrement.

\- Voici le Prince Poufsouffle ! Est ce que sa Majesté voudrait bien me faire une descente de lit ?! Ou mieux, venir dans mon lit et …  
\- Fini cette phrase et je te promets mille souffrances Prince des Sous-Merdes !  
\- T'es qui toi, petit connard ?!

Hors de moi, je me lève et le toise. Il doit être en sixième année, je ne fais pas le poids physiquement c'est sûr mais magiquement… j'en connais un rayon, surtout les vicieux ! Il baisse la tête pour me regarder, ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son visage bronzé. Ses yeux marrons me fusillent sur place mais cela ne m'atteint pas : quand on connaît les regards tueurs de Severus, les autres paraissent mignons.

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy, Sa Majesté Connard !  
\- Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule petit aristo ! Tu sais rien du monde réel !  
\- Raul ! Laisse les !, intervient un des ses amis. T'as pas à avoir ce genre de propos pour mini-Snape. Il ne nous a jamais rien fait.  
\- Rien à faire ! Son père me pourri la vie depuis ma première année, son fils va voir ce que ça fait !  
\- Pose un seul doigt sur lui et tu ne pourras jamais plus dormir tranquillement !  
\- Oh, tu as raison, je serai trop occupé à m'amuser avec lui dans mon lit toute la nuit !

Les filles retiennent leur souffle puis plusieurs sorts fusent mais le mec les évite. Mais il ne peut éviter mon coup de pieds qui atterrit dans un endroit très stratégique. Plié en deux, il gémit, je me penche vers son oreille et susurre:

\- La prochaine fois, je te les arrache ! Alors laisse Harry en paix, connard !

Puis je le pousse dans l'allée avant de refermer la porte. Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres du compartiment. Les filles me regardent avec ébahissement, en état de choc. Harry me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, il se tortille les mains et mord sa lèvre inférieure. Je m'approche de lui, m'assieds et l'attire à moi. Il se laisse faire, ses mains agrippent ma chemise, une de ses larmes coule le long de mon cou. Il chuchote de façon à ce que seul moi puisse l'entendre alors que les filles repartent dans leurs conversations :

\- Je… Dray, je veux p-pas qu'il… j-je veux pas…  
\- Chut petit ange… tout va bien. Il va rien ta faire ok ? Je vais te protéger, tu le sais non ? Alors ne crains rien, mon ange.  
\- On n'a que 11 ans Dray…  
\- Oui mais on est des serpents, chaton !  
\- … Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement antithétique ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Que veux-tu ? Tu serais parfait dans n'importe quelle maison !

Il rit dans mon cou, se redresse et embrasse ma joue. Je souris. Je l'adore ! Il est tellement adorable !

Le reste du trajet se passe bien. Harry et moi parlons avec les filles de serpentard, nous enfilons ensuite nos robes de sorciers alors que nous arrivons à Pré au Lard. Nous grimpons dans une barque, rejoints par d'autres gens. Pendant l'arrivée au château, je regarde les yeux scintillants de mon meilleur ami et son sourire éclatant.

Puis nous descendons des barques et entrons dans le magnifique château derrière Hagrid.

Le Professeur McGonagal nous fait un discours durant lequel je n'écoute rien, trop occupé à observer les gens autour de nous. La vieille dame nous laisse ensuite enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup regardent avec ébahissement le plafond magique et où de nombreuses bougies volent. Les élèves des autres niveaux quand eux nous observent, nous petits nouveaux. Je vois plusieurs personnes regarder ma main et celle d'Harry qui sont jointes. Avec un sourire moqueur, j'entrelace mes doigts avec ceux de mon ami qui me sourit doucement, comme à son habitude.

Les élèves passent, allant dans différentes maisons. Puis c'est à mon tour.

Le choipeaux a à peine touché mes cheveux qu'il hurle :

\- SERPENTARD !

Un sourire de contentement étire mes lèvres alors que je me dirige vers ma table. Je croise le regard fière quoique nerveux de mon meilleur ami qui se tord imperceptiblement les mains. Plusieurs personnes passent puis c'est enfin son tour. À l'entente de son nom, de nombreux murmures s'élèvent. Surtout parmis les premiers années qui ne le connaissent pas. Chez les autres, comme je l'entends à la table de ma maison les murmures sont plus du genre :

\- Il entre enfin en première année, ce petit chou ! (… une fille)  
\- Nombreux vont être ses prétendants ou prétendantes ! (… un mec… et je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge)  
\- Le fils de Snape ! Il m'a aidé à échapper à Rusard l'an dernier. On était dans les couloirs et en apercevant Rusard, il m'a dit de me cacher en argumentant qu'il ne se ferait pas punir, n'étant pas étudiant et que son père ne dirait rien avec un petit regard larmoyant. Il est rusé ce gosse.

Nous attendons un certain temps ou mon meilleur ami à l'air de faire un débat mental avec le vieux chapeau. Puis, d'une voix inhabituellement faiblarde, l'objet prononce:

\- Serpentard…

Joyeux, mon ami se lève et marche calmement vers moi, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il s'installe près de moi et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, me faisant rougir lentement. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de faire ce genre de démonstration en publique. Ok, on se tient les mains, un câlin par ci par là mais c'est tout, devant les autres.

\- Ca en a mis du temps crevette.  
\- Je le menaçais.

De nombreux regards se tournent vers nous, ébahis. Même les plus vieux.

\- Je lui disait que s'il ne me mettait pas dans cette maison, je le brûlerait en faisant une danse vaudou autour de lui dans la forêt interdite.

J'hausse un sourcil :

\- Il voulait te mettre où ?!  
\- Il ne savait pas vraiment… il a dit que Serdaigle m'irait bien parce que j'aime les livres et travailler… Serpentard parce que j'avais de l'ambition et que j'étais rusé… Gryffondor parce que j'étais courageux… par rapport à tu sais quoi… et Poufsouffle ! Parce que j'étais gentil, doux et loyal ! Non mais où va le monde Dray ! Moi, Poufsouffle ! Je vais le faire se bouffer lui même ce chapeau ! Un Snape à Poufsouffle ou Griffondor !

\- Calme toi, petit ange.

Je lui presse la main. Ses joues rougies par l'indignation et ses yeux brillants de colère sont adorables. En tournant la tête vers le reste de la table, je vois toutes les filles fondre devant lui tandis que les garçons ont des sourires amusés.

Merlin, que l'année va être longue !

Je regarde avec fierté mon fils. Il parle sans gène aux autres membres de sa maison alors que la répartition est finie. Il est chez moi. Dans ma maison ! L'euphorie est sur le point de me faire sourire béatement. C'est génial. Vraiment.

Il a l'air heureux, assis à côté de mon filleul. Ce dernier ne parle quasiment pas, d'ailleurs. Je me retiens de froncer les sourcils et de pénétrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il se passe : ce ne serait pas bon, pas du tout, surtout sur un enfant où c'est un bordel pas possible !

J'ai déjà essayé avec Harry, un jour où une crise de larmes ne passait pas. Je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Car si la Legillimencie est à éviter sur un enfant, il ne faut absolument pas la pratiquer sur un enfant traumatisé ! Car en pénétrant dans l'esprit de mon fils, j'ai vu l'horreur qu'il a vécu durant son enfance. J'ai tout vu car dans ce fouillis, j'étais incapable de sortir de sa tête. Et Merlin, c'était une horreur. Voir tous ses viols, tous ses abus, toutes ses séances de « correction » où il se faisait tabasser jusqu'à l'inconscience. Le voir travailler sans relâche, du matin au soir. Les tortures mentales et morales qu'il subissait. La haine de sa famille, leur mépris. Voir leur rejet du point de vue d'un enfant. Les nuits où il était dehors pour dormir, malgré la neige, l'eau et le froid. Le désespoir, la douleur, la peur, la tristesse, le sentiment d'abandon, d'être rejeté. Le sentiment de vouloir mourir…

Lorsqu'une heure après être entré dans l'esprit traumatisé de mon fils, Tom m'en avait fait sortir, j'étais resté prostré par terre en serrant frénétiquement mon fils sanglotant contre moi, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues alors que je m'excusais.

Nous étions restés plusieurs heures ainsi avant que Harry ne se calme et me serre dans ses bras en murmurant de sécher mes larmes.

Je sors de mes pensée en entendant le directeur faire son discours de bienvenue, de présentation des nouveaux professeurs et du règlement. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant poser un regard énervé sur mon fils, qui me regarde, en attendant probablement un signe de ma part. je hoche donc légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin presque invisible mais cela semble le contenter car il a un grand sourire.

Je roule des yeux en le voyant faire son mignon avec toutes les filles dans le but qu'elles lui cèdent tout et qu'elles soient à ses pieds pour le reste de l'année. Aveuglées par l'innocence que dégage mon fils, elles ne s'en rendent pas compte, même celles de septièmes années, contrairement aux garçons qui sourient et secouent la tête d'amusement.

Mon fils ira loin dans l'avenir avec cette maison. Ma maison !

Je vois avec amusement Draco lancer un regard noir à une fille qui essai de toucher le bras de Harry et qui abandonne devant le regard gris. Le blondinet serait prêt à montrer les dents j'ai l'impression !  
Mon bébé ne s'en aperçoit pas, trop occupé à attendrir ses voisins. Petit serpent trop mignon !

Oh… que je fais Poufsouffle ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela ! Tom se moquerait de moi s'il me voyait… malgré qu'il serait dans un état pire que le miens.

C'est incroyable de voir à quel point il est gaga de mon fils. Harry l'a dans la poche ! C'en est pas croyable ! Il le mène par le bout du nez sans que Tom ne s'en rende compte, c'est même moi qui freine ou arrête Harry parfois, qui s'amuse comme un petit fou de la situation. Tom couve et protège mon fils comme une mère ours ! Il en est même effrayant parfois !

Il m'a déjà donner une description détaillée de comment il allait torturer, dépecer vif et tuer dans une douleur insupportable les futurs mâles qui tourneraient autour de mon bébé. Je lui avait répondu que mon fils ne serrait peut être pas gay mais il avait rétorqué avec véhémence : « Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'aucun de ces vils jeunes hommes ne voudront pas faire de Harry leur petit trésor ! Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le leur ! Mais le miens ! » … et après il dit que Draco et moi sommes trop possessifs avec Harry.

Je pleins sérieusement mon fils quand il trouvera un ou une petit ami ! Bien que nous serons beaucoup plus hargneux si c'est une mec… sauf Draco pour qui cela ne changera rien…

C'est que ce blondinet est vraiment très protecteur et possessif avec Harry ! Peut être même trop !  
Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée.

Les élèves se lèvent et suivent leurs préfets vers leurs salles communes pour leur première nuit dans leurs nouvelles maisons !

 **NDA** **: Alooooors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Oui, il y a une grosse ellipse sur l'éducation de Ryry avec Tom. Je reviendrais dessus plus tard ^^**

 **J'ai conscience que la dispute dans le train ne vole pas bien haut mais n'oublions pas qu'ils ont entre 11 ans et 17 ans grand max... xp**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année !**

 **Ensuite... erm... désolée pour le ... retard ? *se cache derrière son bébé ordinateur chéri qui contient la suite de l'histoire***

 **Ca a été long car j'ai beugué sur un passage ! Et je ne pouvais pas poster la suite sans avoir remédier à mon lag cérébral au risque de devoir changer des parties et tout... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez U.U**

 **Bref ! Trêve de bavardages : la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Le lundi matin de cette première semaine, les serpentards de première année débutent avec un cours de potion commun aux griffondors.

Si Harry est serein en entrant dans les cachots et n'angoisse pas derrière son chaudron, à l'arrivée des rouges et ors, il change diamétralement d'attitude.

En effet, son regard avait croisé celui, bleu, d'un jeune rouquin qu'il aurait souhaiter ne jamais revoir, ainsi que son sourire sadique plein de malveillance.

L'enfant aux yeux verts écarquille ses belles prunelles et ose à peine respirer, ses mains crispées sur ses robes noires, ses cheveux s'emmêlant dans sa poigne. Prostré sur sa chaise, il ne bouge pas lorsque Ronald passe près de lui et donne un violent coup de coude qui se veut discret dans les côtes du plus petit. Pas le moindre couinement ne passe la barrière des lèvres pincées de terreur.

Il n'est que trop conscient du regard du roux sur sa nuque, à quelques tables de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se tourne enfin vers lui et s'affole légèrement et dignement -un Malfoy reste toujours digne !- en le voyant ainsi, chaque pore de sa peau suintant de peur. Doucement, le blondinet passe une main qui se veut apaisante dans le dos de son ami, qui couine de crainte en se raidissant un peu plus, ce qu'il pensait impossible. Le sang pur se penche à l'oreille du brun :

\- Harry… Qu'y a t'il crevette ?  
\- R-ronald.

Le blond se redresse vivement et darde son regard glacial sur le roux qui baisse vivement les yeux, les joues rouges, de s'être fait griller à intimider la jeune Snape.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de lui, Ry ! Je suis là, je vais l'empêcher de te faire quoique ce soit ! Tout comme les autres serpents ! On est tous une famille, on se protège, alors on te protègera de cette salle belette. Je te vengerais !

Tendrement, le blondinet cajole la nuque de son comparse, qui finit par calmer sa respiration laborieuse. Voyant les fins doigts trembler, Draco les serre dans sa main, produisant de légères pressions dans sa paume froide. Un sourire orne les lèvres roses de l'aristocrate.

\- Toujours les mains froides quand tu es nerveux hein !

Il se prend un timide coup dans les côtes alors que le visage adorable de son meilleur ami prend une moue boudeuse. Ils sont coupés par l'arrivée bruyante et impressionnante du Maître des potions.

HP DM

Outre les cours avec les griffons quelque peu tendus, les premiers jours de cours se passent relativement bien, malgré que Draco refuse obstinément de lâcher Harry. Il est pour lui intolérable de ne pas être dans la même pièce que le petit brun, à la plus grande exaspération de ce dernier, car il n'avouerait jamais qu'il apprécie ce fait.

\- Dray, tu peux aller dans le dortoir si tu es fatigué, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi.  
\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cette fosse au serpent tout seul !

Harry pose un regard vert blasé sur le blondinet allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune près de lui.

\- Nous sommes des serpents Draco !  
\- Oui mais toi tu es le plus mignon et pur des serpents !  
\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre…

Le garçon allongé se redresse sous le commentaire perplexe. Il sourit devant le beau regard vert qui le fixe calmement avant de se pencher vers le garçon assis au sol et de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue douce qui rougit doucement sous l'intention.

\- Hey les petits premières années, vous bougez vos petits derrières, on voudrait un peu de place.

HP DM

Je regarde mon Harry sursauter et un éclaire de crainte perce dans son regard alors qu'il le pose sur les trois garçons de septième année. je me décale vers un bord du canapé pour qu'ils aient de la place afin d'être côtes à côtes. Ils sourient gentiment puis s'installent et commencent à parler. Je fronce les sourcils en constatant que l'un des garçons regarde avec insistance mon Harry, qui a la tête penchée vers son travail, insouciant à ce qui l'entoure. Je vois un de ses amis, blond, froncer les sourcils comme moi en percevant cela. Mais avant que moi et l'autre garçon ne puissions réagir, le serpentard se penche vers l'avant vivement et attrape Harry, sous un hoquet de surprise de celui-ci et le hisse sur ses genoux.

\- Alors petit Snape ! Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais.

Mon ami le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés alors que le garçon glisse sa main sous sa chemise. Il essai de s'écarter mais le plus âgé le tient fermement. Un éclaire de panique traverse son beau visage. Je m'apprête à protester mais le garçon blond m'interrompt :

\- Q'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche le tout de suite, connard !  
\- Oh allez Seb ! Reconnais qu'il est à damner ce petit chat ! Avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses lèvres rouges !  
\- Lâche le ! Tout de suite espèce de taré !

Je regarde avec effarement mais soulagement le septième année se lever et frapper son ami, qui tripote un Harry tremblant et au bord des larmes. Le serpentard blond écarte violemment les mains du brun de mon ami et le prend dans ses bras alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Seb !  
\- Ne t'approche pas, enfoiré, dégage !

Le grand blond se rassied sur le canapé, mon ami tremblant sur ses genoux. Je m'approche vivement de lui mais je remarque avec désespoir que son regard larmoyant est perdu dans les méandres des souvenirs. Merde. Il ne doit pas faire cela ! Il doit se calmer et revenir parmis nous. Je caresse ses joues et l'appelle doucement.  
Mais il ne m'entend pas, il se contente de serrer frénétiquement la robe de sorcier du garçon qui le tient contre lui. Ce dernier semble totalement perdu par la réaction de mon ami.

\- Hey, petit ! Tout va bien ? Snape ? Snape ?! Harry !

Il commence à paniquer.

\- Il ne t'entend pas.  
\- Que dis-tu Malfoy ?!, intervient le garçon qui avait été muet jusque là, bien que son regard ait été haineux vers l'agresseur de mon Harry.  
\- Il… Harry est perdu dans ses souvenirs, je crois. De très mauvais souvenirs…

La respiration de Harry commence à se faire erratique alors que ses tremblements s'accentuent et que des larmes commencent leur chute sur ses joues pâles.

\- Draco, va chercher les professeur Snape, vite.

J'hésite mais fini par y aller en voyant le garçon blond attirer mon ami contre son torse en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le second serpentard attire une couverture et la pose sur le corps tremblant d'Harry. Je me précipite à l'extérieur de la salle commune et cours dans les cachots. Je frappe à la porte de mon parrain quelques minutes plus tard. Le portrait pivote sur Severus qui me lance un regard étonné.

\- Draco ? Où est Harry ?  
\- Faut que tu viennes ! Vite ! Harry va pas bien !

À peine ai-je terminer ma phrase que Severus pâlit et me suis précipitamment dans les cachots dans une envolée de cape. Nous entrons rapidement dans la salle commune où les deux serpentards tentent de calmer Harry, qui est toujours allongé contre le blond. Un sentiment de jalousie naît dans mon ventre à cette vision. Je suis censé être le seul à toucher ma crevette… à part la famille et encore, je n'aime pas cela ! Severus s'agenouille à côté du trio et attire délicatement Harry contre lui. Mon ami se blottit inconsciemment dans ses bras alors qu'il commence à sortir de son état second. Mon parrain intime à tout le monde de rejoindre leur dortoir, sauf à moi et aux deux autres serpentards. Il se redresse et s'assied sur le divan, Harry à califourchon sur ses genoux et appuyé contre son torse. Les grandes mains blanches de mon parrain caressent gentiment le dos et les cheveux de mon ami pour le réconforter. Les petites mains d'Harry tiennent fermement la chemise de son père, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

\- Shh… tout va bien mon cœur. Je suis là, calme toi. Quelqu'un pourrait enfin me dire ce qui lui arrive, au nom de Salazar !  
\- Nous sommes vraiment désolé professeur.  
\- Il était en train de le toucher.  
\- Monsieur Nott ! Vous osez toucher mon fils ?!  
\- Non, parrain, pas lui. C'est lui qui a aidé Harry.  
\- Professeur, je vous assure que je veux pas le moindre mal à votre fils. Je… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai touché. Je me suis permis de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter lorsque je me suis aperçu de sa détresse.  
\- Alors qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur mon fils ?!  
\- C'est… c'est Boot Monsieur.

Les mâchoires de mon parrain se contractent violemment mais ses mains restent douce, pour ne pas inquiéter ou effrayer mon meilleur ami.

\- Appelez le moi, Monsieur Nott je vous pris.

Le grand blond se lève rapidement et accourt vers son dortoir pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du grand brun. Une lueur de haine envahit les yeux de mon parrain lorsqu'il voit le serpentard arriver, il se lève vivement tout en tenant tendrement Harry contre lui puis pose ce dernier sur le canapé, à côté de moi malgré que Harry tente par tous les moyens de s'accrocher à son père. En voyant la détresse envahir mon ami lorsqu'il comprend que son père ne le garde pas contre lui, je m'en approche rapidement et passe délicatement mes bras autour de lui et l'attire contre moi. Ses minuscules mains se referme sur ma chemise grise.

HP DM

Je regarde avec une haine pure mon élève. Ma voix venimeuse de mépris et de colère froide claque dans le silence pesant:

\- Boot ! Faites vos misérables valises et sortez de ce château ! Si ce n'est pas fait dans le quart d'heure, je contacte les Aurores qui s'occuperont de vous !  
\- Professeur, il me semble que vous n'avez pas le droit de décider du renvoi d'un élève !  
\- Oh bien, Boot ! Alors allez voir le Directeur, il se fera un plaisir de contacter vos parents qui seront ravis d'entendre que leur enfant pose ses mains impures et sales sur le corps pur et innocent d'un enfant de onze ans !  
\- Votre fils avait un comportement provoquant pour un gosse si pur et innocent que vous le dites ! Laissez moi douter de sa pureté, professeur.

Une rage incomparable se déverse en moi à ses mots. Comment ose-t-il insinuer cela ?! Ce gamin misérable et immonde ! Tellement abject, répugnant ! Comment ose-t-il toucher au corps d'un enfant ?!  
Et dire ce genre de choses alors que mon bébé est à côté ! Moi qui ait eu tant de mal à lui dire qu'il n'était pas sal mais toujours aussi pur ! Cette chose répugnante ose dire ce genre de choses près de lui, de mon bébé, qui va probablement remettre en doute mes affirmations ?!  
Je vais assassiner cette chose abominable qui me regarde avec amusement et mépris !

\- Quel comportement provoquant peut bien avoir un enfant de cet âge ?!  
\- Professeur, je vous assure que votre fils n'a rien fait de tel, il travaillait tranquillement ! C'est cette immondice qui le fixait et a pété un câble !  
\- D'où prends-tu la défense de ce gosse Seb ?!  
\- Depuis que je t'ai vu le toucher, sal être abject et répugnant !

Pile ce que je pensais ! Ce Nott a de l'avenir !

\- Alors Boot, vous faites vos valises ou j'en informe le service des Aurores pour attouchements sur mineurs ?!

Je regarde avec une certaine satisfaction le jeune homme se détourner et retourner dans son dortoir. Si seulement je pouvais lui lancer un sort ! J'inspire vivement pour calmer ma magie qui tourbillonne en moi et me tourne vers mon fils. Il est recroquevillé contre Draco, son visage perdu dans le cou du blondinet, ses mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Il tremble légèrement, sa bouille d'ange cachée par ses longs cheveux noirs, où Draco avait enfoui ses mains et il lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille… enfin, je suppose que ce sont des mots doux étant donné que je ne les entends pas.  
Je me tourne de nouveau vers Nott et le remercie rapidement, lui demandant de me rejoindre demain vers 20h00 dans mon bureau avec son ami. Voyant leurs visages se décomposer, je leur assure qu'ils n'ont aucun souci à se faire puis je rends mon fils dans mes bras, sous les protestations de mon filleul, qui nous suit dans les couloirs jusque dans mes appartements.  
La chaleur de mes appartements nous entoure à notre entrée, et je m'installe sur le canapé, Harry posé sur mes genoux. Je redresse son petit visage pâle pour croiser ses yeux larmoyants.

\- Chut, mon ange. Tout va bien, c'est fini !  
\- C'é…c'était comme a-avec Oncle Ver-vernon papa… il me t-tou-touchait !  
\- Il ne le fera plus jamais mon ange, il va partir de Poudlard pour de bon, il ne te fera plus de mal ! Tout va bien, c'est fini mon cœur.  
\- Dray… croasse mon fils, cherchant le garçon des yeux.  
\- Je suis là ma crevette naine. Viens…

Le blondinet m'arrache presque mon bébé des bras et le prend contre lui, s'allongeant tous deux sur le canapé, Harry lové comme un petit chat tout contre Draco. Ils ferment les yeux rapidement et s'endorment. Attendri, j'attire une couverture à moi et les en recouvre puis éteint toutes les lumières et part dans ma chambre pour un repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions en une soirée.

Un hurlement de terreur me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse et saisit ma baguette avant d'accourir vers le salon.

\- Chut Harry ! Tout va bien, arrête, calme toi ! SEVERUS !  
\- Je suis là Draco.

Je m'accroupie à côté du canapé où mon fils laisse échapper des petits gémissement et cris de terreur, les yeux ouverts mais perdus dans le vague, laissant échapper ses larmes. Il est replié sur lui-même, son visage translucide tordu par la peur et l'angoisse. J'approche mes mains de lui tout doucement mais il s'éloigne le plus possible en geignant.

\- Harry, mon ange. Écoute moi mon cœur, tout va bien.  
\- P-pa…papa. Ai-aide moi. Papa. Veut pas, pa-papa. Peur.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile alors qu'il est toujours dans le monde ténébreux de ses cauchemars. Je ferme un instant les yeux, conscient que la suite va être difficile. Lorsque je les rouvre, je vois Draco regarder avec angoisse mon fils.

\- Va dans ta chambre Dray, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mais il secoue la tête en signe de refus. Voyant que l'état de mon bébé empire, je le laisse avec nous. Je décide enfin d'agir. Malgré ses cris et pleurs, je saisis mon fils fermement et l'attire à moi. Il se débat de toutes ses maigres force, terrifié.

\- PAPA ! PAPAAAAAAAAA ! S'il te plait… m'abandonne pas!  
\- Je suis là fils, mon petit ange, je suis là. Calme toi mon bébé, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, chez nous. Chut, calme toi mon ange.

Ses hurlements ne cessent avant près d'une heure, sa voix devient de plus en plus faible, abîmée par les cris. Son petit corps a cessé de se débattre, il gît dans mes bras, mou mais tremblant. Je caresse le plus doucement possible ses cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Ses yeux finissent par papillonner, et il tombe dans le sommeil. Je suis inquiet. Après une heure de cris, de pleurs, de cauchemars, il s'endort. Il aurait dû se réveiller et rester conscient au moins quelques minutes. Je caresse délicatement ses cheveux longs puis me redresse en le portant jusque dans ma chambre, je le pose sous mes couettes. Je retourne au salon.

\- Draco ?  
\- Je… p-peux venir aussi ?  
\- Bien sur. Viens.

Il se précipite vers mon lit et se colle contre mon bébé, le prenant contre lui. Je secoue la tête, éteins les lumières et me couche à mon tour, écoutant les respirations calmes des deux garçons près de moi. Je sens au bout de quelques minutes une petite main se glisser dans la mienne avant de la serrer doucement. Je retourne l'étreinte, un sourire ornant mes lèvres.

 **NDA** **: Alooooooors ?**

 **La suite arrivera aussi vite que le nombre de review augmentera ;p**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Désolée pour la lonnnnnngue attente mais j'ai trois nouveau projet en cours (dont deux avec HP), en plus de mes trois fics déjà en cours !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré tout et merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 17**

A mon grand étonnement, mon fils ne change pas de comportement les jours qui suivent. Il n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que cela, il reste juste un peu plus proche de Draco et il s'est lié au jeune Nott. Ce dernier prend réellement soin de lui, tel un grand frère.

Je regarde Harry entrer dans mon bureau en fixant joyeusement quelques chose que lui seul perçoit.

\- Harry ?

Son attention se fixe sur moi, il me sourit avec bonheur, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Bonjour Papa.

Comme d'habitude, un sentiment d'extase m'envahit alors qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon ange ? Tu fais des cauchemars ?  
\- Non, tout va bien. Draco dort avec moi, il ne veut pas que je sois seul. Tu sais quoi ? Seb il m'a présenté son petit frère, Théodore. Il est de mon année et dans ma chambre. On ne s'était jamais parlé parce qu'il est très timide et il lit tout le temps. Seb se demande sans cesse comment se fait-il que Théo n'ait pas terminé à Serdaigle.

Il babille tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil face à moi, dodelinant doucement de la tête en parlant. Son comportement me fait d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas naturel chez lui d'avoir une telle note enfantine.

\- Dray ne veut jamais se décoller de moi, ça me fait rire. Charlie m'a envoyé une lettre, il est content que je sois dans ta maison, il m'a invité à venir en Roumanie quand je le souhaites. Tu peux venir aussi. Il a un copain, mais il ne faut pas le dire à qui que ce soit de sa famille, personne n'est au courant mis à part Bill. Il s'appelle Matthew. Bill a été pris à Gringotts.

Il s'arrête soudain de parler et pose sa tête contre le dossier du siège en fermant les yeux.

\- Harry ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je m'assieds sur l'accoudoir et pose ma main sur son front, que je découvre fiévreux. Il soupire de contentement .

\- J'ai mal à la tête papa.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt alors ? Et me le dire aussi tard ?  
\- 'Voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un… pleurnichard.

Je souris tristement en appuyant un peu plus sur son front.

\- Jamais mon cœur.

Avec une dernière caresse, je me lève afin de saisir une potion et lui donner.  
Après quelques secondes, il soupir de soulagement, les yeux clos.

\- Merci papa.

J'embrasse son front doucement et souris en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je le serre contre moi avec douceur. Il finit par s'écarter de lui-même.

\- Tom t'a écrit ?  
\- Oui. On lui manque, il est pressé que ce soit les vacances pour nous retrouver. Il s'ennui tout seul. Il est heureux que je sois à Serpentard. Il dit qu'heureusement que c'est lui qui m'a partiellement élevé parce que sinon j'aurais terminé à Poufsouffle avec ta seule éducation. Dray a ricané.

Je grogne.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi. Tu travailles ton occulumencie ?  
\- Oui, tous les soirs. Et je fais aussi la méditation comme Tommy me l'a demandé. Par contre j'évite de faire l'étude des auras et la legilimencie… ça me fatigue beaucoup et me donne mal à la tête, il y a trop de monde à Poudlard.  
\- C'est bien mon ange.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles je le sonde.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à Boot ?  
\- Hum… il… il est parti, papa. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre. N-n'est ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin d'en parler n'hésite pas, ok ? Même si tu préfères en parler avec Tom, tu le sais, il écoutera.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon. Passons à autre chose. Comme se passent tes cours ?  
\- C'est génial ! J'adore ! Je suis impatient de voir le reste de l'année. Les cours d'enchantements sont supers ! Les cours de vol sont assez bien aussi. Mais Neville s'est cassé le bras. Il a l'air gentil comme gars. Ronald n'est pas très sympa par contre. Il s'amuse à embêter une fille de Griffondor, Hermione. Elle est souvent seule j'ai remarqué. Blaise est sympa mais Draco n'aime pas trop qu'il me câline. Du coup ils se disputent souvent.

Je hausse un sourcil à cette annonce. Comment ça le jeune Zabini le câline ?! Je retiens un grognement.

Il se lève alors assez soudainement.

\- Je dois retourner voir Dray. Il m'attend. À plus tard.

Il embrasse rapidement ma joue et court presque dehors. Je reste presque immobile durant de longues minutes, réalisant bien tard que mon fils, mon petit trésor m'a planté de façon spectaculaire.

DM HP DM HP DM HP

J'attends impatiemment Harry, assis sur son lit… enfin, notre lit. Je lance un regard noir à Blaise qui fixe avec attention la porte, attendant lui aussi l'arrivée du brun.

Je me redresse vivement lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur ma crevette naine.

\- Harry, ça va ?

Il a un grand sourire, ses longs cheveux nattés voletant dans son dos. Il me saute dessus et on se retrouve avachis sur le lit, lui assis en tailleur sur mon ventre -oui, il loge- , ses doigts lissant ma chemise alors qu'il continue à sourire niaisement.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle, crevette.

Il glousse avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, posant avec nonchalance son bras sur mon estomac. Ses cheveux restent partiellement dans mon cou. Avec un rire, je me tourne pour le bloquer légèrement sous moi, mon visage dans ses cheveux, ses doigts dans les miens, mon bras autour de sa taille. Je prête attention à ne pas trop le bloquer sous moi afin de ne pas le faire paniquer. Lorsqu'il se raidit un peu trop, je roule à nouveau sur le dos, lui sur mon ventre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu donc aussi joyeux ?  
\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Charlie. Normalement il a mis des photos de ses dragons. Et celle avec son copain. Je veux absolument savoir ce qui est écrit dessus. Et à quoi il ressemble son chéri.  
\- J'aime pas Charlie.

Je m'en veux tout de suite après avoir dit cela. Son regard peiné se pose sur moi. Je me déteste de voir que sa joie s'est envolée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer. Il-il est gentil, il m'a aidé à aller bien chez eux, avec Bill.  
\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Ryry. C'est que… tu parles souvent de lui… j'aime pas ça.  
\- Jalouuuuuuuux ! Intervient pour la première fois Blaise.  
\- Tais-toi Zabini !

SS HP SS HP SS HP

\- Tu sais quoi papa ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau hier.

Ma plume se fige sur le parchemin que je corrigeais tandis que je redresse vivement la tête pour fixer Harry, assis face à moi, à lire.

\- Que te voulait-il ?  
\- Me demander si j'étais heureux avec toi, si tu prenais soin de moi… savoir si tu m'avais parlé de maman et James. Il est toujours en colère que tu l'ais doublé en me faisant boire la potion d'adoption quand Charlie et Bill m'ont ramené chez Dray…

Je lève les yeux à la dernière phrase. C'était l'unique solution pour garder légalement Harry : en l'adoptant grâce à la potion, il a pris certains de mes caractères génétiques et je suis devenu son père légal, ainsi, personne ne peut me l'enlever. Surtout que Lucius a bien magouillé au ministère pour la paperasse. Le Ministère porte bien plus Lucius dans son cœur que Duby ! Pour le coup, Harry tient un peu plus de moi que de son père biologique.

\- Harry, tu peux appeler James « papa », je ne le prendrais pas mal, surtout que c'est ce qu'il est.  
\- Je sais… c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à… l'appeler ainsi alors que c'est à toi que je pense quand je dis papa.

Ses mots me touchent profondément ; je dois me reprendre et déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir parler:

\- Trouve lui un surnom alors, ok ? Ne pense pas que je veuille te forcer mais James est ton père biologique, il t'a protégé durant ta première année. Il est plus que « James ».  
\- Je sais papa, j'en ai conscience et j'aime James, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son regard est calme, posé, apaisant.

\- Bien. Sinon, qu'as-tu répondu à Dumbledore ?  
\- Que j'étais parfaitement heureux bien sûr.

Son petit nez se fronce et un sourire tendre orne mes lèvres.

\- Et par rapport à James et Lily ?  
\- J'ai dit que je savais parfaitement que Voldemort était en faute.. Papa… ça me blesse de dire ce genre de choses de Tommy. J'ai l'impression de le trahir, de le salir.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas mon cœur. Ca te protège, il le sait et ne t'en voudra jamais pour ce que tu peux dire à Dumbledore. Enfin si… il pourrait t'en vouloir si tu disais au directeur qu'il est encore en vie, totalement guéri et opérationnel pour reprendre ses campagnes. Et encore, tu l'as tellement ensorcelé que rien n'assure que cet abruti t'en voudrait. Même ça il te le pardonnerait.

Mon fils glousse, ses joues rouges.

\- Je lui ait fait croire qu'un garçon plus vieux m'avait invité à la tour d'astronomie en pleine nuit et que j'avais accepté. Il n'a pas marché, il a courut ! Il avait l'air totalement paniqué ! Il m'a envoyé je ne sais combien de lettres en me suppliant de refuser. Il m'a même menacer d'en parler à Draco. Je pense que la prochaine étape était toi mais j'ai arrêté avant qu'il n'en parle à Dray. Il aurait été insupportable.

Je ferme les yeux et me pince le nez.

\- Harry. Ne joue pas à ça avec Tom. Son cœur ne va jamais le supporter.  
\- Je lui ait même fait croire que j'avais embrassé un gars parce que sinon il ne voulait pas me rendre un bout de parchemin vierge qui m'appartenait. Il a pété un câble.  
\- Tu vas le rendre fou, petit serpent. Mais bon, en attendant il me fou la paix.

Mon fils à un sourire ravi et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Soudain, la cheminée s'illumine et un masse en ressort, s'effondrant au sol avec un grognement.

Tom -oui c'est bien lui-, se redresse avec empressement et court vers moi, en panique totale, les yeux fous.

\- Harry va se faire violer par une horde de jeunes filles. Elles lui ont toutes donné rendez vous dans une salle de classe, en lui disant vouloir lui coiffer les cheveux ! Sev ! Tu dois agir ! Pour sa pureté ! Mon dieu, mon petit bébé va se faire traumatiser par des garces ! SAUVE LE VITE !

Un grand éclat de rire coupe le Lord dans sa tirade paniquée. Il se retourne vers la troisième personne de la pièce.

\- Harry ?  
\- Tom. Tu es naïf.  
\- Tom, quand comprendras tu que ce sale môme te fait marcher ?! Il te fait le coup depuis des semaines et tu continues d'y croire ! Tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serpentard mais de Pouffsoufle !

Harry se lève en riant et sert le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa joue, puis la mienne et il sort sans plus de cérémonie.

Je grogne alors que le Lord dit Noir commence à s'accrocher à mes robes pour se lamenter, il profite clairement de la situation pour me tripoter. Agacé, je le repousse sèchement, sous ses protestations larmoyantes.

\- Tom. Tu es un Lord Noir pitoyable.

Il a une exclamation outrée. Il s'impose ensuite à califourchon sur mes genoux, nos torses à quelques centimètres, sa main tient fermement ma mâchoire rejetées en arrière alors qu'il effleure ma gorge de son nez. Sa respiration chaude s'écrasant sur ma peau me donne des frissons. Ses lèvres effleurent sensuellement mon oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas pitoyable. Je suis grandiose. Sublime. Splendide. Je suis celui que tu devrais appeler ton dieu.

Mon lobe d'oreille se fait aspirer entre ses dents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux de satisfaction mais heureusement, j'ai assez de contrôle pour retenir mes mains avides de lui rejoindre ses cuisses. Je laisse donc choir mes bras le long de mon corps dans l'espoir de ne pas être trop tenter et qu'il arrête lui-même son manège en voyant que je reste entièrement inactif.

\- Merlin… quand vas-tu enfin te laisser aller et céder à mes avances ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre la même chose qu'habituellement : « Jamais. » Mais j'en ai marre de lui résister. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie d'enfin pouvoir le serrer contre moi.

\- Quand tu seras à la tête du pays. Quand tu seras ministre, tu pourras me faire l'amour pendant des jours entiers.

Son souffle se fait plus haché contre ma gorge. Ses doigts se resserrent sur mes cheveux.

\- Vraiment ? Juste par ce que j'aurais du pouvoir ?  
\- Nan. Parce que tu seras redevenu exactement le même homme qu'avant Voldemort. Tu auras surpassé Dumbledore : Harry et Draco seront en sécurité. Les créatures seront bien plus libres, Harry pourra rencontrer son deuxième parrain, après toutes ces années. Tu… tu pourras me marquer sans risquer Azkaban.

Il déglutit en plongeant fébrilement son regard dans le mien.

\- Les gens n'auront plus peur de toi, on pourra se montrer, s'afficher au monde si on le souhaite.

Il geint.

\- Laisse moi t'embrasser, Sev. Juste une fois, je t'en prie…

Son expression est presque douloureuse.

\- Ok. Une fois.

Ses yeux brillent de plaisir, calmement, sa paume se pose sur ma joue et son pouce effleure mes lèvres. Il s'approche doucement de moi, nos souffles se heurtant, nos yeux rivés. Je ferme les miens à l'instant où nos lèvres entrent en contact. Les siennes sont chaudes, brûlantes et douces. Rapidement, il lèche et mordille ma lèvre inférieure, je lui accorde l'accès et nos langues débutent un ballet endiablé, langoureux, vorace, avide.

Lorsque le baiser se coupe dû à notre manque de souffle, il colle sont front au miens et frotte nos nez ensemble. Ses paumes tiennes mes joues en coupes, il embrasse ma joue désespérément avant de se relever.

\- Je deviendrais Ministre de la Magie, Sev.

Il reprend sa veste, embrasse mon front tendrement et disparaît de nouveau comme il est venu.

Je souffle un grand coup en m'avachissant contre le fauteuil, les yeux au plafond.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?!**

 **Que diriez vous si... Draco... avait un héritage magique de vampire.. ?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors, me revoilà avec la suite ! Je suis désolée de vous faire autant attendre !**

 **Je me permets de faire de la pub : j'ai écris un OS qui est en lien avec** ** _Agony_** **et qui se nomme** ** _Folie ?_** **** **que je vous conseil !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent et merci infiniment aux personnes qui me reviewent ! (ouais, c'est pas un verbe et je le conjugue... et ALORS ?! XP)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18**

Harry était inquiet.

Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de le convoquer dans son bureau et tentait incessamment de pénétrer dans son esprit. Ça l'épuisait.

Tremblant de fatigue, il ressortit du bureau. Pendant les deux heures qu'il avait été à l'intérieur, il était parvenu à ne rien laisser filtrer de son état, il n'avait rien laisser passer. Ses barrières mentales n'avaient pas faiblies. Mais là… aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable.

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals lui piétinait la tête. Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

La jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés de Griffondor se tenait près de lui, la mine inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Hum… euh… Non, merci. Ça va aller. Je suis juste affamé.  
\- T-tu veux que je t'accompagne ? J'allais justement à la Grande Salle.  
\- Oui, si tu veux. J-je suis Harry. Harry Snape.  
\- Hermione Granger.

Ils parlèrent un peu le long du chemin et Harry soupira de soulagement d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir près de Draco. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils devant son visage translucide, ses cernes et ses tremblements.

Harry s'appuya tout contre son ami, laissant son front brûlant contre le cou frais de Draco.

\- J'suis fatigué, Dray…porte moi jusqu'au dortoir…

Le blond fut tout de suite à ses petits soins, il le cala contre son torse, sur ses genoux, les jambes fines encerclant sa taille. À la fin du repas -durant lequel il avait donné la becquée au brun sous les gloussements de nombre de jeunes filles- il agrippa les cuisses de son ami pour se relever et suivre le reste de la maisonnée. Harry s'amusa à déconcentrer le blond en frictionnant son nez contre le cou pâle, lui tirant quelques frissons.

Ce fut également Draco qui mit Harry en pyjama, ce dernier se complaisant dans les attentions lui étant portées.  
Puis Draco se glissa sous les couettes, Harry par dessus lui, en étoile. Draco fourragea tendrement dans les mèches brunes, sentant son ami s'abandonner au sommeil.

Les jours suivants, la même chose se répéta. Draco et Severus semblaient réaliser que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond, au vu des regards constants qu'ils posaient sur le petit brun. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus foncées et prononcées.

Lové contre son meilleur ami, Harry papillonnait des yeux. La journée lui semblait vraiment interminable, tout comme la semaine… et même le mois, en fait.

\- Snape. Le Directeur veut te voir.

Le jeune homme relève les yeux vers son Préfet, la gorge serrée.

\- M-maintenant ? M-mais le couvre-feu est passé.  
\- Tiens. C'est un mot qu'il m'a remis pour toi, afin que tu ne te fasses pas punir.

Avec un soupire las, Harry se leva et sortit dans les couloirs obscurs, si épuisé qu'il ne remarqua pas l'exclamation inquiète de Draco.

Ainsi, le garçon déambula dans les couloirs, seul. Il était nerveux, ne pouvant se détacher de sa baguette qu'il tenait serrée dans son poing tremblant. Il lançait des regards inquiets et apeurés autour de lui et sursautait au moindre bruit.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour enfin parvenir au bureau du directeur, dont il connaissait à présent le mot de passa par cœur.

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son énorme bureau surchargé, caressant paresseusement un chat lové sur ses genoux. Il releva ses yeux pleins de malices vers Harry, qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Bonsoir, Harry. Assieds toi, je te prie.

Avec un hochement de tête poli, l'enfant s'exécuta, savourant la douceur du rembourrage du fauteuil. Il étouffa un long bâillement qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je voudrais aborder un nouveau sujet avec toi, ce soir.

Devant le silence lourd et borné du petit brun, le Directeur se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- Malgré… que le Magenmagot ait accepté ton adoption par Severus, il n'en est pas moins que tu es un Potter, mon garçon. Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Tu es Harry Potter pour le monde entier, tu ne peux pas renier ainsi ton identité ! Tu es celui que l'on nomme le Survivant ! Tu es notre sauveur, tu es l'enfant qui nous permettra de prospérer et d'être un peuple libre. Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, que Voldemort va revenir. Il n'y a aucun doute sur ce fait… et à ce moment là, tu es le seul qui pourra nous secourir. Tu es l'égérie de la paix et de la lumière pour le monde sorcier. Tu es Harry Potter. C'est aussi pour cela, Harry, que je pense qu'il serait favorable, pour toi, comme pour Severus et le monde sorcier, que devant ce dernier, tu ne te déclares pas comme Harry Snape mais bel et bien comme Harry Snape. Tu ne peux décemment pas renier tes origines ainsi. Qu'en penseraient Lily et James, Harry ?! Si face au monde entier, tu revendiques le fait de ne plus être un Potter, c'est comme si tu n'acceptais pas et ignorais le sacrifice de tes défunts parents. Ils ont été des héros, ils le sont encore. Le nom Potter est porteur de lumière, mon garçon. Prouve-leur, prouve au monde entier que tu en es digne. Digne de leur nom et digne de leur amour.

Tout au long de sa tirade, Albus n'avait cessé de regarder l'enfant dans les yeux, ne prêtant pas attention aux larmes commençant à les inonder, tandis qu'il forçait incessamment contre l'esprit épuisé du petit.

Harry termina par se recroqueviller dans le large fauteuil, les paroles de son directeur retentissant douloureusement dans ses pensées alors que ses barrages mentaux étaient mis à rude épreuve.

\- M-Monsieur le Directeur, je vous demande de m'excuser mais je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir. Pourrions nous rediscuter de tout cela ultérieurement ?  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Reviens ici demain, à la fin de tes cours. Une longue et périlleuse discussion nous attends, mon enfant.

Une fois de plus, ce fut chancelant et la tête lourde ainsi que douloureuse que Harry repartit dans les couloirs, sa baguette une nouvelle fois fermement tenue. Cependant, ce ne fut pas vers sa salle commune que Harry se dirigea mais vers les appartements du maître des potions. Il n'eut pas à frapper, donnant le mot de passer, il pénétra directement dans le salon chaleureux et rassurant et plongé dans une lumière tamisée.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité en avisant son père passer une main distraite dans les cheveux d'un Tom à l'air extatique tandis que le professeur lisait un roman. Il était si rare que le maître des potions se laisse à des gestes de douceur envers l'autre homme que le garçon hésita à rebrousser chemin. Seulement, Tom tourna son regard carmin vers lui et directement, alors que leurs yeux se rivaient ensemble, se sondaient, une vague apaisante déferla dans le corps du plus jeune qui reconnaissait instinctivement l'aura de l'adulte.

\- Harry-chéri ? Quel bon vent t'emmènes ?  
\- Tom, t'entendre sortir des expressions moldues est si…  
\- Oui, bah. J'ai grandit parmi eux. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que je les hais et que je veux les tuer.  
\- Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est exactement ce que tu faisais.  
\- Sev !

L'expression outrée du Seigneur des Ténèbres tira un sourire à l'enfant, qui s'empressa de se diriger vers les deux adultes. Il se pelotonna contre Tom et son corps se décontracta dès que l'adulte caressa ses cheveux. La main de Severus rejoignit celle de l'autre homme, tirant un soupire de contentement à Harry.

\- Alors, petit cœur ?  
\- Je… papa… est-ce… est-ce que je suis un … fils indigne ?

Sans attendre, Severus glissa sa paume le long de la joue de son enfant et la posa sous son menton afin de le dégager en arrière et croiser les émeraudes baignées d'eau.

\- Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?!  
\- Je… Dumb…  
\- Je vais vraiment me le faire, celui-là !  
\- Tom. Tais-toi. Pourquoi dis-tu cela Harry ?  
\- D… Dumb… Il… Je…

Voyant que son garçon se perdait dans ses explications, Severus dégagea Tom de ses genoux et y attira plutôt le petit brun, qui tremblait douloureusement, nerveusement. Il sursautait lorsque Severus bougeait ses mains, chose qu'il ne faisait plus avec lui depuis de nombreux mois.

\- Harry. Souhaites-tu que je regarde ?

La respiration du gamin se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Seulement si tu acceptes, mon bébé.

Après de longues secondes, la petite tête brune donna son consentement. Severus colla son front à celui de son fils, leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, leurs nez se frôlant presque dans une tentative d'apaisement, les poings serrés du plus jeune noués dans ses mèches mi-longues tandis qu'une des mains du plus âgé effleurait tendrement une joue et que l'autre massait le cuir chevelu.

\- Dis moi dès que c'est trop.

Nouvel assentiment. Tom les observa durant l'échange mais il perçut rapidement des signes de détresse chez Harry, qui ne semblait pas parvenir à faire cesser le sort. Aussi, le Lord Noir donna une impulsion magique vers Severus pour lui signifier de s'arrêter.

Dès que le contact fut coupé, Harry sembla sur le point de tomber inconscient.

\- Merde. Harry, reste avec moi, mon ange.

Severus attira à lui une potion revigorante qui rendit un peu d'énergie au petit, juste assez pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Après cela, son père le cala confortablement contre lui et entreprit de cajoler ses cheveux avec amour.

\- Harry, Dumbledore essaie de te manipuler par tous les moyens. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te déclares comme étant un Snape, ce que tu es, que tu renies tes origines. Il fait cela pour te faire culpabiliser et t'attirer dans ses filets. N'y croit pas une seule seconde. Surtout que tu sais, mon cœur, que tu n'es pas le Survivant comme il l'entend. Certes, le Monde magique te voit comme tel mais dans la réalité, aucune horrible tâche que l'on souhaite te coller sur le dos ne t'attend, puisque tu n'auras pas à combattre Voldemort. Tes parents biologiques n'ont, de plus, pas été tués par Tom, donc ils ne se sont pas sacrifiés pour toi. Ils ont été assassinés.

Harry hocha la tête en assentiment, inspirant le parfum rassurant de son père.

\- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me dire ce que ce vieux glucosé te faisait subir ? C'est de la torture.  
\- J'voulais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul… J'voulais pas te causer de problèmes…  
\- La prochaine fois, préviens moi. Et demain, tu n'iras pas, compris ? Je vais aller lui parler.

Harry souffla de soulagement et se pressa un peu plus contre l'dulte. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé mais surtout épuisé.

Le regard plein de haine que Severus releva fit presque tressaillir Tom.

\- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, moi.  
\- Je sais. Regarde dans quel état il me l'a mis. Il agresse ses défenses mentales à la moindre occasion et le convoque soir après soir. Je vais vraiment me le faire.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey mes petits loups !**

 **Voici donc la suite de Agony ! (z'avez vu, j'ai posté y'a pas longtemps en plus !)**

 **/!\ J'ai posté un OS intitulé** ** _FOLIE ?_** **qui est une sorte... d'annexe à Agony ! En clair, il fera partie intégrante de la suite, ça peut en être une sorte d'avant goût ! ;p Alors n'hésitez pas ;p) /!\**

 **Aussi ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires ! ça me touche toujours autant et surtout, ça me motive terriblement pour écrire la suite ;p Donc merci encore !**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 19**

\- ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU GLUCOSE ! NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE LE TOUCHER ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES COUILLES AU CITRON, EST-CE CLAIR ?!  
\- Voyons Sever…  
\- FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS L'AVEZ POUSSE A BOUT ! IL ETAIT DANS UN ETAT DE STRESS ET D'EPUISEMENT MAGIQUE PHYSIQUE ET PSYCHIQUE DE MANIERE TOUT A FAIT INACCEPTABLE ! NE VOUS AVISEZ PLUS DE LE CONVOQUER DANS VOTRE FOUTU BUREAU SANS M'EN INFORMER ET SANS DES RAISON PUREMENT EDUCATIVES !  
\- Severus…  
\- SI VOUS NE RESPECTEZ PAS CELA, JE VOUS ASSURE QUE LE CONSEIL EN ENTENDRA PARLER ET JE NE PENSE PAS QU'ILS QUOTIONNENT DE CONSERVER, POUR CETTE ECOLE, UN DIRECTEUR ABUSANT AINSI DE SES ELEVES !

Haletant, je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Mon regard furieux et glacial foudroie une dernière fois le directeur, qui est pâle, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, toute lueur de malice les ayant quittés. Je rengaine ma baguette qui était compressée contre la gorge du vieil homme et me redresse.

Avec une envolée de cape, je sors du bureau de ce maudit bouffeur de bonbons. Un sourire fier orne tout de même mes lèvres en me souvenant de sa crainte.

 **OoOOoO**

Harry ne savait pas ce que son père avait dit à Dumbledore mais à présent, le vieil homme ne le harcelait plus ni ne lui demandait de venir dans son bureau pour des entre vues privées. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé Severus, ce dernier lui avait juste signifié de ne plus s'en inquiéter. Soit disant que Dumbledore ne se risquerait pas à obtenir une plainte pour harcèlement moral sur un mineur, surtout sur un de ses élèves. Voyant qu'il n'était plus embêté, Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Ainsi, et heureusement, la situation avec le directeur s'était calmée et les vacances de noël arrivèrent rapidement. Harry était nerveux. Les fêtes de fin d'année l'avaient toujours rendues nerveux. Car il craignait toujours un rejet, que son père veuille célébrer me solstice d'hiver avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille bien avant lui. Et ce, même si cela faisait trois ans déjà qu'il était avec Severus pour les fêtes.

Ainsi, alors que tous ses camarades faisaient leur valise pour prendre le Poudlard Express, lui restait assis dans la salle commune, dans un coin sombre tandis qu'il lisait un bouquin. Il papillonna des yeux pour en chasser une larme en avisant Draco occupé à descendre sa valise.

Severus ne lui avait, à aucun moment, signifié qu'ils quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver et l'idée de les passer à l'école, sans son meilleur et presque seul ami lui pesait lourdement sur le cœur.

Rapidement, Draco vint vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant les quelques larmes perleant sur ses cils. Il se colla contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore préparé ta valise ?  
\- Em… Je ne crois pas que papa ait prévu que nous partions.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais Harry, on passe les vacances chez vous ! Dans votre manoir.

Les jolies émeraudes s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Mais papa ne me l'a pas dit ! Il ne m'a pas demandé de préparer ma valise !  
\- En même temps, c'est tellement logique, Harry.

Un sourire ainsi qu'un sanglot de soulagement le firent trembler, Dray s'empressa de le serrer un peu plus contre lui en le couvrant de tendres baisers pour le rassurer.

\- Allez, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

 **OoOOoO**

L'alcool commençait à sérieusement me faire tourner la tête.

Un long frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une main fraîche se pose sur ma nuque, sous mes cheveux. Un torse musclé se presse contre mon flan et des lèvres chaudes embrassent ma tempe.

\- Sev, tu devrais arrêter là, ok ?

Je grogne, amenant mon verre aux lèvres. Mais une seconde main arrête mon mouvement et va jusqu'à retirer la boisson ambrée.

\- Sev, cela suffit.

Je regarde vaguement Lucius parler doucement avec Narcissa, en face de moi, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les garçons font une partie d'échec version sorcier, bien qu'ils soient à moitié endormis.

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre le dossier et regarde Tom, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je suis hypnotisé par ses lèvres, l'envie de les dévorer me fait presque gémir.

\- Bien, Severus, Tom, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit, il se fait tard.

Les époux Malfoy se lèvent, Narcissa devant retenir son mari légèrement chancelant, et intiment aux jeunes garçons d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils font sans une once de résistance. Lorsqu' Harry s'approche pour me saluer, je l'attire dans une forte étreinte, qu'il me rend sans hésiter.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.  
\- Dors bien, mon bébé.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la voix boudeuse de Draco ne nous sorte de notre bulle.

\- Crevette, viens, je suis fatigué et sans ma peluche vivante, je ne pourrais pas dormir.

Avec un éclat de rire, mon petit garçon se dégage et accourt vers son ami, qui s'empresse de passer un bras possessif autour des épaules frêles, me tirant un froncement de sourcils. Ce sale gosse me vole mon petit bébé. Tom coupe le contact visuel des deux élèves en se plaçant debout devant moi. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me prend la main et m'extirpe du divan, nos corps s'effleurant divinement dans la manœuvre.

Derrière son épaule, je peux voir les deux autres adultes glisser à une blagues dont eux-seuls peuvent comprendre le sens alors que leurs joues rosies par l'alcool leur donne un air candide. Je m'arrache douloureusement à cette vision de couple heureux et épanoui.

Je voudrais pouvoir vivre la même chose. Seulement, Tom est encore bien trop instable, tout comme la situation politique. Le brun m'aide à trouver ma chambre ainsi qu'à me déshabiller et lorsqu'il me couche, remontant les couvertures sur mon corps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser dans un fou rire.

\- Sev ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?  
\- Tu te rend compte… de la tronche que les autres tireraient… si je leur disais que … que… Lord Voldemort me bordait ?!

Je fus heureux d'entendre le rire de Tom se joindre au miens.

\- Dors avec moi, Tommy.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.  
\- S'il te plait. J'en meurs d'envie. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, Tommy.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, Sev. Tu es déchiré.  
\- Allez, s'il te plait.

Il soupire mais finit par se dévêtir, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

Je ne tarde pas à me rapprocher de lui, collant nos corps seulement vêtus de sous-vêtements. Nous frissonnons simultanément lorsque nos peaux se caressent, sa main vient se loger dans le creux de mes reins et me rapproche de lui. Je brosse mes lèvres contre son épaule puis sa clavicule avant de remonter contre sa gorge. Enhardi par ses soupirs de contentement, je m'assied sur son bassin et dévore sa carotide, tendrement, sensuellement. Certains auraient même dit amoureusement. Mais je m'y refuse.

Ses paumes pressent douloureusement mes hanches, la droite glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale, se perd dans mes cheveux. Je griffe doucement ses flans alors que mes dents attaquent sa peau. Il grogne, se tord délicieusement, passe un bras dans mon dos pour me presser un peu plus contre lui. Je dépose de légers baisers dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son souffle s'écrase sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres.

\- Severus…

Délicatement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste qui nous fait retenir notre souffle d'impatience et de soulagement. Parce que ENFIN, nous nous embrassons. Je m'écarte ensuite, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Ses prunelles débordent d'un désir mal contenu. Sûrement reflet de mes propres yeux.

Je me penche sur lui une nouvelle fois et laisse courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieur, pour rapidement approfondir le contact. Nos langues se mélangeant nous électrise, mon gémissement plaintif est étouffé par ses lèvres et son geignement de délice par les miennes.

Je ne peux ignorer nos bassins se frottant avec envie et passion.

Soudainement, il me plaque sur le dos, son poing fermé autour de mes cheveux rejette ma tête en arrière et dévoile ma gorge. Son souffle haché, lourd et chaud se percute contre.

\- Sev. On. Ne. Doit. Pas.

Face à son air torturé, je reprends mon calme. Je me mords les lèvres, il pose son regard carmin dessus et avec un long gémissement, il fond sur ma bouche.

Rapidement, il dérive sur mon torse, me tirant nombre de grognements appréciateurs. Sa langue joue avec mes abdos, ses dents titillent mes boutons de chaire, ses lèvres enflamme mon épiderme et son souffle hérisse le duvet sur ma peau.

Une fois sous son nombril, et à travers ses longs cils bruns, il plonge ses iris carmines dans mes yeux et je ne peux empêcher mes poings de s'entortiller dans les bras. Lorsque ses canines déchirent tendrement ma chaire, un gémissement obscène sort de mes lèvres mordues alors que je me laisse aller contre le matelas. Une vague puissante de plaisir me traverse alors qu'il aspire une première lampée de sang. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes hanches, sa langue lape les deux trous qu'il a percé dans ma peau et suit les filets de sang s'étant échappés le long de mes abdos, jusque sur mon cœur.

Le goût de mon propre sang me fait frémir lorsqu'il m'embrasse voluptueusement.

\- Mords-moi encore, Tommy…

Seulement, ma demande semble le faire revenir à la réalité car il écarquille les yeux et se redresse vivement. Son corps se dégageant du miens me laisse une vive impression de froid et de vide. Mon corps se tend vers lui, en demande.

\- Tom…  
\- Non, Sev. Merde. On n'aurait pas dû. Merde. Fais chier. On a foiré !

Bien malgré moi, son rejet me blesse profondément.

\- M-mais… Tom…

Mais il s'écarte. Je tremble un peu plus. Il doit voir mes yeux vitreux et mon air douloureux car il s'allonge sur moi, sa tête sur mon torse, ses bras forts m'entourant et il embrasse ma clavicule.

\- Dors, Sev. On en reparlera demain.

Bercé par sa chaleur et son souffle contre ma peau, je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux. Un sourire tendre orne mes lèvres à l'idée que le lendemain, mon petit serpent adoré allait ouvrir ses cadeaux.

 **OoOOoO**

Nous étions le 25 décembre et le soleil hivernale éclairait les deux petits corps endormis entremêlées au milieu de la multitude de coussins et de couvertures.

Draco fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, ses prunelles grises encore embrumées par le sommeil se posant sur le visage fin de son meilleur ami, alors que leurs mains étaient enlacées près de leurs visages.

Le blondinet retroussa son petit nez et frissonna à la douce odeur sucrée que dégageait son ami. Avide, tenté, il plongea son nez dans le cou brûlant de son Harry. Insatisfait, souhaitant plus, Draco se coucha sur le brun et embrassa tendrement la gorge pâle.

Son esprit se brouilla alors et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à mordiller la chaire tendre et encore marquée par les cicatrices. Il apprécia le goût sucré sur sa langue, aussi, il aspira la peau dans sa bouche.

\- Dray ?

Il grogna alors que la main de son meilleur ami se perdait dans sa chevelure dorée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Dray ?  
\- T'es à moi.  
\- Toujours.

Apaisé, le blond se détendit contre son noiraud, continuant tout de même à butiner sa peau.

 **OoOOoO**

Ils se levèrent quelques heures plus tard, pénétrant dans la salle à mangé, main dans ma main. Les adultes ne firent même pas cas de cela, habitués par le temps. Le brun se détacha pourtant, pour aller quémander une étreinte à son père, qui la lui offrit avec un grand sourire. Tom y eut également le droit. Narcissa eut le droit à un bisou et Lucius… se fit ignorer.

Il grogna, d'ailleurs.

Bien qu'ils se voient souvent, Harry avait vraiment du mal avec lui. Ils parlaient souvent, ils s'appréciaient mais pour ce qui était des câlins et des embrassades… il se faisait snober allègrement.

Il ne se laissa cependant pas faire.

Alors que le gamin passait près de lui, il le prit par la taille et le serra dans ses bras. Harry se tendit instinctivement et une fois qu'il lui embrassa la joue, l'adulte consentit à le libérer de ses bras tentaculaires.

\- Arrêtes d'embêter mon fils et peut être cessera-t-il de t'ignorer, mon ami.

Draco ricana, attirant une moue scandalisées au patriarche et salua tout le monde à son tour.

\- Quand ouvre-t-on les cadeaux ?!

Le sourire digne de Cheshire des deux enfants firent lever au ciel les yeux des adultes qui leur désignèrent la pile d'offrandes au pieds du sapin. Avec un piaillement tout sauf viril, le deux garçons se jetèrent dessus.

Les tonnes de livres qu'ils reçurent avec les farces et attrapes ainsi que les friandises leurs donnèrent des étoiles dans les yeux. Chacun reçu un splendide balais de course, qu'ils se promirent mutuellement d'essayer dans la journée, sous le regard attendri des adultes. Ils offrirent eux-même des cadeaux aux adultes, qui sourirent joyeusement sous l'attention .

Harry avait acheté un livre de potion rare avec l'aide de Tom pour son père tandis que Draco lui avait pris un ingrédient rare. Narcissa avait eut le droit à une jolie parure de paons en argent que les enfants avaient achetées ensemble et Tom s'était vu offrir une jolie cape de mi-saison d'une qualité remarquable.

Lorsque Draco offrit son cadeau à Harry, il avait le rouge aux joues. Rouge qui devint cramoisi lorsque le noiraud ouvrit le joli coffret pour y découvrir une fine bague en argent où il était inscrit à l'intérieur « Harry Snape-Malfoy ».

Harry l'avait regardé, des larmes plein les yeux, un sourire déchirant sur ses jolies lèvres vermeille. Il avait fondu dans les bras de son ami, mettant la bague autour de son doigt avant même que les parents n'aient pu comprendre qu'il y avait une annotation dans la bague. Tenant Harry contre lui, Draco embrassa chastement la marque qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans son cou et que les adultes n'avaient pas remarquée.

Toujours blotti contre lui, Harry lui tendit son cadeau. Ce n'était autre qu'une chaîne argentée assez longue pour être dissimulée sous les habits. On notait un discret pendentif ; un dragon argenté enroulé autour d'un chaton noir.

Contre l'oreille de son meilleur ami, le brun chuchota :

\- Ça nous représente tous les deux, mon Dray.

Ils se câlinèrent longuement, ne faisant même pas attention aux regards posés sur eux mais qui finirent par retourner à leurs occupations.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? ça avance doucement mais surement ;p**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à** ** _Folie ?_** **** **!**

 **A la prochaine !**


	21. INFORMATION !

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre !

En effet, je suis rendue à un point où je ne suis plus satisfaite par certaines choses que j'ai pu écrire dans Agony. Ceci est notamment dû à toutes les choses que j'ai pu étudier ces deux dernières années, comme la psychologie et tout ça... (bon, je ne suis pas de cursus de psycho mais j'étudie la chose en autodidacte !)

Aussi, **JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FANFICTION ! _MAIS_ je souhaite la réécrire** avec les notions que j'ai assimilées ! _Je garde la même trame/base de l'histoire mais je vais essayer d'approfondir les personnages, revoir les actions et réactions de Harry. Et bien retravailler toute la partie autour de Voldy ; dans ce qui est actuellement publié, c'est tellement vague et incohérent dans la manière dont j'aborde toute cela !_

Bref... j'espère pouvoir bientôt poster cette réécriture, en espérant que vous, chères lecteurs et chères lectrices, continuerez à me suivre et prendrez plaisir à lire cette version 2.0 si le cœur vous en dit ! Aussi, si vous souhaitez voir/lire certaines choses dans cette fanfiction, proposez, je suis toute ouïe ! ^^

Je suis désolée ! Mais ce n'est **PAS UN ABANDON** ! :)

à très vite j'espère ! (et n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres écrits ! #PUB)

Bisous mes chatons :p


End file.
